Number 7
by xoxoluvsucks22
Summary: No girls' volleyball. This news almost killed Kyami Sawamura. She's a sophomore girl in a high school over run by boys. When she was told the news of her favorite sport not even existing for the girls, her only choice is to join the boy's team. now will she get away with it, especially when all the boys are attracted to her? lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: time for a change  
SAT. 8/29 2:00 PM

Kyami ran through the Karasuno high school halls, its exactly two days before school starts and the school was having orientation. So the teachers and parents could meet and so the students could sign up for clubs, sports and activities ECT…

She couldn't wait to be on the girls' volleyball team; she was surprised they even had one because of the lack or girls in this school. Kyami turned a sharp corner; this making her long brown hair go everywhere, and she ran up to the wall filled with papers and signup sheets, there were only a few other students also looking at the wall.

She had to tip toe so she could see all the signup sheets, her only being 150 cm was a disadvantage. Kyami's eyes traveled across the wall, she searched for her paper.

"Where are you…where are you…" she muttered to herself, pulling back her hair from her face.

And just like that her eyes set upon the girls volleyball sheet, she gasped with happiness.

"Found you!" she said aloud, alarming the students next to her. But Kyami, stopped short.

Because on the middle of the paper, in big bold red letters the word **CANCELED** sat upon the paper.

Kyami gasped, in horror this time. She jumped up and ripped the paper form the wall and ran towards the school office.

Kyami wasn't happy at all, she was furious. When she checked online a few days ago the sight said that there will be a girls' volleyball team…well, now there isn't. Kyami turned into the office and…

*BAM*

She ran right into a student. She quickly hoped up, and pulled the other student up with her.

"I'm sorry." She said fixing his jacket, "I'll pay you back later!" she finished running up to the desk lady.

The boy she ran into just so happened to be Yu Nishinoya. Of course she couldn't tell because she was in such a rush.

Kyami walked up to the desk and slammed the paper right in front of the lady sitting there. The lady slightly looked up over the ridge of her glasses.

She breathed in and let it out; she leaned on her elbows and looked at Kyami, "How may I help you miss?" She said with an annoyed tone.

Kyami crossed her arms and shifted form one leg to the other, "I need an explanation."

The lady looked at the paper picking it up. "Well, miss. It looks like this activity has been cancelled."

Kyami's jaw dropped, she was bewildered. " B-But…only temporary…yeah?"

The lady shook her head, "I'm sorry, miss." She pulled her glasses off, "But when an activity, club or sport is cancelled its permeant. Sorry." She handed Kyami the paper back.

Kyami stared at the paper with disbelief; she crunched up the ends with her fingers. "But…there must be another way..." she muttered to herself.

But then she got an idea. "Hey!" she said and slammed her hands on the tabled, this shocking the desk lady.

"Can I join the guy's volleyball team!?" she asked with contentment.

The lady lightly shook her head, "I'm sorry but that's against the rules."

Kyami's jaw dropped again and her defense came upon her.

"WHY?! That's so stupid! Tell me the reason to why I can't play with the guys!"

The desk lady sighed and signaled Kyami to come closer, Kyami cautiously leaned in.

"Listen, I don't make the rules but the only reason is because…" the lady paused, "We don't want sexual activities in this school."

Kyami stepped back; they had a point, that's what she thought.

"But still it's unfair." She said to herself.

"Yes. I understand." The lady put her glasses back on, "is there anything else I can help you with?"

 _'_ _Well, you COULD just say ah no it's ok to be on the boys' volleyball team. Bleh. or you could turn me into a boy…'_

Kyami's last thought caught her off guard.

 _'_ _Wait. MAYBE I can be turned into a boy…'_

"Uh actually yeah." Kyami said.

"Yes?" the lady said.

"Could you please hand me my application, my parents want to change the address." Kyami lied.

"Why…?" the lady looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, you see…before we moved I already entered my information, but then we moved and now I must change it." Kyami finished with a smile.

"Hmm…" the lady stood up from her chair and went to a file cabinet in the back. "OI! What's your last name?" the lady yelled form the back.

"Sawamura!" Kyami replied.

Minuets latter the lady walked back to her desk and sat down, opening the tan folder in her hands.

"Ok let's see…" the lady grabbed out all of the papers, "Here are the previous ones, and here are the blank ones make sure you fill them out perfectly ok?" She handed them to Kyami.

Kyami gratefully took them "Thank you." She was about to walk off.

"Hey, make sure they are returned by Monday." The lady told Kyami just as she walked out.

Kyami found a seat in the school library and spread her papers on the table before her.

She grabbed the blank ones, and copied all of the payment, address stuff onto the blank ones. Then she filled out the personal questions on the paper.

Gender: Male

Age/birthdate: 15½ March 7th

Name: Ky Sawamura

Height: 150 cm.

Kyami finished filling out her new application and put her stuff in her bag, and walked out of the library. She fixed her pants and shirt as she walked into the hallway. Up ahead she sees a boy carrying a box of volleyballs coming this way, but the balls are all about to fall out.

"Oi! I got it!" Kyami ran up to the box just as two balls fell out; she caught them all.

"T-Thanks…" the boy said; he couldn't see her, in fact he couldn't see where he was going because the box was blocking his view.

"You know where you're going?" Kyami asked him.

He nodded barley able to balance the boxes he replied:

"Yeah…If only I could get there on my own..." he trailed off into curses.

Kyami chuckled, "Here." She said as she grabbed his wrist and started walking down the way he was going.

The boy, glanced down at her hand on his wrist, his face quickly became red. He wasn't the best around girls he didn't know.

"I'm...I'm Yu Nishinoya b-by the way…" he whispered, making his voice crack.

"Oh, I'm..." Kyami stopped herself; she didn't know what to tell him. Cause what if he comes to school Monday looking for Kyami not Ky.

"I'm Ami." She finished as if that was her real name. "So, you're going to the gym. Right?" she asked him a little lost.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I got from here."

"You sure?" Kyami let go of his wrist.

"Yep. I hear my friends up ahead anyway…bye." Yu finished so he could get away from Kyami.

Kyami turned and headed for the school exit. Then Yu turned around and saw who she was, he realized she was the girl he crashed into, he smiled.

 _'_ _I kinda like her.'_

"Ok, Ky." She told herself, "Time to become a boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Dachi

SUN. 8/30 1:00 PM

"Ok Kyami," Kyami's mom pulled out the last suitcase from the car, "here you go." She closed the trunk of the tiny car.

Kyami grabbed her suitcase and stared at the house in front of her.

Under the address number the name 'Sawamura' sat in big bold letters. No this house wasn't _her_ family's house; this house belonged to her cousin Dachi and his family.

"So Kyami, your father came down here and already set up your room…" her mother hugged Kyami. "I'll miss you." She finished and got back in the car.

"Tell Dachi I say hello, and we might come visit in December…but it looks like I'm gonna be late for my flight. Bye darling!" and with that her mother sped off into the city.

Kyami picked up her bags and made her way up to the door. She set them down and knocked on the door. Kyami heard a loud crash some loud whispering and footsteps running towards her, and then the door swung open.

Dachi stood there with his brown hair a mess and his boxers on with a shirt.

"Cousin!" Dachi held his arms open for Kyami.

Kyami rolled her eyes, and hugged her dearly missed cousin. "Hey, Dachi…"

"Hey, here, let me help you." Dachi grabbed her bags and happily skipped into the house.

He quickly set the bags down on the family room floor. Kyami looked around the family room had a mat down, pillows and blankets everywhere and candles were scattered around the ground.

"Well, looks like you were having _fun_ with somebody last night." Kyami smirked.

Dachi tensed up as Kyami walked past him. "N-No…"

"Sure…oh your shirt is inside out." She laughed.

After fixing his shirt, picking up the candles and fixing up the family room. Dachi sat on the couch and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Kyami sat next to him and patted his back.

"I know…" she started "you having all the reasonability of keeping care of me for two years is tough."

Dachi laughed awkwardly at this, "Yeah…but that's not what I'm worried abou-"

*CRASH*

Dachi and Kyami whipped their heads in one swift turn to look at what crashed.

The closet door was open and on the floor laid a very embarrassed and awkward Koshi Sugawara. He quickly jumped up to his feet and was holding his pants up with one hand and a bag in the other.

Kyami turned her head and stared at Dachi whose face went completely blank and looked embarrassed as he stared at the red faced Suga.

"I'm…I'm sorry for intruding…" Suga bowed many times.

Kyami smirked and laughed at him. " _You_ intruding…looks like you were here _way_ before me."

Suga let his head drop, "I will be going now…" he awkwardly sulked his way to door.

Dachi snapped out of his trance and jumped up and walked with Suga to the door.

"Yeah, ok." Kyami overheard Dachi say to Suga "I'll be there in an hour…ok bye."

Dachi closed the door and sighed, as he sat back down next to Kyami who was giving him the "hehe it's no longer a secret" look.

"Don't give me that look…" he mumbled.

"But Dachi!" Kyami sprung up and wrapped her arms around herself "I didn't know you two where _together_ in THAT way. Tee-hee" she teased.

Dachi turned his head to hide his face from her, "W-Whatever, it's a secret k?"

"Yes yes…" Kyami pulled him up, "Now come help me unpack, my dear gay cousin."

After unpacking pretty much everything, Dachi made Kyami some lunch.

"So, where are you and Suga going?" she asked sipping her tea.

"Oh I have to make sure the school gym is ready for practice tomorrow."

"Eh? What practice?"

"Volleyball of course." Dachi set a plate in front of Kyami.

"But you graduated already, so you're not on the volleyball team anymore…right?" at this point Kyami was very worried, this could mess up her plan.

"Well, yes, I graduated but the school board told me that since I was so good at being the team captain last year, they asked me if I could be the coach this year. So yeah."

"O-Oh…hey so this is my first time going to school…like ever…um so please don't embarrass me." Kyami said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you've been homeschooled all your life." Dachi laughed, "Don't worry; it'll be a nice second year for you."

"Ok…so…"

"But, yeah, Suga and I won't be there for the first week." He told her putting rice on her plate.

"Really?!" Kyami sat up she felt hope in her.

"Yeah…he and I are going to Tokyo for a week." He blushed a bit.

Kyami smiled an evil smile at him, "Ooohhhh so like an overnight date, huh?"

Dachi rolled his eyes, "Shut up, I'm gonna go get dressed…" he walked off but quickly ran back into the kitchen and pointed at Kyami. " _You_. Remember, NO one knows about me and Suga. Ok?"

Kyami laughed at him before nodding once.

"Ok, Kyami, so I have enough food for you, um if you need anything call any of these numbers. I'm gonna go do the gym then go home with Suga tonight, I won't be back till Sunday, k?" He handed Kyami a paper with numbers and names on it.

Kyami nodded and hugged him, "Ok, I should be fine…I guess." She lied.

Truthfully she was looking forward to staying with her cousin, but she sucked it up because she'll be living with him for two years.

Dachi gave her keys to the house and told her were the bikes are at and showed her the _emergency_ money, but _only_ for emergencies.

When Kyami knew he was gone she ran to the bathroom and pulled out her hair stuff.

She quickly pulled out scissors, and measured how short she wanted to go. She held the scissors up to her hair she placed the cut line a little above the chin line. And she decided to give herself long bangs but layer them a bit.

"Ok, here it goes."

And slowly pieces of her hair fell down to the ground.

When Kyami finished, she took a shower, watched some TV then quickly became hungry. She decided to go out to eat; she grabbed her wallet and put on some guy basketball short and a hoodie. She grabbed the bike and road off into the city.

The city was bustling with people; she was trying not to crash into the children. She found a ramin place at the end of main street she decided she wanted ramin.

When she walked in no one was really in there, she ordered a bowl of ramin and some pork rolls to go. She sat down waiting.

"Oi! Get back here and pay for my food!" Kyami heard a boy say to the other boy next to him.

She recognized them. One was short with bright starfish orange hair the other was tall with black hair.

' _Oh, they are on the volleyball team…'_

"Why should I, shorty." The tall one complained but handed the casher money.

The short one smiled and skipped off to the waiting bench, he sat next to Kyami.

"Oi, Tobio, bring me some water. Thanks!" the short boy said to the tall one.

Kyami glanced at him, he had a supper excited and happy about really anything, complexion, he seemed to over react about a lot of things.

"Hm?" the short one caught Kyami's eye and stared at her.

She quickly turned her head away from him, and looked at the ground.

"Here Shoyo." Tobio handed the short one his water.

Shoyo, nudged Tobio, and nodded towards Kyami whose head was turned completely away from them.

"He looks familiar…" Shoyo whispered.

Tobio rolled his eyes.

"Sawamura! Order for Sawamura!"

Shoyo and Tobio jump up and look around, "Dachi?!" they both gasp overly excited.

Then they see Kyami go up and grabbed the bag and walked out.

The boys were very confused. They looked at each other.

"There's more than ONE Sawamura here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys.**

 **so um this is an update! yay! I've been busy like ALOT so I was able to type this up and get it out before my life got busier XD**

 **I will get the fourth chapter out by Saturday night, if not please expect a chapter every Sunday night from now on.**

 **so please enjoy, and leave a review and a like or follow or something...haha well c'ya y'all around! :)**

* * *

Chapter three: Ky Sawamura

*Ohayō wakai otoko.* means "good morning young man."

MON. 8/31 6:00 AM

Kyami's alarm clock went off at six; she rolled herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She screamed when she saw her hair, forgetting for half a second that she DID cut it.

She brushed out her hair, did her teeth and put on a binder for her B-cup breasts. She then put some black basketball shorts and a boy shirt. She grabbed her bag and got on her bike and rode to school.

When Kyami got to school she was about one of the first students there. She quickly started walking to the office.

' _Oh no…what if that same lady is there…what'll I do then?_ '

She walked into the office, but this time there were three older ladies. She stopped herself and looked around.

"Yep, looks like she's not here…" she said walking up to the office lady.

The older lady looked up at Kyami and smiled like most old people do.

"*Ohayō wakai otoko.*" the lady said with a smile.

"Oh…good morning." Kyami said.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to give you my school application." Kyami handed the lady her papers.

"Oi? Dearie, the school isn't excepting applications anymore."

"Oh, yeah here." Kyami pulled a note out from the previous office lady and gave to her. "I had to make changes to my application, and the lady gave me a note."

The lady read the note and smiled. "O-k…" she stood up and stamped the paper, "that's done… now what is your last name?" the lady asked

"Sawamura." Kyami told her.

The lady walked to the cabinet and opened up the Sawamura file.

"Hmm…I could've sworn…" the lady mumbled to herself, "that a Female Sawamura would be enrolling this year…ok…" the lady sat back down. "But guess I was wrong right?" she smiled at Kyami.

Kyami nodded once, "Mmh."

"So here you are." She handed Kyami a size small boy's uniform. "I didn't bother on asking your size, I mean look at you." She pointed at Kyami with her pencil. "You're so small, like a girl!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you..." Kyami took the cloths and headed for the door.

"Have a nice day!" the lady said just as Kyami left.

Kyami stood and stared at the signs.

' _Boys room…_ ' she looked at the one on the right ' _or the girl's room?_ '

She didn't really know which to choose. Because well, if she went in the girls someone might see her while they think she's a boy. But at the same time she's afraid of what she might see if she goes into the boys.

She pulled out her phone to check the time.

"It's only seven thirty…people won't come for a good ten more minuets..." she opened the door to the boys bathroom.  
"I might as well." She sighed.

Kyami stared at herself in the mirror, and thought: ' _wow. I look different._ '

"And I said..."

Two boys walked in having a convocation.

Kyami was startled. They didn't even look at her like she didn't belong. She quickly grabbed her bag and shuffled out of there. She was happy she didn't stay any longer.

She looked at her schedule, and headed for her class room.

"Ok…class four…" she walked into her classroom.

There were only about four girls and the rest boys. She walked up and down the rows looking for a seat; she found one in the middle row in the back. She set her bag down and sat down.

And right then Shoyo and Tobio walked in, bickering of course as they always do. And just as you might expect who sits on BOTH sides of Kyami…no other than Tobio and Shoyo.

"Oi! Why you sitting on the left!?" Shoyo asked Tobio leaning over the edge of his desk yelling over Kyami.

"Cause I like the left!" Tobio shouted back, "Why you sitting on the right?!"

"Why you!" Shoyo hunched back in his chair, and crossed his arms.

Kyami sat tense in her chair gripping her bag.

' _Please don't see me please don't see…don't see me…please god…_ '

Shoyo glanced at Kyami, and then sat up and pointed at her.

' _Oh god oh god oh god. Please please please please please…_ '

Kyami slightly turned her head and made eye contact with Shoyo, but quickly turned her head straight.

"Hey…" Shoyo started he got up and walked to the front of Kyami's chair.

He looked her in the eyes she stared back into his not able to remove their stare down.

"I know you…" he whispered.

Kyami tensed even more. ' _Oh no…_ '

"You're…" Shoyo paused and grinned, "A SAWAMURA ALSO!" he yelled.

The whole class gasped at once and turned to look at the other Sawamura.

Kyami sunk into her seat even more and held her bag in front of her face.

"Y-Yes…" she whispered.

*clatter*

Tobio stood up and leaned over to look at Kyami.

"Wow…" he said removing the bag, "I can see the resemblance."

Kyami's face became red; she's never had boys so close to her before.

"Yeah…how come he didn't tell us he had family here?" Shoyo complained with a huff.

"Uh…I may know-"

"Well I overheard him talking to Suga about having his cousin here…" Tobio said cutting Kyami off.  
He looked back at Kyami, "But I thought he said it was a girl."

Shoyo and Tobio stared at Kyami, and then shrugged.  
"Guess not." The said in unison then sat in their seats.

Kyami stared blankly at nothing. She couldn't breathe when they stared at her.

"Anyways, what's your name?" Shoyo asked her.

"Oh...Eh…eh um…" Kyami coughed, "K-Ky…I'm Ky Sawamura."

"Oh, I'm Shoyo Hinata," he pointed to Tobio "and that's Tobio Kageyama."

Kyami nodded, "I...I see."

"So, Sawa," Tobio leaned over and looked at Kyami, "you gonna sign up for any sports?"

"Yeah," Kyami relaxed a bit at this, "I'm gonna do volleyball."

"YES!" Shoyo jumped up with a fist in the air, "Finally a new team member!"

"Eh?" Kyami looked at the happy boy.

"Well we'll explain to you at practice." Tobio said, he got up and slammed Shoyo back in his chair. "But for now…it's time for school."

And with that the three students started second year as friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: the volleyball team.

*Gomen'nasai* means "sorry" or "I'm sorry".

MON 8/31 3:10 PM

After the bell rang Tobio, Shoyo and Kyami walked through the halls in a group. Other students stared at them in awe. Everyone looked up to the Karasuno high volleyball team. And not mention all the girls loved Tobio and his tall handsomeness. They walked out past the school garden and towards the school gym.

"So, Ky." Tobio started.

Kyami looked up at him she didn't realized he was _THAT_ much bigger than her. She felt tiny.

"Have you ever played volleyball before?" he finished keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Oh. Yeah." Kyami shrugged.

"Hmmm?" he glanced down at her "What about on a team?"

Kyami froze.  
"Oh…e-eh…I um…"

"OI! If you haven't played on a team before I'm gonna-" Shoyo held Tobio back.

"Hey, Kageyama… he's Dachi's cousin…Dachi obliviously made an exception."

"Still!" Tobio's arms swung around, "What if he's like you were and acts all high and mighty!?" Tobio finished with a pout.

Kyami looked down and felt embarrassed.

' _What if he's right….I might not be good enough…_ '

But her thoughts were cut off by someone hitting her back.

"OI!" she turned around and was about to pound whoever did that until she saw the tall figure before her with a creepy expression.

"Now, now," he stiffly patted her on the back, "don't let Tobio get to you." He finished with a creepy side smile.

"EEK!" she jumped away.

"Oi, Tanaka…" Tobio and Shoyo started in unison, "I think you need to be less intimidating and creepy."

"Come on." Tobio grabbed Kyami's wrist and lead her into the gym.

She gasped when she saw it this was the first time she officially saw the gym.

"Wow…' she whispered.

"Here!"

She looked to the middle and saw two boys practicing.

"Coming to you!" the tall one said, setting up the ball for a spike.

"I got it I got it!" the short one exclaimed jumping up and spiking the ball making the whole gym echo.

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

Kyami was impressed, Tanaka saw this.

"Oi, oi, you like that?" he said pointing to the boys.

Kyami nodded, "Y-Yeah…their good…"

"Boys!" Tanaka yelled signaling the boys over.

They jogged over.

"Ky, this is Asahi Azumane." He pointed to the tall one.

"Hello, Ky." Azumane smiled.

"And Ky," Tanaka pointed at the short one. "This is Yu Nishinoya."

Kyami met eyes with the dark and bleach haired boy. He was staring at her. She neither couldn't look away.

' _I...I know him…_ ' she thought.

"H-Hello." He finally stuttered holding out his hand, "Welcome to Karasuno high."

"T-Thank you." She shook his hand cautiously.

"Ok," Tanaka clapped his hands together, "time to get to know our new member everyone, come sit in a circle!"

The rest of the team came and sat down, except for Azumane.

"Ok, everyone, this is Ky." Tanaka smiles and pointed to Kyami. "He's our NEW teammate."

"Hi Ky…" everyone said in unison, the Y seemed to stretch out, it made Kyami uncomfortable.

"H-Hi…" she mumbled.

"So Ky!" Tanaka slammed his hand on her back again, "Tell us about yourself!"

She tensed a bit. "U-Um…I…I'm a second year, this is my first time ever going to school and I like to play volleyball and yeah…" she finished meekly.

There was an awkward silence before Shoyo stood up.

"A-AND don't any of you forget…" he pointed at Kyami. "HE'S DACHI'S COUSIN!"

The whole gym echoed with a gasp.

"EH?!" everyone said looking at Shoyo for an answer.

"Yeah! SO YOU BETTER MEAN HIM WELL!"

Tobio stood up also, "Yeah, and not to mention…" he gave everyone the death glare, "if any of you." He focused his eyes on Kei Tsukishima, "Do anything to make him feel bad you'll have to answer to me." He finished sending shivers down everyone's backs.

Azumane walked forward, "Ok guys that's enough for now. Go get ready, and we'll start. Um, Yu and Ky, come with me."

Everyone got up and broke away from each other.

Yu and Kyami followed Azumane to a table on the side court.

"Ok, Ky, here." He handed Kyami a paper, "This is your application, fill it out and bring it tomorrow."

Kyami nodded once looking at the paper.

"And Yu." Azumane gave Yu a key, "Take, Ky to the club room and give him some cloths and give him the number seven uniform, ok?"

"Whatever." Yu shrugged and took the key. "Come on, Ky." Yu said walking away.

"Oh. H-Hai!" Kyami said chasing after him.

Yu and Kyami walked in silence, Yu a bit faster, Kyami trying to keep up. She looked up at the gathering clouds ahead, she cursed under her breath.

"You have to walk home also?" Yu asked just over a whisper as he unlocked the club room door.

"Y-Yeah…well, I have my bike." Kyami said, following him into the small club room.

He turned on the light switch, and walked to the messy tall shelf.

Kyami stood there and looked around her; it was a good size. Kyami then walked over to where they put their two trophies.

"W-Wow…." She said in awe gazing at it.

Yu turned back around holding some clothing, "Here." He said sticking his arms out.

"O…Oh thank you." Kyami took them and was about to put all of them in her bag before Yu sopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Oi. What 'ya doing?"

"I…I'm putting them in my bag s-so I could take them back to the locker rooms to get dressed…" Kyami said a little startled by his aggressive grab.

"No. put on the workout cloths." He said narrowing his eyes with Kyami's.

"…B-But…" his eyes sent Kyami's mind thinking off course. "T-T-This is the club room." She finished under her breath.

"It's ok. We always get dressed in here. Its fine." He said letting go.

She nodded once and looked at him. They stood there in silence until finally Yu threw his arms up.

"WHAT YA WAITIN' FOR?!"

Kyami was surprised at first but quickly shot back with her answer.

"BECAUSE IM WAITING FOR YOU TO TURN AROUND!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

This surprised Yu, and he was amazed, because this is the first time she raised her voice all day.

"Y-You could've just said so." He stuck his tongue out and turned around to face the corner.

"S-Sorry…" Kyami said stripping form her cloths, she felt weird but decided not to make a big deal of it.

"So, you're _THAT_ self-conscious huh?" Yu said, still facing the corner.

Kyami gave him the finger and grunted. She pulled on the volleyball shorts and the white tee-shirt. She was happy she wore her white binder today.

"Ok, turn around." She said sitting down putting on her socks and tenni-shoes.

He turned around and helped her up.  
"Ok, let's go."

Kyami grabbed her bag and followed him out the door. They both stopped and gasped in horror because it was pouring outside.

"My bike!" Kyami says and impulsively runs down the wet cement stairs.

Yu notices her, and jogs after her, "Hey don't run you'll-"

But he was too late for with one wrong step, Kyami's foot slipped and she felt herself falling.

' _Oh god! Oh no, please I can't!_ '

And within seconds Kyami felt an arm wrap around her waist and an arm around her shoulder, pulling her back and balancing her.

She breathed out with relief and looked at Yu who had caught her; his eyes were shut but his grip tight.

"Idiot." He muttered, eyes still closed.

Kyami pulled away from him and balanced herself, holding onto the railing.

"Yu…I'm fine." She said, leaning down and picking her bag back up.

"WELL YOU COULDVE BEEN HURT!" he yelled.

This caught Kyami off guard, she felt her throat become tight and felt like she was gonna cry. She didn't know why though.

Yu saw her, and sighed, his furious eyes became softer. "Sorry…but we better get going back, they probably finished the first set."

He grabbed Kyami's wrist, and started walking down the stairs in the pouring rain.

Kyami kept her eyes on her feet to keep her lightly pink blushed face hidden from Yu.

' _What's this feeling…? This feeling, I've only felt once before…?_ '

"EH!?" Tanaka exclaimed staring at the two soaking wet teenagers.  
"WHAT'D YA DO!? Dance in the rain!?"

Yu and Kyami dropped their heads, "*Gomen'nasai*" they said in unison.

Azumane came up and put a firm hand on Tanaka's shoulder and smiled at them.  
"It's ok. At least no one is hurt, now come on and show us what you can do."

"Eh? M-Me?" Kyami asked pointing to herself.

"Yeah, who else? Tobio, give him the ball." Azumane said.

Kyami caught the ball in her hands.

' _Is this it. Do I get to show my stuff?_ '

She looks at Kei Tsukishima who was whispering to Tadashi Yamaguchi, while giving her evil glances.

Kyami deviously smirked.

' _Oh, it's on._ '

She threw the ball in the air…


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! so im just warning you that the next like two or three chapters will be like short, is that alright?**

 **the reason is because of school, I know school sucks! but please keep reading my dear readers!**

 **I hope to be done with this book within a few more chapters so yup! hang around!**

 **and if you have time check out my other books!**

 **thanks!**

 **~Nina.**

* * *

Chapter five: finally apart of the team

' _This is it. I get to show my stuff_.'

Kyami threw the ball in the air, she took a few steps back ran and jumped. Her palm hit the ball all the way to the other side of the court. It caught everyone off guard.

"T'suki…B-BUMPER!" Azumane yelled at T'suki, who was waiting on the other side, but was too late.

T'suki heard this and barley saw the ball flying towards him. He quickly ducked feeling the ball just pass his head.

Everyone was in shock, not a person breathed, well that is until T'suki jumped up waving his arms in the air.

"What the HELL was that?!" he yelled.  
"Why'd you aim it at my head Tobio!?"

Tobio stared blankly at Kyami, just as all the others were. "T'suki…I…I…didn't …"

At the same time along with Tobio everyone pointed at Kyami, in disbelief.  
"He did." Everyone said in unison.

T'suki's eyes widened ' _no way._ ' He stared at Kyami in anger, awe and disbelief.  
' _No. there's only few people I know who can serve with that much power and momentum._ '

"YOU!" T'suki angry exclaimed, ready to charge at Kyami, "No way…how'd you learn to do that!?"

"T'suki…" Tadashi Yamaguchi held T'suki's upper arms to keep him from trampling Kyami.

Kyami smirked, "Oh, I've always been good at that."

Shoyo then jumped up and gave Kyami a bear hug.

"YES!" Shoyo squeezed her "Another strong server! And who also almost took T'suki out! I'm so happy!"

Kyami and Shoyo laughed, this irritating T'suki even more.

"OI!" T'suki yelled getting Kyami's attention, " _You_. Girl legs. Say 'serving' before you serve or else that'll get you disqualified in the real games."

"…" Kyami's hands formed fists. "W-What…did you just c-call me?" she said staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh you know…" T'suki fixed his glances the sent Kyami an evil smirk.  
"Your new nickname is: Girl. Legs. Because well I mean look at you, you have the body build of a weak girl!" he finished with a laugh.

Kyami kept her head down as she walked straight up to the net, walking under it and stopping in front of him.

He stopped laughing and looked down at the short person in front of him.

Kyami reached up, grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced his head to lower. She then looked slightly up at him, her eyes meeting his. She gave him the upmost terrifying death glare he could have imagined. It made T'suki get goose bumps.

"I don't care if you call me that. But you better know…" she pulled him closer  
"If you ask for a fight you're gonna get one." she fished, pushing him back when letting go of his shirt.

She walked back to her side of the net and looked at the people staring at Kyami in awe.

"What?" she asked shrugging.

"K-Ky…d-did you just…" Tobio started  
"DID YOU JUST STAND UP TO T'SUKI!?" Shoyo asked fangirling over kyami.

"I guess…is there a problem with that?"

At this point everyone crowded around kyami telling her how brave she is and asking her how she did that ETC.

"OK guys, that's enough. Let's get everyone spilt up into two teams for practice." Azumane said crossing his arms.

"Alright!" Tanaka said, "You heard the (stand in) coach!"

Everyone chuckled at Tanaka's remark and split into two groups or 'teams'.

Shoyo, Tobio, Yu, Tanka and Kyami were one "team one" everyone else was on "team two".

"Ky, I want you to serve the first few rounds and then rotate different positions." Azumane said.

"Ok, Ky, show us what your made of." Tanaka said ready for anything.

"Ok…here it goes…" she threw the ball in the air, "Servicing!" she yelled, hitting the ball perfectly again across the court.

"OI! I got it!" T'suki said, bumping the ball.

Team two hit the ball over but got blocked by Tobio and Tanaka.

Azumane watched closely then noticed Yu wasn't paying attention.

Yes, Yu didn't really have his head in the game; he was watching Kyami ever so closely with his hazel eyes.  
And when she bumped the ball as in slow motion he saw her hair flow with her body and the breeze, and how her legs and body moved ever so gracefully and quickly. He was so concentrated on her that he didn't hear Shoyo yell for backup.

"Hey, Yu!" Tanaka yelled pulling Yu out of his gaze. "Get your head in the…game…practice…yeah." Tanaka knew he wasn't good at dealing with Yu.

Yu nodded once and positioned himself, until Azumane whistled.

"Hold on, Yu, come here, Ky, I want you to try playing libero."

Yu walked to Azumane and sat on the bench pouring water on his face. Azumane looked at his friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he finally asked Yu.

Yu looked at Azumane, "I...I don't know…I can't concentrate on the game…I keep getting distracted…."

"By…?"

Yu turned his attention back towards Kyami, "By…him."

Azumane smiled, "I knew it. But why?"

"I don't know…maybe it's because she has the complexion of a girl? Or...because he reminds me of that one girl I told you about." Yu finished his face becoming red with embarrassment.

"Oh, that one girl Ami you told us about?"

"Y-Yeah…oddly enough, Ky looks like her."

"Ok, Yu, don't worry, you and I both know you're not gay." Azumane said putting a hand on Yu's shoulder.

Yu looked up at him, "Thanks I know…it just gonna be-"

"No, it won't be hard just pretend he is one of the guy's, ok?"

Yu nodded, "Yeah. Ok I will."

"Good, now go get out there." Azumane said pushing Yu.

Yu jogged back towards the court, he watched the ball be served right at kyami who was (somewhat) prepared. He then sprinted, jumped in front of Kyami, and stopped the ball completely.

Kyami stared at him, and then her face became a light pink blush, "T-Thanks." She said.

Yu faced her "No problem, but here." He gave Tobio the ball and grabbed her arms.  
"Do it like this, it's faster and helps stop the ball more efficiently." He straightened out her arms with his hands.

"Ok, I'll try." She said.

"Ok, go ahead and serve it Tobio!" he said getting into his position.

After practice everyone helped clean up, when they all went outside it was pouring.

' _God I don't want to be alone tonight…_ ' Kyami thought to herself.

Some third years had their own cars and drove people home. Azumane had Yu and Kyami. They tied Kyami's bike up on top of his car and covered it with the old tarp from the gym.

They got in the car Kyami tensing at every roll of thunder she heard; Yu couldn't help but notice this he wondered why she did that.

"Ok, we'll take Yu home first then Ky we'll stop by my house get some food from my mom and I'll grab some cloths then head to your place." Azumane said starting the car.

"Ok…?" Kyami was confused but went along with it.

And they drove off into the stormy night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Azumane finds out.

After dropping Yu off at his house, Azumane stopped by his house to grab a few bags; this is what made Kyami wonder.

As they drove through the drenched streets in the dark they sat in silence. Hearing every drop hit the car.

"S-S-S-S-Senpai…" Kyami stuttered barley over a whisper.

This caught Azumane by surprise; he wasn't used to be called senpai.  
"Y-Yes?" he asked through a blushing face.

"Why are you sleeping over?" kyami said flinching at the sound of thunder ahead.

"Because…Dachi told me that if a thunder storm was to come I would be needed at the house." He said eyes on the road.

"Um…I'm…I'm fine alone." Kyami lied.

"Ha…don't worry, he told me to keep quiet about your fear of thunder." Azumane smiled.

"O-Oh…."

And with that they continued driving in silence.

When they got to Dachi's house they ran up to the door holding bags above them to keep from getting wet, this didn't help much.

"Okay…here we are." Kyami said flicking the lights on. "This is my home…well its Dachi's home but yeah."

Azumane laughed and put his bags on the couch.  
"I'll sleep here on the couch okay?"

Kyami nodded, "Yes Yes…I'm gonna go warm down in the workout room, take a shower then go right to bed."

Kyami walked to her room, and put on her girl workout cloths, she quickly wrapped her rob around her and quietly walked to the workout room.

When there she closed all the blinds, locked the door and turned on her music super loud. She put on her gloves and headed for the punching bag and yelled with everything she got:

"GOD I HATE YOU T'SUKI!"

Azumane heard this and laughed to himself.

****  
about an hour or so later, Kyami got in the bath, just as she finished and put a towel on the house went black.

She screamed then heard Azumane yell the she heard a crash.

"IM OKAY!"

She heard Azumane yell, she laughed at this. Then another strike of lightning lit up the sky and she became scared real quick.

"A-AZUMANE?!" she yelled slowly and cautiously walking out of the bathroom, she started to wonder down the pitch black halls.

"Ky? I'm in the family room! Where are you?!" Azumane yelled from the family room on the other side of the wall.

"NO NO, DON'T COME OVER HERE! I'm…I'm naked!" Kyami panicked.

Azumane didn't care "Its ok, were both guys right!? Anyway, where is the regenerator?" he asked, wondering around in the dark.

"It's in the basement! Stay where you are! I'm gonna grab the flashlight!" Kyami said making her way to the kitchen.

' _Ah! The flashlight! I know where that is at…_ ' Azumane thought to himself also making his way to the kitchen.

At this point we have Kyami, walking "blindly" in a towel dripping wet to the kitchen on the right side, and Azumane also walking "blindly" on the left side.

Kyami knew by heart where the flashlight was, and so did Azumane. And at the same time they both reached for it.

Then within a flash of lightning they got startled, both missing the flashlight slipping and falling and crashing into each other.

"Ow…" they both mumbled.

Then the flashlight rolled off the counter and hit Azumane in the head. He cursed and grabbed it.

"Ky, are you ok?" he asked about to turn the flashlight on.

"Y-Yes…NO…nononononono…" Kyami said realizing he had the flashlight.

But it was too late for Azumane turned the flashlight on and was shining it straight at Kyami.

His jaw must've fallen off when he saw her. Kyami, in only towel barley covering her small body; her hair wet and her face blushing was enough to make anyone's jaw drop and not mention her B cup breasts. They seemed to be pushed up because her arms squeezed her sides.

"K-Ky…?!" Azumane jumped up.

Kyami struggled to her feet holding the towel tightly.  
"I-It's nothing…! Just get to the basement!" she said before grabbing the second flashlight and walking back to her room.

' _Ky's a….a…a girl?!_ '

Kyami, decided to put on some shorts and a girl shirt.

' _I mean, he already knows right_.' She thought to herself as she quietly walked to the family room.

Azumane got the power on; he was patiently waiting on the couch.

"H-Hey." Kyami whispered, sitting down not looking at him.

"H-Hi…" he started looking away from her. "So…"

"So…" kyami sighed. She didn't know how to tell him, but decided that she must.  
"Azumane, you probably have some questions for me."

"Yeah." He said rubbing his neck, "I…I didn't know you were a transgender boy wanting to be a girl."

Kyami, seriously punch Azumane's stomach. "IM NOT A BOY. I'm defiantly NOT a TRANS."

After recovering from his blow in the stomach Azumane sat up straight,  
"Wait, you really _ARE_ a girl?"

Kyami nodded, "Yes. I'm just _pretending_ to be a boy."

"WHY?" Azumane asked, he thought being a girl was great.

"Because…I wanted to play volleyball." Kyami said her face becoming a shade of light pink.

Azumane finally understood, he also known that cross gender sports isn't aloud.

"I see. Well, how come you didn't tell me sooner? I…"

"You would've made me go back and tell the school the truth." Kyami slumped back into the couch.

"Your…right." Azumane confessed. "But does Dachi know?"

"No…not _YET_ at least." Kyami sighed.

"It's okay, we'll tell him together and keep it a secret from the rest of the team, okay?" he said looking at her.

She looked up at him and smiled,  
"Okay, thank you for understanding Azumane Senpai."

Azumane just then realized how beautiful she was, he hair was very cute and her face a light blush pink, it also seemed she put some light makeup on. He smiled back at her then sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What is it?" Kyami asked.

"Oh…I'm just relieved."

"Oh? How so?"

Azumane chuckled, "Well, the boys on the team ALL are attracted to you." He said. "They didn't want to admit it, but they ALL are. Especially Yu."

Kyami laughed,  
"Hah, okay, well we should sleep." She walked into her room after telling him goodnight.

She closed her eyes and was happy someone knew. But was dreading the day Dachi and Suga come home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Dachi, Suga and another find out.

SUN. 9/6 2:18 PM

The week went on smoothly, school went well, practice was fun and Azumane has kept Kyami's secret really well.

Today it is Sunday, it has finally has stopped raining and was nice and sunny outside.

Azumane and Kyami sat on the couch watching their favorite TV show 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?'  
Kyami decided that since it was Sunday she would wear a dress. The dress itself was a light purple color. She had Azumane put her hair into two short braids and she pinned her bangs back. She looked more feminine than ever, she was happy she was able to do this around Azumane.

But they both forgot one little detail. Dachi and Suga are coming home today. But of course being the types of people they are they forgot.

So about a few minutes after the show ended, there was a big bang outside.

Kyami sat up, "senpai? What was that?"

Azumane flipped through channels, "I don't know…it sounded like a car door though..."

Kyami stared at him, he met her eyes. It took them a few seconds but they both realized real quickly that IT was for sure, a car door.

"Oh my god!" Kyami panicked, "I totally forgot!"

Azumane jumped up also, "wait. What is today?"

"S-…..SUDAY!" Kyami said, freaking out.

But it was too late within seconds they heard Dachi busting through the door, yelling.

And he didn't sound happy.

"KYAMI!" he yelled, "LET ME SEE YOU!"

"Oh…sh-"

"Come on!" Kyami grabbed Azumane's hand and started running down the long halls of the house.

"KYAMI!?" Dachi's voice rang through the house.

"Oh, wow, why is he so mad?!" Kyami whisper shouted to Azumane.

"I don't know…"

"Maybe Suga didn't please him much…" kyami told herself.

"EH?!" Azumane asked.

"Nothing!" she hissed back, "ARE you sure he doesn't know about…well… ME?!" she whisper shouted turning a corner (they have a llllllooonnnngg house)

"Um…" Azumane stooped, "OH GOD!" he panicked pulling out his phone.

"What is it!?" Kyami asked

"I'm….I, um sent him this video of you…serving…yeah."

"WHAT?!" Kyami took the phone, and stared at the video. "Why, did you!?"

"I didn't know he would recognize you so easily!" he hissed at her.

"COME ON! He's gonna kill me…"

"Kyami! Let me see you!" they heard Dachi's voice close behind them.

"Come on; let's make our way back to the front." Kyami said leading Azumane.

**  
outside Suga pulled the last bag out of the car, he then picked up all the other bags and started up the path way to the house. Then he saw Tanaka ride up on his bike.

"Yosh!" Tanaka said jumping off his bike, and putting the kickstand down.

"Hey." Suga returned with a smile.

"Back so soon, huh?" Tanaka patted his friend on the back.

"Yup…I guess…" Suga paused, "what 'ya doing here?"

"Oh, I brought some movie's to watch with Azumane and Ky, we made a date today." Tanaka grinned.

"Oh…" Suga grabbed the bags and the boys walked up.

Inside the house Kyami and Azumane sprinted to the door, and just as they opened it Suga and Tanaka walked in and  
CRASH!

"OW…" they all cursed under their breath.

Dachi came into the room trying to catch his breath.

Tanaka was flat on the floor, Kyami on top of him, Azumane and Suga both just backwards.

"EH?" Tanaka's eyes shot open, he stared at the beauty on top of him. He sat up, "Y-You ok?" he asked Kyami not knowing it was her.

Kyami sat up and the others too. But Tanaka's mouth dropped open and he jumped up.

"Ky?!" he exclaimed, "W-W-W-Why are you dressed up as a GIRL?!"

Kyami looked at him, confused for a second then remembered she was dressed up as a real girl, "O-….Oh…um that-"

"IS AZUMANE MAKING YOU ROLEPLAY ALSO?!"

"HEY!" Azumane jumped up also, "We agreed never to talk about that again!" he hushly yelled at Tanaka.

Suga stood up and help Kyami stand up also, she nodded once. But her eyes met Dachi's.

"…K-K-K-Kyami? What did you do to your...long…h-hair?"

Kyami dropped her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Dachi. I...I just wanted to play volleyball…"

"…" he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eye's so sweetly, "Kyami…" he paused.  
"WHY DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH A BUNCH OF BBBOOOYYSS!?" he yelled shaking her.

"Hey…hey…hey!" Kyami punched his stomach and that made him stop.  
"Dachi you know very well that I LOVE to play volleyball and that I'm good at it. So I needed to change my 'gender' and become a boy so I could play."

Tanaka looked at Kyami, "w-w-wait. You're a GIRL?!"

"Yes."

"EH?!" Tanaka looked at Azumane for an answer. He just nodded.

"So, please Dachi…let me play." Kyami pleaded.

"I…what about if the school finds out?" he asked, hesitant.

"They won't. I entered this year as a boy."

"so, your gonna go through all your high school years as a boy?" Dachi asked crossing his arms and shifting his legs.

"Well, this most likely will be my only year here." Kyami said folded her hands.

"EH?!" Tanaka exaggerated, "why's that?"

"My mom might have me move over to America also if they find me a good school there." She met Dachi's eyes.  
"Please Dachi…just one year?"

Dachi sighed.  
"Fine." He started, "I guess it can pass for now."

Kyami's face lit up, "really?!"

"Yeah, since you'll most likely only be here a year."

Kyami swung her arms around Dachi's well-built body.  
"Thank you Dachi-Chan!"  
Dachi laughed and hugged back.

"yyyy-es!" Tanaka yelled putting a fist in the air.  
"We are SO gonna win with Ky's serves!"

"So," Dachi started, "we're just going to call you 'Ky' from now on?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess we should just drop the 'Kyami' and go with 'Ky' for now. Just in case you 'accidently' drop my REAL name during practice." Kyami paused. "we don't want the other boys to be suspicious."

Dachi nodded, "mmhhnn, Okay, so only me, you, Azumane, Tanaka and Suga now right?"

"RIGHT!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

Kyami smiled she knew it was going to be a nice first year.


	8. Chapter 8

**"OI!" as in Tobio's words**

 **or how about  
hey, Readers!**

 **how was your week? suspenseful because you were looking forward to the next chapter, huh?**

 **haha welp. like I said before,**

 **"please be looking forward to the romance ^^"**

 **well, yep this chapter is VERY flirtatious! haha**

 **AND im also posting a .2 chapter after this one cause I like I promised an extra one right?!**

 **(its just a filler though, no real timeline)**

 **but enjoy this chapter and pleased leave a review if you can, that'd be great!**

* * *

Chapter eight: it's harder than it looks (first game.)

FRI. 9/18 (two weeks later) 5:02 PM

Shoyo and Kyami busted through the gym doors, huffing and trying to catch their breath.

As of result Tobio, wasn't happy that kyami and Shoyo were two minutes late. He was an eternal fire rage baby inside and everyone else could care less.

"…W-We're…hhhee…rrrreee…." Kyami stood up and cracked her back.

"What took so long?!" Tobio yelled at Shoyo while pulling him onto the court by his ear.

"Oi! You just can't _rush_ eating!" Shoyo said as he protested.

Kyami chuckled and headed towards the bench where Dachi and Suga were.  
"Sorry, for being late."

"No…it's just two minutes. Tobio's…" Suga and Kyami glanced at Tobio and Shoyo.

Tobio was shaking Shoyo by his shirt collar (like he normally does.)

"He's just…over reacting." Suga finished smiling while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ha. True…" Kyami glanced at Dachi who was concentrating on some papers.  
"Oi. Dachi-Chan." She said skipping to him.

He looked up from his papers at T'suki and shook his head.  
"I don't know if we should, Suga."

"Eh…Its ok Dachi, that's not important right now. Kyaa….I mean _Ky_ is trying to get your attention."

Dachi then realized Kyami was right there. "Ky!" he hugged her, "How was school today?"

"All good."

"And did Shoyo behave at the shop?" he teased. They laughed together. "So, what's up?"

"Oh! Can we stop by the store on the way home?" Kyami asked.

"Sure." Dachi looked back at T'suki who was helping Tanaka with the nets.

"Dachi-Chan." Kyami said while also watching T'suki. "What are you thinking about that involves T'suki-the-Baka?"

Dachi chuckled at the "Baka" part, but continued. "Well, Suga says we should teach T'suki how to serve…like…power serves." He said hesitant.

"…" Kyami was speechless, power serves were _HER_ thing...and somewhat Tobio's thing.  
"I'll…I'll teach the Baka." She said deciding that she might as well _try_ to teach him.

"OHMYGOD thanks!" Dachi hugged Kyami, smiling real big.

"…ok…D-Dachi…" Kyami pushed herself away from him. "But I'm warning you. He won't have it down by the first game. It's harder than it looks."

Dachi bowed faster than you could say "Fairy Tail" and thanked Kyami once more.

She sighed, grabbed a ball, and walked up to the tall T'suki.

She stood behind him staring at his back, as he talked to Tanaka, (Tanka see's Kyami and tries not to laugh.)

"So, that's when I told her, no. cause, sure she was TALL but my type is the shor…" T'suki stopped and glanced at Tanaka. "Oi. What're looking at?"

Tanka's mischievous smile appeared on his face. "NNNUUUUTHINGGGG." He lied.

T'suki turned around and looked down at the small team mate in front of him. She glanced up giving the pure look of death. Like worse then (Tomoko's death face from WataMote) anything you could imagine.

He jumped back a bit, "What 'ya want, girl legs?"

She sighed again, and held out her hand.  
"Let me see your hand."

T'suki hesitantly gave her his hand. Kyami dropped the ball and firmly gripped his wrist. He knew what was coming.

She quickly twisted his arm to his back and pulled him down.

"YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO CALL YOUR SERVING TEACHER GIRLS LEGS, OKAAAYYY?!" she yelled at him.

On the side lines Suga watched Kyami scold T'suki and he laughed.

"Aw, look Dachi." He nodded his head towards Kyami and T'suki, "They look like an old married couple." He teased. But he quickly realized Dachi's reaction wasn't good.

Dachi, his eye twitching was about to march over to T'suki and beat him up. But Suga held him back.

"O-Oi…Dachi…it was a joke."

"AGAIN!" Kyami ordered T'suki.

He sighed leaning on his knee's taking a breath.  
"It's been two hours…I…need a break."

"N.O." she said.

Then Suga, Dachi and Tanka leaned their heads by Kyami.

"Uh...Ky. I think…" Dachi started.  
"We think your pushing the giant a little…" Tanka said.  
"Too…HARD." Suga finished.

"OI!" Kyami turned her head completely at them, "HE NEEDS TO BE PUSHED!" she said so loud "fire" came out of her mouth.

"Scary…" Dachi and Suga whispered.  
"Yeah…scarier than me." Tanka said.

"Ok. We'll be done in thirty. Clean up." Kyami said.

T'suki glanced at Kyami out of the corner of his eye, and half glared at her.  
' _That…little…_ '  
but he stopped his "inner-insult" and thought some more.  
' _Well, he_ is _trying to HELP me._ '

T'suki stood up, "okay. Again!"

Kyami smiled, "Good, my little Baka." She said and threw him the ball.  
"Power serve…GO!"

T'suki threw the ball in the air and gave it his all to hit the ball. He did. He hit the ball right across the court and it landed so hard it echoed through the whole gym.

"…yes!" Kyami threw her hands in the air, then grabbed his water and ran to him.  
"Amazing, T'suki!" she handed him the water. "You're getting much better."

"…It was just…" he took a drink, "luck." He finished.

"Ha! Sure. Ok again." She took the water and ran off the court.

He sighed, but smiled slightly he didn't know why but the way Kyami cheered him on felt different from the way the others do.

T'suki and Kyami finished just as the others were walking out. T'suki sent Tadashi to go get their bikes. The two sat on the bench breathing heavily as they rested.

"Good job." Kyami said.

"Yeah. You too, nice receive." T'suki said back.

"But I guess you're right." Kyami started.

"Huh?" T'suki glanced at her.

"That one really good serve was just luck." She chuckled.

"Hey!" he said as she laughed her head off, "it's harder than it looks!"

"I know." She said stopping, "anyway, let me see your hand."

T'suki put his water bottle down and opened his right hand up. It was bright red from the tips of his fingers to about three inches past his wrist line.

"Oh my god!" Kyami exclaimed grabbing his hand quickly but gently.

"H-Hey Ky…" T'suki said but realized how gently Kyami held his hand.

She examined every part of his hand, his hand was big compared to hers but normal for his height. But it was surprisingly nice and not boney for its size.

"D-Did…I push you to hard?" she asked, reaching into her bag.

"No…well, yes." T'suki said barely over a whisper.

"I'm sorry, here."  
She starter wrapping some white bandages around the redness.  
"Keep it covered. And have your mom go get some ointment from the drug store."

T'suki nodded and watched Kyami as she every so carefully wrapped his wounded hand.

'His, eyes. They look so concentrated and…compassionate…and…why does he look so…attractive right now?'

T'suki realized his thoughts and felt his face grow red he covered his face with his left hand.

"There." She said, grabbing her bag. "Let's go so Tanaka can lock up." She started for the door.

"Ky." T'suki said turned away from her.

She glanced back at him, "Hm?"

"T…Thank you for teaching me." He muttered, hiding his red face from her.

She smiled, and continued walking.

Kyami got home and went to bed right away. She lifted her head above her and stared at it.

"It hasn't stopped tingling since." She whispered into her dark room.

* * *

Chapter 8.02  
(a little something extra ^^) (no specific timeline here.)

After practice Dachi and Suga walked with Kyami to the market down the road from their house.

"So, Kyami, me and Suga will be getting some groceries." Dachi said walking in grabbing a cart "You meet us outside, okay?"

"K." she said walking off.

She pulled out her own list of groceries:

1\. Makeup foundation.

2\. Socks.

3\. A new hair comb.

4\. Sports tampons.

She made her way to the makeup area she then put her makeup and hairbrush into the basket. She walked over to the cloths area and put ten different pairs of socks into the basket.

"I go through socks like a moth." She laughed at herself.

She then made her way to the feminine product area.  
It's funny this market. It put on one aisle the, Feminine Products, the condoms/birth control; the Pregnancy tests a AND the first month baby cloths.

Kyami thought this was ironic.  
She walked up to the tampons and grabbed a few boxes and was about to get going when she bumped into…

"S-Suga!?" she exclaimed picking up the basket she dropped.

"Oh…sorry Kyami." He said bending down and helping her pick up her stuff.  
"What's…oh…" He said picking up the box of tampons.

"Yeah…" she said standing up a bit embarrassed. "I…I yeah."

"NO NO," Suga said making hand gestures. "It's okay. I know, its normal." He awkwardly smiled at the end.

Kyami laughed, then looked at him, "…Hey. What ARE you doing down here."

Suga's face has never been redder. Kyami could easily tell through his stuttering that he was VERY nervous to tell her the truth (in which she already knew ;)

"I…um just…I needed. A…pregnancy test. Yeah for my friend…Ay…" He lied.

"Hmm…"Kyami started walking down the ale some more. "Okay…hey, look at all the different kinds of condoms they have!" she exclaimed.  
"They have orange, lemon, raspberry, avocado…? OH and GRAPE flavors!"

"Hey!" Suga speed-walked up to her, "A girl shouldn't look at those!" he hushly yelled.

"Fine." She huffed,  
"But, I do know that Dachi has an obsession with grape popsicles." She said before sashaying off.

Kyami waited outside for about ten minutes before she saw Dachi and Suga walk out.

"Home-bound!?" she exclaimed, being dramatic.

"Hai!" they said in unison and followed Kyami.

"Hey…" Suga whispered, looking ahead of him.

"Yeah?" Dachi whispered back.

"I…I…love you." Suga hid his face from Dachi.

Dachi slightly smiled, and intertwined his fingers with Suga's ever so sweetly.  
"I love you too."

Suga smiled then chuckled, "I…I didn't know you have an obsession with Grape Popsicles."

"I do. Is that a problem?" Dachi asked, blushing a bit.

"…Well," Suga handed Dachi a tiny box. "Not really, at least in _our_ case."

Dachi looked down at the box, and his face became bright red. He quickly shoved the box in his pocket; Suga laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea." Suga said stopping.

"Eh?" Dachi stopped but was quickly taken over by Suga's fast hard kiss.

"Nothing." Suga said after the kiss.

And they continued home, hand in hand, as Kyami lead the way.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey freaks!**

 **its exactly eleven PM on Sunday.**

 **I was busy all day with work, and I was also drawing my Manga. ^^**

 **but I didn't forget this!**

 **...ok maybe I did...**

 **BUT IM HERE.**

 **so here is this chapter.**

 **now. don't hate me for this chapter.**

 **just ddddoonnttt...**

 **and if you get the feelz ONLY READING THIS chapter...oh you just wait.**

 **cause them damn feelz are on their way!**

 **hah**

 **happy reading!**

 **~Nina**

* * *

Chapter Nine: first game.

SAT. 10/24 5 AM

Kyami staggered out of her room as She pulled on Azumane's sweater (don't worry he left it there) she wondered who was ringing the doorbell this early on a Saturday.  
She opened the door, looking much tiered and somewhat angered.

"Who is it?" she mumbled her eyes still shut.

Standing there was T'suki; he waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"I'm not gonna open them up." She said irritated. "And whoever you are, WHY SO EARLY!?"

"Oh, um sorry, it's me, T'suki." T'suki said.

"Eh!?" Kyami's eyes shot open with horror. She quickly grabbed her chest; remembering she wasn't wearing a binder or anything.  
"WOW! It's got so cold!" she exclaimed trying to play off the random reflex.  
"Come in, come in." she said.

T'suki walked in; it was still dark inside the house for the sun had yet to come up.

"Sorry, it was so early. Dachi told me to be here as early as possible. He said he'd be up but…"

"…That asshole." Kyami cursed under her breath, "He probably did it with Suga last night on purpose so I'd wake up."

"What'd you say?" T'suki asked.

"Nothing!" she turned around, but stumbling realizing how close T'suki was to her.  
"Um. I'm gonna go get dressed-ish. Bye." And she zoomed out of the kitchen.

In her room, she quickly brushed out her hair; realizing that she should cut it again. She pulled on her binder and sports bra and put on some guy PJ pants and the sweater.

She walked out to see T'suki half asleep leaning his head on the counter.

"OI." She said hitting him with a frying pan.

"HEY!" he said eminently waking up. "What ya want!?"

"….Food?" she held out an apple.

"…Oh." He took it, "Thanks."

"No problem, I'm also making some fried rice. Want some of that too?" she asked, starting up the stove.

"I don't want to get fat." He said through apple bits.

"You won't. Gosh, you Baka giant." She said putting the rice in the pan. She silently stirred.

T'suki and Kyami have been hanging out a lot recently cause of the extra practice. Kyami herself has been having these new feelings around him. But being Kyami, Dachi's cousin (a Sawamura) she shook it off as nothing.

"Here." She said handing T'suki a plate.

"Thanks." He said and quickly shoved it all in his mouth.

Kyami watched him as she slowly ate hers.

' _Maybe he's trying to get over the disgusting taste of it…?_ '

When he finished, he stared at Kyami, she was busy eating but when she looked up, his stare was so intense she flipped her plate.

"OHMYGOD T'SUKI! STOP IT!"

"Whhhaaa?" he shrugged.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Not knowing how much this made T'suki even more attracted to his "Guy" teammate.

"I'm just…I'm amazed. At how well you can cook." he said, looking at his empty plate.

"Oh. Okay." She said grabbing the plate, and walking over to the sink.

T'suki followed her, and as she always does, she didn't expect what was coming.

T'suki stood behind her and rested on hand on her shoulder and the other playing with the left side of her hair. Every time his hand passed the front of her neck it sent chills down Kyami's spine.

"OI." He started, "You…you should cut your hair. You're looking a bit to girlish. It's confusing." And with that he placed a beanie on her head and walked back to his seat.

Kyami stood frozen in place, she couldn't breathe. She slowly shifted her hands up and pulled the beanie over her head some more, and covered her face with her long sleeves as she felt her face grow red.  
"I…I will." She muttered, walking to her room.

About six thirty is when Dachi and Suga came running out of the bedroom, panicking.

"Ky!? Why didn't you tell me what time it was!? We're supposed to be at the gym…right now!" Dachi ran back to his room.

Kyami just shrugged.

"Um, I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't have a panic attack, you and T'suki get the stuff in the van." Suga said following Dachi into his room.

"Is it like this all the time?" T'suki asked grabbing a bag. "And does Suga like live with you guys…?"

"Yup. And pretty much." Kyami said following him out the door.

Just as Dachi predicted they arrived at the gym being the ones who were the latest. But everyone quickly pitched in to get stuff into the bus.

"KY!" Shoyo and Tobio exclaimed squeezing Kyami.

"Hey guys!" she said hugging back.

"Hey, look Shoyo." Tobio started stepping back, "He's growing."

"Eh!?" Shoyo stepped back also and scanned Kyami up and down, "WOW! Your right Tobio!"

"Stop it guys." Kyami said, grabbing her duffel bag.

"I got that." Shoyo grabbed it.

"Here, come here." Tobio bent down backwards in front of Kyami, "I want to see if I could carry you up the stairs on my back."

"Okay!" Kyami jumped on.

Dachi was watching them, he glared at Tobio, and it angered him to the boiling point because of where Tobio had his hands.

"Dachi," Suga started, "let's get on the bus. And remember…Tobio and Shoyo and the others still don't know."

Dachi nodded; when he got on he stopped while passing Tobio and stared at him.

Tobio glanced up from his phone, "Tch." Then he returned his sight back to the phone.

In the back of the bus, Kyami stared out the right window in thought.

 _My first game. With a team! I'm happy._

She smiled at herself, not realizing the pair of amber eyes watching her from her left. She yawned and put her headphones on and drifted into a light sleep. Within a few minutes she started to lean to the left about to fall forward before T'suki caught her shoulders and pulled her back. To his surprise she snuggled up against him, this making his pale complexion steam red.

He glanced around the bus and realized no one was paying attention, pretty much everyone was sleeping, aside from Azumane who was driving.  
He slowly let his head lean against hers. And closed his eyes, and within just what seemed like a few seconds it all went blank.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY PEEPS!**

 **guess who is back, me!  
(no, my laptop is still broken :( )  
**

 **BUT**

 **here is an update! yay!**

 **hope you enjoy it.**

 **and im hoping to be able to post the next one in about two weeks or so, yup!**

 **enjoy! and thanks for sticking with me and my sucky writing :)**

 **please drop a review also, and im open for ideas!**

 **that's enough for now.  
ENJOY READING CYA SOON!**

 **~ _Nina_**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Old Friends.

9:45 AM. Nekoma high.

T'suki's eyes fluttered open, the bus has stopped. He sat up a bit; he could barely make out the few blurry faces in front of him.  
The body heat that he felt, was now gone, still there but it felt distanced.

He lazily pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. When his vision focused he gasped.  
For Azumane, Tanaka, Tobio and Shoyo were staring at him.  
He turned to his right to see Kyami starring at him like his mind has gone crazy.

"What?" he asked in a cocky tone, sliding his glasses on his face.

"You…were…" Azumane started.  
"Holding-" Tobio and Shoyo said in unison just to get cut off by Tanaka.  
"Ky!" Tanaka yelled, "You were holding Ky!" he exclaimed once more just to clarify things.

"I…what?" he looked over back at Kyami.

She was looking down at her feet.  
That's when he remembered.

Remembered the sensation of another body to his own. The feelings he got in his stomach when Kyami snuggled into his side. And remember only closing his eyes for a second…then nothing.

And now…

"Shit." He said hitting his forehead.

"Yep," Shoyo said, "your secret is out."

"My-wha…?"

"Your secret." Shoyo said again, "For you are…"

T'suki and Kyami knew what was coming.

"G.A.Y."

Those letters echoed through his head like a bell that wouldn't stop ringing; T'suki, felt sick.

"Tch." Tobio nudged Shoyo, "Your one to talk." He whispered.

"OI!" Shoyo grabbed Tobio and dragged him off the bus before anyone could question Tobio's remark.

Back to the others, T'suki was leaning over on his knees holding his head.

' _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay…am I?'_

Tanaka put a hand on T'suki's shoulder.  
"T'suki."

He looked up at Tanaka.

"It's okay, to be gay." Tanaka finished.

T'suki's expression was complete and utter horror. Summing it up: his soul left his body.

Now, Kyami, Azumane and Tanaka knew that T'suki was perfectly straight. Because they knew that Kyami was a girl.  
But T'suki didn't.  
And Kyami didn't want him to turn gay, she didn't know why but right after Tanka's clarification to T'suki, she flipped.

"No!" she yelled, jumping up from her seat. "You're not…GAY!" she yelled slamming a good punch in T'suki's face knocking him out cold.

"Whaddya do THAT for?!" Tanka complained.

She turned towards him.

" _You_ should perfectly know that he is not gay!"

"Huh?"

"Tanaka, remember…IM A GIRL!" she exclaimed, "I have boobs, I have a vag, I don't even have a _penis_!" she calmed down, " It is perfectly normal for him to be attracted to me, to want to hold me, to…" she felt her cheeks burn, "Anyways, right? He is technically straight."

Tanka shrugged.

"You boys are hopeless!" she yelled pulling at her hair as she marched off the bus steam practically leaving her head.

Azumane sighed.  
"Yup. Kyami is for sure a girl…" he kneeled down next to the knocked out T'suki.  
"But, for a girl she can sure hit like a guy who knows what he's doing."

"Hmm, yeah." Tanka said.  
' _It's a little attractive…'_

"Now," Azumane grabbed T'suki's arms, "help me get this giant off the bus."

When Daichi saw Azumane and Tanka pull a corpse off the bus he freaked out, especially when he realized it was T'suki.

"What the hell happened?!" he panicked.

"Eh…well…" Azumane glanced over to Kyami who was trying to escape.

"Ky, knocked him out." Tanka shrugged dropping T'suki on the ground.

"S-H-HE WHAT!?" Daichi truly was an eternal rage flame baby.

"O-Oi…Daichi…calm down." Suga said rubbing Daichi's left shoulder.

"Ky Sawamura! Get over here!"

Kyami stopped in her footsteps, and turned around sticking her tong out at him, "I don't have to!"

"I WILL USE YOUR MIDDLE NAME!" Daichi threatened.

"You wouldn't…" Kyami said.

Daichi smirked, "…Ky Aim-"

He couldn't finish for Kyami ran up to him covering his mouth with her hands.

"I'm here alright!?" she said after making sure he wasn't going to say anything.

"Good." He looked over at T'suki, "Now, tell me why you knocked out one of our best blockers before the game, hmm?"

Kyami shrugged, everyone's eyes on her, "I…I…" she tiptoed and whispered into Dachi's ear something no one ever wants to here. When she was done she picked up T'suki and started dragging him to the fountain area, mumbling 'wake up stupid bastard.'

Suga glanced over and Daichi who was a bit in shock, he almost looked scared.

"What did…he…say, Daichi-Chan?"

Daichi looked around to make sure no one was near enough to hear. He lowered his voice, "Apparently he made her mad, and she knocked him out because her emotional state is fragile right now…cause of…um a certain _visitor_." He awkwardly finished.

"Oh, that." Suga said, "She already told about that, now come on." He pulled Daichi to the gym.

Kyami miraculously managed to get T'suki all the way into the gym bathrooms to wake him up. He was already pulling out of his unconsciousness because of all the bumps on the way there.

What really got him to come around was when Kyami dropped him on the cold tile floor in the bathroom so hard it practically shocked him back to life.

Kyami went to the sink around the corner and wetted a towel she happened to stuff in her pocket; she walked back to the squirming T'suki who was face flat on the ground.

Kyami pulled him up and set him against the wall, his face red from the drop and punch.

"Hhhgnnn…" he tried to say something.

"Shh…your head hurts." Kyami pressed the cool rage to his head, "Here, this'll help."

T'suki managed to pull and arm up and hold the towel there himself.

"W-Water…" he mumbled, Kyami understood.

"I'll be right back." She said getting up and running to the vending machine she just so happened to pass when taking him(more like _dragging_ him) to the bathroom.

It took her a while but she bought him a water bottle and ran back into the bathroom.

"Oi, oi, look who it is." She heard an unfamiliar voice say as she entered.

There was a boy, wearing the Nekoma high jacket lightly kicking T'suki's side.  
"What happened, eh, giant man? Someone hurt you?"

T'suki made eye contact with Kyami who was marching up to them.

"Hey you." She said getting the boys attention, "Whaddya doin' to my friend." She knelt down next to T'suki opening the bottle of water and slowly pouring it into his mouth.

The boy stared at them with a look of disgust. "Faggots." He mumbled.

Kyami stood up in a flash a gabbed the taller boys collar, she gave him her death glare, "Why don't you just _Fuck off_ , asshole." She said, scaring him shitless.

Then a more familiar voice came in, "Hey, Ryosuki."

Kyami knew that voice, the voice that always made her feel safe, the voice of an old friend. She couldn't help but smirk as she made eye contact with the boy.

Kenma walked in.

He was a smaller boy who grew a bit taller since his last match with the team, his hair the same.  
Even though it was the opposite team he couldn't but be sympathetic towards T'suki.

"Ryosuki. Come." He said, the other boy mumbled something about fags and walked out.

Kenema walked forward, he knelt next to T'suki and Kyami.

"What happened?" he asked looking at T'suki.

"Eh…um…long-ish story Kenma." Kyami said, "How have you've been?" she asked hushly.

"Good, what about you Kya-"

"Hey, you have another towel with you?" Kyami asked cutting him off.

"Yeah." He reached into his bag and pulled one out.

"Cool, follow me." She stood up and walked back to the sinks with her towel in hand.

She turned on the faucet, Kenma doing the same. She glanced at him sideways, he glanced at her also.

"So, Kyami." He started, breaking the silence. "How'd you end up on the boys team…isn't that not permitted in your high school?"

She laughed, "Long story, oh yeah, no one knows I'm a girl, except for a few exceptions on the team."

"I see." He said, "So your name then is…?"

"Ky." She said.

"Hmm…" he nodded "different, but suitable."

Kyami chuckled lightly, "I've missed you Kenma." She smiled.

They walked back to T'suki who was now a little more conscious.

"Well, I got to go." Kenema stood up, "Nice seeing you again, and hope you loose." He lightly smirked.

She smirked back facing her attention back to the very confused T'suki.

"O-oi…" T'suki mumbled, Kyami knelt down.

"Hey, so….how is your face doin'?" she asked, teasing him a bit.

A joyful sneer came out of his mouth, "Okay. I can feel it starting to bruise..." he glanced at her, making eye contact "why'd you hit me anyway?"

"Well…" Kyami said, pulling up so they could start walking to the court, "Impulse, I guess." She shrugged.

"Sure." He said as they slowly walked into the court, "I know you better than that. Normally it takes a lot to make you lash out and punch someone." He finished.

Kyami rolled her eyes, "I'm about to do it AGAIN." She snapped just to scare him.

They both laughed, as she let him lean on her, he didn't feel like a burden, she felt happy that he was willingly leaning on her.

They stopped at the doors to the court; echoes of voices and balls being hit came through the door crack.  
Kyami breathed in and out, she was ready, ready to play her best.

"Ky! T'suki!" Kyami and T'suki turned their heads, to see Shoyo, Tobio and Yu jogging in their direction.

"Hey, you're okay!" Yu said hitting the back of T'suki's head.

"Oi, I still have a headache you know!" T'suki snapped back, as Yu laughed at him.

"So, you got him to wake up huh?" Tobio asked Kyami.

She nodded, "Yeah…it wasn't that hard." She glanced at the doors as another loud echo came out. She didn't mean to but her eyes were filled with anxious excitement.

Shoyo noticed this, he remembered the first time he had a practice match. He grinned with glee, grabbing Kyami's wrist.

"You ready?" he asked, ready to push the door open.

Kyami looked at him, at the door, at Yu and T'suki, back to the door and at Tobio. She seemed to stop at Tobio; he sweetly smiled at her and gave her a slight nod.

"Go on." He whispered.

Kyami didn't know why but all she wanted to do was hug her dear Tobio Kageyama. It wouldn't be a hug for romantic feelings, no, she didn't see him in that way (also she knew his and Shoyo's secret ;) she saw him as an older brother almost best friend. And she knew that she loved him, like he was a part of her family.

But that didn't matter right now.

She glanced back at the door, and then to Shoyo, she nodded and gulped.

"I'm ready…" she managed to stutter out.

Shoyo grinned, "OKAY!" he exclaimed, "Here we go!"

"Send, Another, Kenma!" Tetsuro Kuro yelled from the side lines.

Kenma did as he was told, and set up for the spiker.

Kuro glowered; he was the new couch of the Nekoma volleyball team. And he couldn't be anymore prouder of his close awkward friend Kenma.

*BANG*

The doors to the court slammed open and in jumped Shoyo, shouting at the top of his lungs;

"WELCOME TO NEKOMA, KY!"

Kyami followed him in, she was stunned.

Kuro's eyes locked on the small player, his eyes flickered. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Kyami with wild daring eyes.

Kyami looked around as Shoyo pulled her towards their teams spot.  
She then noticed the pair of eyes dead set on her, her eyes widened as she watched Kuro's smile grow a bit wider.

' _Oh god._ ' She thought.

"Kyami."


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO MY DEAREST READERS.**

 **tis, the 7th of November at 1:38 AM and I promised I'd update with a longer chapter...and yes. tis this is pretty long (compared to my other chapters XP)**

 **so please enjoy this chapter, in which was super fun to write.**

 **not only because we get to see mini Kuro and Kenma, but let me just say: writing Kyami's dad and making his character was the most fun tbh.**

 **idk why but I just LOVE his character, he is most defiantly where Kyami gets her goofiness from XD**

 **but yes.**

 **we get to read about Kyami's past a little bit.**

 **but don't worry in the next chapter there WILL be a game and we get to see "Girl Legs" herself in action!**

 **YUSH!**

 **hah okay enjoy freaks and please leave a review and like...spread the word if you like it! so yeah!**

 **~Nina**

 **(oh I have like an authors note like in the middle of somewhere so yeah, idk why but I just put it there ^^)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Feelings and Memories from Nekoma.**

 **7 years, ago**. Kyami's small house in Nekoma City.

Kyami sat up in her small pink bed and jumped out. She quickly looked out her window. It was nice and sunny outside, she was super excited.

"This is great!" she said to herself, putting on her bunny slippers.  
"MMMOOOMMM! DAAAADDDDD!" she yelled running through the short halls to her parents' room.

"Good morning, Kyami." Her mother said, smiling as she helped her onto the big bed.  
"What's up?"

Kyami glanced next to her mom where the right side of the bed was empty, she frowned.  
"Where's daddy?" she asked.

"Right here princess!" her father exclaimed sneaking up behind her picking her up, earning a shriek of terror and excitement.

"Dad!" Kyami said hugging her father.

He pounced down on the bed with her, giggles coming from both of their mouths.

"Oi, Kyoshi, stop it, you're going to spill my coffee." Kyami's mom said, glaring at her husband.

"Hey, daddy, can you make me breakfast so I can go outside already! Please please please!" Kyami ordered.

Her father slowly sat up, "Kyami, what do you do outside?"

Kyami stared blankly at him, "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "Well, dear, whenever I see you outside all you do is sit on the sidewalk and stare across the street."

Kyami's head perked up, "Oh yeah, well, I like to watch the kids across the street play volleyball in their backyard. You see daddy, they have a small fence and I can see them throw the ball in the air." She crawled off the bed.  
"And sometimes I can see the taller boy jump up and hit the ball. It cool!" she exclaimed grabbing his arm.  
"Now, can you please come feed me?"

Her father glanced at his wife, a little confused with his daughters strange weekend activity, she took a sip of her coffee before saying,  
"She's so your child."

He glanced down back at the eager Kyami and gleamed, "She sure is." He scooped her up and carried her away chanting 'Breakfast Breakfast'.

After breakfast Kyami quickly got dressed into her normal weekend outside-outfit. It included of jean shorts and a bright orange shirt that was bit too big. She was quite small for an eight year old, it didn't bother her.

She ran outside with her towel in hand and set it down on the sidewalk she put her bottle of juice down and sat down 'crisscrossed-apple-sauced'.

It was only a few moments when she heard the shouts from the boys behind the house.

"Come on, Kenma, play with me!" the loudest one said.

Kyami had to be super quiet to hear the others reply, "You should find someone else to play with you." The quieter voice complained.

Kyami leaned to the right to see just beyond the small three foot fence, she watched in awe as the louder, taller boy jumped up a hit the ball with his hand letting out a loud, "YOSH!"

Just then she heard the quieter boy shout, (he wasn't as quiet anymore.)  
"Kuro! You almost hit my D.S!"

"Oops…" the louder boy said.

Beyond the fence, Kuro watched the small Kenma as he turned around to go get the ball.  
Kenma picked it up, noting how it missed his D.S by an inch, he glared at the ground before turning around and aiming at Kuro.

"Kenma don't throw it at m-" he was cut off by his instinct to duck from the ball flying his way.

Kenma's throw was so "powerful" that it flew past the tiny fence into the front yard, and that was pretty good for Kenma.

Back out front Kyami watched as the ball bounced into her feet, she smiled and picked it up.

Kenma and Kuro ran from outback and Kuro walked up to Kyami who was now standing up holding the ball.

He stopped and starred at her, he was about a few feet away from her.

"U-Um…t-t-this your ball?" she asked, shutting her eyes, holding it out.

Kuro nodded, but didn't take it.  
Kyami opened her eyes and glanced at him.

He was standing there with a cheesy grin on his face, he laughed, "Come on, girl, throw it to me."

She blinked one more time, but then the smile spread across her face.

She tried her best to remember how he hit the ball.

She nodded once at herself, took a step back, threw the ball in the air, jumped up and hit the ball with all her power.

(*authors note: Kyami is just adorable \^v^/…continue.)

To Kuro's surprise she hit it well; he bumped it up then caught it. He smiled.

"Hey, want to come and play?" he asked.

Kyami didn't believe it, she quickly nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, p-please!"

Kuro laughed at her, he turned and gave Kenma a nod saying that it's okay to come over and say hi.

He turned back to see Kyami folding her towel and picking up her drink.

"But you're going to have to meet my parents first." She said, "But I'm sure they'll be okay with it." She had the look of determination.

"Okay!" Kuro said, grabbing Kenma's wrist and followed Kyami up to her door, but stopped as she opened it.  
"Is it okay for us to really come in?" he asked.

Kyami nodded, "yup, they won't mind."

Kyami walked into the small house, leading them into the kitchen where her parents were sitting at the table still eating and doing some work.

They stopped eating when they saw Kyami accompanied by two boys' each a little older than her.

"M-Mom, Dad, these are my friends…" Kyami said pointing to the boys.

Kyami's father narrowed his eyes at Kuro; not bothering to notice the small Kenma.

"…Kyami, who are your friends?" he asked, turning in his chair completely to face the three children.

"Oh, um this is…" She looked at Kuro for help, he understood.

He stepped forward, placing a hand across his chest in a fist.  
"Sir! I am Tetsuro Kuro!" he motioned Kenma over, who did the same gesture.  
"And this is my best friend Kenma Kozume, Sir!" and with that they both bowed.

Kyami's father starred at them blankly, "It's like their from _Shingeki no Kyojin_." He mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-Yes daddy and they wanted to know if I could go play volleyball with them." Kyami said shuffling her feet.  
"C-Can I?!" she asked, almost lunging forward with her words.

Kyami's mother smiled sweetly, "Nice to meet you boys, but could you please go wait outside while Kyami and her father talk."

The boys nodded and did what they were told and waited outside patiently.

Kyami father sat in his char still rubbing the back of his neck, deep in thought.

"Kyami…" He started.

"H-Hai!?"

"Don't tell me…these are the boys you watch…"

"T-They are! Their ball bounced across the street and I threw it back to them and then THEY were the ones who asked if I wanted to play!" she exclaimed losing a little hope.

He sighed, "Kyami…"

Her mother (came to the rescue) put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Kyoshi, she been watching them since the beginning of spring. And she hasn't made a single friend since we've moved here, and now she finally has the chance to." She whispered.

"Well, maybe you should've put her in school." He snapped back at her.

Kyami's mother glared at her husband then quickly covered it up with a small irritated smile.

"Well, dear, what's it going to be? A yes or no?"

He looked up ay his daughter who had a few flickers of hope in her eyes. He sighed.  
"Okay…why not."

Kyami squealed and jumped onto her father's lap hugging his neck, "Thank you daddy!"

"Hey, hey, listen." He gave her a stern but kind look, "If anyone of them try to touch you or do something bad to you, scream and kick them in their special spot, okay?" he finished with a wink.

Kyami giggled, "Yes, daddy.  
She ran back to the door.

"Come and check in, in about thirty minutes!" her mother ordered, just as Kyami shut the door.  
she looked out the small kitchen window and watched her daughter and her friends each lock hands, look both ways and then walk across the street.  
"That taller boy…he looks like would protect Kyami." She laughed, sitting down next to her husband.

He was sitting rubbing his neck again, she slapped hs hand, and he gave her the "WTF" look.

"Your only twenty-nine no need to do things like that." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Mazume." He held her hand, "When will we be able to afford a _school_ education for our daughter?"

She huffed, "Kyoshi…one day we will, but for now all I can do is homeschool her. Anyway," she stood up, "she is a good help at the bakery."

"Ha, yeah she probably eats everything!" he laughed.

Kyami walked into the backyard, and smiled at the little line they made with rocks.

"Is this for dividing the game?" she asked.

Kuro nodded, "Yep…"

"Whose house is this anyways?"

"Mine." Kuro said, "Kenma over there," he nodded towards Kenma, "lives a block away. But he's always here."

Kyami glanced at Kenma and smiled when he looked at her.

"I'm happy, I finally have some friends." She said.

"Huh? You don't have friends?" Kuro asked.

"No. you see I just moved here back in January and I'm homeschooled, so I don't get to know many people." Kyami stared at her feet.

"Well then, it's good you have us, right?" Kuro grinned.

Kyami grinned back, "Yeah!"

"OK…" Kuro threw the ball in the air, "Here we go!"

They played until sunset, Kenma coming in and out of the game(s). When Kuro's mother realized how late it had gotten she ordered the boys to walk Kyami home.

Kuro, grabbed Kyami and Kenma and walked across the street carefully, like he was their guardian.

Kyami liked it, but Kenma on the other hand hated it.

"Kuro…" he complained, "I'm not a baby."

"Still," Kuro said, "you and Kyami are so small that the cars might not see you."

Kenma sighed in response.

When they got to the other side, Kyami walked up to her door before opening it she looked at the boys, with a questioning look.

"Um…how old are you guys?" she asked.

Kuro laughed and pointed at Kenma, "He's nine-and-a-half, and I'm ten almost eleven." He finished with a smile.

Kyami laughed, "Okay, well, I'll see you soon…" she reached for the nob.

"Wait." Kenma said, to their surprise, "C-C-Can you hang out tomorrow also?" he asked.

Then Kyami's Mother opened the door, "Welcome home," she looked at the boys and nodded, "evening boys."

"MOM!" Kyami jumped up, "They want to know if I can play tomorrow also!" she practically yelled her face puffing-up as she held her breath.

Her Mother blinked, "W-Well, I can't see why not…"

"Thanks, Mom!" Kyami said, she waved goodbye to Kuro and Kenma, before running into her house.

"I'm so happy, I'm so happy…~" she sang to herself as she went to her room.

 **Present day.**

Kyami starred at Kuro, heart racing at the familiar warm smile. Those feelings from years ago over took her body.

Kenma saw Kyami and Kuro starring at each other; he quickly walked up to Kuro, and told him about how Kyami is pretending to be a boy.  
Kyami watched, looking for what expression he would do, but being Kuro he just chuckled and smiled, he took a few steps towards Kyami, slightly lifting his arms open.

She took a step forward, then he, until they were only about three yards away from each other. She smiled, the verge of tears coming.

"Tetsuro..." she mumbled.

"Ky…" he stopped short, and winked.

She laughed and started to jog, in which quickly turned into a run, in which was joined by Kuro, who met her half way.  
Kyami ran so fast that when Kuro caught her in his arms, he stumbled back a bit but holding tight, lifting her off the ground.

"Kuro…!" she breathed into his neck as he held her there.

"Kyami…" he whispered, just for her ears, "How's my little sister doin?"

She laughed as he let her down, their hands linked together.

They didn't realize everyone was watching until, Shoyo, yelled out:

"HA! GGGAYYY!"

But was quickly shut up by a smack to the head by Tanaka.

Kuro and Kyami glanced at the stares from everyone, boy, do they have some explaining (lying) to do before the game.

* * *

 ** _NOTES._**

 **...yes.**

 **I DID leave an attack on titan Easter egg in there XP  
if you didn't catch it go back and find it! **

**but yeah so, while your waiting for the next up-date I wrote out the first chapter to my next story about my own original characters, with a story line about like assassins and stuff. its pretty good.**

 **its a mystery/romance/family/a lot of violence and it'll be just great ^^**

 **(you can find it one my profile page an stuff)**

 **so yeah  
I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading! yay!**

 **until next time!**

 **~Nina**


	12. Chapter 12

**...**

 **okay, I know...I know I haven't updated in a LOONNGGG while.**

 **but, here I am! ^^**

 **how are you all?! ive missed this place!  
so here is chapter 12! ikr, hahahahahahahahaha, idk. don't ask.  
now im warning you guys this one is pretty sort, But the next chapter will BE ALOT LONGER. **

**and omg, so im sorry I haven't gotten back to your reviews! im just busy! please forgive me!  
but I do thank you ALL for the reviews, every time I get one I re-read it all the time. **

**anyways, I DO HAVE a few questions to ask you guys.**

 **1: who do YOU ship in the show and stuff?**

 **2: are you happy with the fact that Kyami has A past with the boys from Nekoma?**

 **3: are you going black Friday shopping with your parents?  
**

 **4: do you guys want to see the character layout I drew of Kyami? (if so please write it in the review)**

 **I know the 3rd question is a bit off. haha, but on Black Friday, i'll post the LOONNGGG chapter so you all can read it then ^^**

 **anyways, happy update day guys!**

 **please leave a like/favorite and stuff.**

 **-Nina.**

* * *

 **Chapter twelve: her home.**

With all eyes on her; Kyami, staggered forward towards the group; with a simple yet awkward smile.

"U-Um…g-guys…not many of you may know this…but-" she stopped when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Me and Ky Sawamura go way back," Kuro said, giving Kyami a quick glance, "right, Sawa?"

Kyami understood, "Y-Yeah. We do…"

"Close, huh?" Tanaka said, crossing his arms, letting out a huff.

Kuro was about to say something when Kyami found the words.

"Y-Yes, Tanaka." She said, getting his attention. "As a matter of fact, we're so close that he's' like an older brother to me. Heck, he's also slept over." (That was true too.)

Tanaka, snapped his head back at her, and slightly glared.

Kyami also crossed her arms, and her green eyes narrowed on him.

"H'yeah." She sifted her legs, "You have a problem with that?"  
little did she know this sent Tanaka overboard.

"Yeah! Of course I have a problem! Heck! Daichi should be the one yel-"

"Tanaka, that's enough." Suga grabbed him, and pulled him outside.

Kyami starred at the door he walked out of, she really didn't understand why he was so upset. She just couldn't.

"Heh, anyways, we have a game in an hour guys!" Tobio said, taking lead.  
"We'll start warm-up's then we can start, is that okay, Tetsuro?"

Kuro nodded, "Okay guys, finish up!" and he clapped, making the group break.

Kuro, net down a bit to Kyami's eye-level.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kyami clenched her fist, "I-I'm fine. Is just he was…" she trailed off.

"Heh." Kuro stood up straight again and rubbed the top of Kyami's head, "You should really get a haircut, if you want to keep this up." He chuckled.

"Shudd'up, Baka!" she said before going back to her side.

After warm-ups, they got the game started; Daichi decided to save Kyami for a bit. Especially with Tanaka on the court, he couldn't let them near each other right now.  
But Daichi was now getting the side effects of not letting Kyami play.

"DAICHI! I WANNA PLAY, TOOOO!" she yelled.

"Wait." He said.

"DAICHI I SWEAR, ITS BEEN ALOMOST AN HOUR!" she said marching up to him, she grabbed his collar, "Put me in…NOW!" she said shaking him.

Daichi looked at Suga and Azumane for help, but they both agreed that he got himself into that situation.

After about ten minutes of Kyami begging Daichi finally called times.

"Okay," he started once the whole team was with him, "I'm putting Ky in. he should get us some points with his power serves. And also, make sure you ALL got his back." He narrowed his eyes on Tanaka, who shrugged in return.

"Okay, guys, let's do this!" Tobio said.  
"A'right! I'm fired up now!" Shoyo said, walking back onto the court.

"I got your back, Ky." Yu said.

"T-Thanks." She said, getting the ball.

She stood on the line, she was nervous. But, she knew that the team had her back, so she just…did it.

With a swift throw in the air, a jump, and a fine eye, Kyami, Scored.

"Yu!"

"Got it!"

*BAM*

"It's up!"

"Bring it here!"

"Go Hinata!"

*Bam*

"YES!"

"Nice job, Hinata." Tanaka patted Shoyo's back, and turned to Kyami.  
"You've gotten better."

Her eyes widened; she was leaned over with her hands on her knee's catching her breath.  
"Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said then turned back to the game.

"Game point! Our serve! Let's do this!" Yamaguchi yelled from the side-lines.

Now, there are two different sentences going through each teams heads, so let's take a look.

Karasuno: ' _yes! OUR serve and its Ky! Lets do this!'_

Nekoma: ' _oh crap. Its Ky's serve, well fuck this shit.'_

Yes, Kyami sure did surprise Nekoma with her extra, well aiming eyes and strength.

And whenever she scored a flicker of excitement went through Kenma's eyes. He was starting to regret everything he put her through.

And with her final jump and strength, she scored the winning point.

"YES!" echoed throughout the gym.

**  
after helping everyone clean up, Daichi held a meeting.

"Well, good job today guys. But as you can see, it's pretty late, for our game went on for a while." He stopped short and pulled out his phone, "I have contacted your parents and let them know that we'll be staying the night here."

All Daichi earned was a big yawn from everyone in unison.

"Well, okay then, get on the bus so we can find a place."

And everyone sleepily got on the bus.

"Wait, where's Kyami?" Suga asked Daichi before getting on the bus.

"Oh, she's saying goodbye to her old friends." Daichi said looking out into the dark at three faint figures.

"This place is pretty much her home."


	13. Chapter 13

**happy thanks giving guys!**

 **so, hah, I know I said I would post this for black Friday but turns out I wont be home to do that on Friday so here is the next chapter! YAY**

 **now this one is fun, I think its fun, so you'll think its fun, at least I hope XD**

 **but please please please, don't hate me :/**

 **when you finish this chapter you'll know why.**

 **and also, please be sure to check out my other little story im making. its an original but its like short and just for fun. ^^**

 **okay that's all for now, I should update sooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, but my Birthday is coming up so idk XP**

 **thanks for the reviews and stuff, I really DO enjoy reading them and all.**

 **and please leave another if you want and OH!**

 **so, I want you guys to tell me about YOUR favorite moments so far in this book, whether being, Fun, Sad, Happy or just weird, I would LOVE TO KNOW.**

 **okay, that's all, see you all soon!**

 **~Nina.**

 **P.S**

 **WARNING!**

 **very mature language :/**

 **sorry**

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen: Truth or Dare ;)**

"Daichi, take a left…I said LEFT!" Suga screamed, holding on to the driver's seat for dear life as Daichi made a sharp and narrow left turn that sent everyone on the bus flying.

"Everyone alright?!" Daichi yelled behind him.

Everyone sat up and went back to their seats.

"So much for sleeping…" Yu said folding his arms as he sank back into his seat next to the surprisingly still asleep Azumane.

"So, Suga," Shoyo started as he made his way towards the front. "Where are we staying?"

"Oh, well, my aunt-"

*SCREEECHHH*

"Daichi…" Suga said, getting his balance back.

"Sorry my bad."

"As I was saying…" Suga turned back to Shoyo who was lying on the ground, a bit shocked at the sudden movement of the bus. "My Aunt owns a small inn here, and I called her to ask if we could say and she said okay."

"I see, so Suga-Chan has family here also?" Shoyo jumped back up.

"Yep, but with Daichi driving all we can do is pray that we'll make it there in one piece." Suga chuckled.

"Hold on!" Daichi yelled, turning the bus again, but this time everyone held on as told.

"Daichi, I have a question for you." Tanaka started, "How in the world did you even _get_ your driver's license?"

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, for your information, my person who was with me as I took the test was very…" Daichi railed off seeing the glare in Suga's eyes.

"Uh-oh Daichi I advise you to NOT finish that sentence." Kyami laughed from the back.

Suga nodded in conformation.

"Hey, while we're waiting let's play a game!" Yamaguchi said standing up, "I mean, pretty much everyone is awake so why not?"

"Okay!" Shoyo said, "What game?"

"I was thinking maybe the car color game or something."

Everyone glanced outside, "one, there are barley any cars on the road and two, it's hard to see in the dark." Tobio said.

"OH! I got it!" Yu said, "How about…Truth or Dare." He grinned.

"Okay, why not." Tanaka said, "Okay everyone get over here."

"Hey, Daichi," Suga whispered watching as the teens all gathered around each other, "remember when we played this game...alone?"

Daichi smirked, "how can I not?" he looked in his rearview mirror and a caution look came upon his face. "But, I'm not comfortable with them playing…especially Kyami."

"Aw, it'll be alright. Anyway, it's only ten PM so they won't get into what we got into this early." Suga smiled playfully.

Once everyone got situated close to each other; Yu started off.

"Okay! I wanna go first, so someone ask me."

"Okay, Yu, truth or dare?" Kyami asked.

"Dare." He smirked even more dangerously.

"Hmm…" everyone was deep in thought.

' _Oh I know!_ ' Kyami stood up; "Come here" she said and whispered in his ear.

He backed away and nodded, "Okay! I will!" he said almost laughing, "Okay, who's next."

Everyone stared at him confused, "Wait." Tobio said, "What'd you tell him to do?"

"you'll have to wait and see." Kyami chuckled.

The game went on with goofy dares and truths, until Tanaka stood up.

"Okay, for everyone, would you all like to do a Truth, or a dare?" he asked.

Everyone made eye contact then nodded, "Truth." They all said in unison.

"Okay, you asked for it…" He gave them all a mischievous look.  
"Have any of you…had sex?"

*SCREEECHHH*

"DAICHI!" Suga yelled.

"Sorry, it's just…Tanaka, said…yeah."

"It's fine." Suga assured him, "Go ahead guys." Suga told the startled teenagers.

Everyone looked down at their feet, as Tanaka pointed to each one.

"Yu, have you?"

"Y-Yes."

A long "OOOO~~~" came out from everyone's mouths as he blushed.

"Okay, how about you T'suki?"

"Nope."

"Fucking pussy." Yu laughed as everyone else did.

"Yamaguchi, why'd you have to suggest we play a game?" T'suki asked a bit irritated.

"Sorry, T'suki."

Tanka went on and pointed to Tobio, "Okay, what about you?"

Tobio blushed; Shoyo had a straight face as he answered for him, "Yes." He said.

Everyone stared at the bright haired boy.

"H-How do you know?" T'suki finally sputtered out.

"Well, um…" Shoyo looked at Tobio for an answer but wasn't surprised when Tobio looked like a statue in his last moments of shock.  
"W-We're best friends. So I mean, I would know right?" Shoyo chuckled awkwardly.

"Okay…how about you then?" Tanaka asked him.

This time it was Tobio who answered for him, making Shoyo turn into a lifeless statue in its state of shock.

Tanka went on as Shoyo and Tobio were strangling each other.

"And…Ky." He smiled, "Have you had sex?"

Kyami looked out the window, and stared at the passing houses. She breathed in then out.

"Okay." She said, and turned to face the ernes toys, "Yes I have yo-"

But her voice was cut off by a mix of voices shouting, "WHAAAATTTT?!" and *SCCCCRRREEECCCHHH*

Daichi slammed on the breaks, and sent the teens flying forward towards Suga.

"W-We're here…" Daichi breathed, he was having a tiny anxiety attack.

Everyone stood up, cautiously, even Azumane who slept through everything else.

"OO~" Shoyo said jumping up, "It looks so cute!" he said, pointing to the Six story inn.

"Y-Yes…"Suga said, as Daichi stood up and practically ran off the bus. "D-D-Daichi...!" Suga went after him.

Kyami sat up, and rubbed her head, she looked at the person in front of her, his eyes, narrowed on her with shock and some hurt.

"T-Tanaka…" she stuttered, standing up, "it's nothing really…where's Daichi?"

Everyone pointed outside the bus, as she walked.

Outside Daichi was bent over breathing heavily with Suga rubbing his back.

"Daichi…you okay? Do you feel sick?"

Daichi straitened up, and looked at Suga in the eye, tears forming in the corners of his brown ones.

"K-Kyami…has…had…why?" he clutched onto Suga's jacket, "Why?"

"Daichi! Suga!" Kyami said running of the bus, and stared at the two.

And within a few seconds, Daichi grabbed her shoulders and shook her, yelling.

"WHO WAS IT?! Kyami! Who?!"

"Daichi!" Suga grabbed him, making Daichi release Kyami who feel to the ground.  
"Stop it, alright?" he said making Daichi look at him.

Kyami stood up, and straightened her back, "D-Daichi…" she whispered walking up to him, "I-I'm…sorry." She whispered.

He shook his head, "how can I tell your mom that it happened when you were in MY protection?" he asked.

Kyami softly smiled, "Well, you don't have to. Because it didn't happen while I was with you."

Daichi's eyes widened.

"Kyami, Daichi, we all need to talk…" Suga said, "Alone." He finished.

Daichi shook his head, "Okay, but first…I want to know."

Kyami stared at him, her hands were shacking, "I…I can't tell you…"

"Please." He said.

Kyami starred down, and closed her eyes.

"Alright…ALRIGHT!" she looked up at the two guys.  
' _You have to tell them._ '  
"It was…"


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys.**

 **im sorry im late :(**

 **I just got a job this week and uhg, its so Hard and tiring.**

 **my body is just blehhhh.**

 **but here is part 1 to chapter 14, I should have pt 2 out by sunday then after that i'll do another update but for Christmas im taking a break from updating and wont update till, like the 30th of DEC. don't worry i'll still be writing while im on break but I wont update until I am at least 3 chapters ahead.**

 **yeah its a lot of work! haha**

 **so yes I hope you enjoy this lil part, cuz it was difficult to write and yeah.**

 **okay, again thanks! and don't hate me :/**

 **( _if you want to know who Daichi's first was just ask me :3 )_**

 ** _love, Nina_**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A Night at the Inn.

Part 1~

"Thank you for having us!" every single one of the team members bowed in front of the old lady.

"Oh, no problem~" she sang, "I have many rooms."

"Okay, boys, follow me and I'll show you to the loft, right Auntie?" Suga said, picking up a few bags.

"Yes, Kōshi-San."

Behind Suga, Yu, T'suki and Yamaguchi where holding in their laughs very badly.  
"Ppsskkttsssh" Yu broke, then T'suki.

"Oi, Suga, isn't Kōshi and GIRL name!?" T'suki hollered accidently loud enough for everyone to hear.

"HAHAHAHA!" burst from everyone's mouths, until Daichi shut them up.

"OI." His voice roared over their laughs. "We are not going to make fun of Suga's name, unless you ALL want to wake up at five in the morning tomorrow, a _Saturday_ , to go for a 5 mile run, huh?"

The hallway seemed to have no life in it, for no one dared to speak.

"Good, now come on, grab the bags and follow Suga." Daichi ordered and the boys did as they were told.

Kyami waited by Daichi until Suga and the boys were out of sight.

"So, what are we gonna do about SHOWERS, cause I smell." She complained holding her shit.

"Good, its better you smell, to keep boys off of you." He finished harshly.

"OHMYGOD!" Kyami rolled her eyes, "Listen, it happened a while ago, no biggy."

"Well, you're lucky I still don't know who it was, or else I'd be out killing him."

"Daichi…" Kyami looked at her feet, "it wasn't him who forced it on me though."

"I don't care!" Daichi sighed, "Can we have this convocation when Suga is with us, in private?"

"Yes…" she said and walked up the stairs.

Suga's Aunt gave the team a bit loft on the fifth floor to use for the night. The boys were psyched, for the room had four TV's with three game consoles connected to them AND six mini-fridges filled with, well, what most people would call diabetes.

"YUUUSSSS!" Yu said being over dramatic.

"IM SO READY TO EAT ALL THAT!" Shoyo chimed in.

"But, guys remember," Suga started getting their attention, "make sure it stays clean-ish because I do NOT want my auntie cleaning up after you boys." He finished then walked out.

"Oh, Kyami, you sleeping with them?" He asked, walking up to Kyami as she got to the door.

"Yeah, well, maybe." She sighed, "Daichi is having a tiny freak-out."

Suga laughed, "Ha! Yeah I know he can be a bit….up tight when it comes to things like…" he trailed off not daring to pull on her strings.

"Yeah no. it's okay." She picked her bags back up, "anyway, I'm talking to him tonight so yeah and please make sure you can be there." And she walked into the loud room.

At dinner everyone was hyped, for Suga's aunt made everyone Rice balls, curry and pot stickers. And a lot of them.

"Okay, everyone listen up!" Daichi called out. "So, you all know that there is a public bathhouse down the road so you all should walk together after helping cleaning up dinner. Then I want you all asleep by eleven. Got it Yu?" Daichi glared at the wild haired boy.

He quickly nodded his head, "it's okay, cuz Asahi said I could stay in his room, so no worries!"

Azumane's face quickly grew red as he rubbed the back of his head, "I…I mean-its…not like-like…yeah."

Everyone chuckled, "okay, boys." Auntie cut in, "time to clean up so you can go wash off."

And with one giant groan, that was quickly sh-ed by Suga, they got up and started cleaning the small kitchen.

When they got done all the boys left in a big group down the road, aside from Kyami, Suga and Daichi.

in Daichi and Suga's room, Kyami sat on their bed for the night, nervously playing with the sleeve of her sweater.

Suga then sat down as Daichi was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Come here." Suga said, and Kyami crawled over and sat in front of his lap as he started to put tiny braids in her hair.

"Do I have to tell Daichi?" she complained.

"Yes," he said, "it might be hard to but trust me, it'll make your guys relationship stronger if you know everything about each other."

"Well, it's not like he told me the first time _he_ had sex. Yet alone who he did it with."

"Oh?" Suga smirked, "he hasn't, well then I'll just tell you-"

"DON'T YOU DARE KOSHI!" Daichi yelled running into the room.

Kyami and Suga laughed.

Daichi sighed and also sat on the bed, "Now, Kyami, I want the truth from you."

Kyami swallowed and stared at the wall in front of her, she nodded slightly.

"Okay." Daichi glanced at Suga who gave him and encouraging smile.  
"Um, w-w-who was it?"

Kyami sighed, "Well, I doubt he even remembers, but, it…it was Kenma." She held her breath waiting for Daichi to explode.

"…oh."

"Oh?" Kyami and Suga said in unison.

"W-Well, if I'm honest I thought that it was Kuro who did to you." Daichi said awkwardly.

Kyami laughed, "NO!" she said, "omg noooo, trust me him and Kenma are inseparable now, so omg, no."

"ew." Suga said, and Daichi playfully nudged him.

"Well, you see, its just you and Kuru are close, so I mean…yeah" Daichi shrugged.

"Omg, he's like a BROTHER to me! You're so gross!" Kyami said getting off the bed

"Whatever, I mean, your gross for doing "it" with Kenma." Daichi muttered, just to be hit in the face by two pillows by Kyami and Suga

"For your information, Kenma is VERY attractive." She said then walked out.

Daichi sighed and sunk into the bed, Suga stroking his hair.

"Why am I the one who has to be her guardian?" he complained.

"Because," Suga pulled him up, "its practice for our kids." He smiled.

"Oh? OUR kids?" Daichi smirked ever so handsomely, "well, we better get started." And with that he pursed his lips to Suga's.

"hey." He pulled away.

"hmm?"

"Were you really going to tell Kyami who my first was?"

"Maybe…"

 ***stomp, stomp, stomp***

"Get our ass over here!"

After the talk, Kyami went back down to the kitchen where no soul was, the only place she could let her girl-urges free.

So as many of us do, she swung open the fridge and pulled out every sweet thing she saw and ate. She didn't really know why but after telling Daichi and Suga those things not even her closest friends knows she just didn't feel right.

But just like everything else in her life, her little moment of happiness came to an end when the backdoor in the kitchen burst open.  
The boys came in loud and not aware of the small person in the kitchen. Heck they all passed her, in which made her happy.

Kyami cleaned up her food mess and walked up to the counter where a key with a note for her was there and it read:

Kyami, please take this key and sleep how a normal girl would…I guess? Its for your own room, and please don't hate me for it. But it has nothing to do with the fact that you are a girl and the boys are, well, boys. I just think it would be best if you have your own room for the night. And plus Daichi said either you have your own room or you sleep with us. And I don't want that.  
 _~Suga._

Kyami laughed as she picked up the key and headed for her room.

After getting situated in her room, Kyami didn't realize how much time passed by.

"Oh crap! It's already twelve!" she exclaimed, grabbing a her shower bag.  
"I better get to that Bathhouse."

She walked out of her room and passed the boys room; she could hear the video games and voices of her teammates. She laughed when she overheard Hinata say,  
"I JUST LOVE YOUR ABS TOBIO!"  
and Tobio whisper-yell at him to shut up.

She walked up to Daichi and Sugas' room.

And I'll just say she heard some things no Teenage girl should ever hear. So she skipped over telling Daichi she was going to the Bathhouse and just went.

"Is everyone asleep?" asked Hinata who was lying next to Tobio in the dark room.

"Yes, why?" Tobio answered irritated.

"Because~" Hinata rolled onto his side to face him. "I love you~ and since I love you I want to make love to you~" he sang.

Tobio sat up, face bright red, "N-No! People are here!"

"But-"

"NO _but's_!" he stood up, "I need water." And he walked out the door.

Leaving Hinata pouting to himself.

Tobio walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a cup filling it with water.

He looked out the tiny window and could she the Bathhouse lights were still on and he could see someone walking out towards the inn.

' _Probably Yu or somethin'_ ' he thought to himself, not bothering to go back to his room.

It wasn't long before the person came in through the back door.

Tobio stood there eating an apple then glanced at the frozen figure, and stopped mid-chew when he realized he wasn't looking at the same Ky he looked at earlier.


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY guys, its me! /^/**

 **how are you all doing?**

 **good? GREAT! BC its an early update, YAY!**

 **like I said I did SO MANY chapter outlines last week that...I DO KNOW HOW IM GONNA BUILD AND END THIS STORY! YAY!**

 **so yes, enjoy this chapter, and also THANKS FOR TEH REVIEWS I got this week! at first there were like none- BUT THEN I got some! yay!**

 **haha**

 **idk what it is, maybe its BC its Christmas that im happy...? or is it bc...  
I GOT A BOYFRIEND! omfg I never thought that would happen haha**

 **okay enough babbling from meh.**

 **but before you continue to my amazing story, I want to know if ANY of you reading this fan-fic are boys'?  
idk why I just want to know, that's all ^^**

 **also if you guys want to see what I look like, I have an YouTube account with some random video's of me and some friends.**

 **so yeah if you want to surf my YouTube account please do! AND I also make AMV'S so that's cool-**

 **(here is the link to my Account channel/UCIDx-ac59AUEGALrz4aNkaw/videos?view_as=public )**

 **okay GO ON! FLEE MY DEARIES! READ THIS STORY AND (leave a review or two if you can, thanks, :) )**

 _ **~Nina**_

* * *

Chapter fifteen ~ A real promise.

Kyami lightly closed the kitchen door behind her; she stared at the floor as her wet hair dripped. Its length has gotten bad, so bad she could see it hanging by her chin.  
She turned around, not expecting anyone to be up at this time, but was wrong. And when she did, she wished she put her binder on.

The person stared at her, his mouth dropped open, but was quick to close again.

Kyami sucked in and gripped her bag and ran past him, determined to not say anything.

But he goals were disrupted when the person moved his arm in one swift movement and gripped hers, making her stop in her tracks.

Kyami shook her head, she couldn't see the persons face, but she knew it was a teammate. A teammate who didn't know yet.

"Ky…" the person said.

"No! Please…" Kyami said her voice shaky.

The persons grip loosened, "I know."

Kyami's eyes widened in the darkness around them. Her back trembled, as tears waited for the "okay" to break free. She bit her lip.

"Y-You…what now?"

"I know." The person repeated again, his voice low and warm, Kyami recognized it.  
"You can trust me…Ky."

Kyami turned around to face the person, and flung she into his arms, saying over and over again, "Please don't tell anyone, Tobio! Please!"

Kyami and Tobio stayed in their embrace for about ten minutes, when he broke away, franticly looking for the light-switch.

When he flicked it on, and faced Kyami, he was amazed at how Girl-ish she really was. And questioned himself, ' _why didn't I notice this before?_ '  
she stood there her right hand holding her left arm, her whole body in "tiny person mode" as she stared at the ground. But what Tobio did for sure notice was her more girl-ish features. Her hair, since it was wet, hung low and her bangs framed her face. Her eyes had no makeup on them but they brightly shown throughout the room even her eyelashes were really long. And her lips, beautiful, with tiny bit marks on them from her biting.

Kyami moved her eyes to focus on Tobio's, and she half glared.

"What 'ya looking at, perv!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her breasts and sticking out her tongue.

"U-Um, sorry…" Tobio stuttered, covering his cheeks and rubbing the bridge of his nose as he sighed, leaning on the table.  
"So, what's the story, Ky…or should I say…"

"Kyami." She said, walking up to him, sitting in the chair.

"Kyami, huh?" he tilted his head back, looking at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing you want to know how the hell it came to this with me?" she said, smirking as she pulled out the chair next to her.

Tobio sat down, and nodded his head, "Yes please, because, like I've always known you were different and all, but I just couldn't put my finger on it."

Kyami lightly laughed, "Yeah, so, should I start from the beginning then?"

"Yes please."

Kyami sat up as Tobio leaned in to hear better, and she told him the WHOLE story.

After the talk and when Tobio fully understood everything, they looked at the time not realizing how late it has gotten.

"Oh my god I'm sorry to keep you up this late." Kyami whisper-yelled jumping up from her seat.

"It's okay," Tobio laughed, "I'll walk you back to your room.

"Thanks."

"So, who doesn't know, again?" he asked as the climbed the stairs.

"Um…Yu, Hinata, Yamaguchi and T'suki." She glanced at him, "But just to be safe pretend that no one except you knows, a'right?"

"Right."

The rest of the walk was silent, no words were exchanged, even as she got to her room, they just nodded and she closed the door.

She walked up to her bed and flopped down on the mattress. She sighed as she looked at the small bedside clock, '1:45 AM' was what she read.

She tossed herself off and crawled across her floor to her bags; she lazily sat up and looked for some comfortable clothes.

As she searched she heard a voice outside her door, she crawled to the door and listened to the person.

"Okay, yeah I know!" a sigh came from the person before he continued, "Listen, I'll apply tomorrow, just please don't tell brother, okay?" he paused, and Kyami leaned on the door even more he continued, "Yes, Yes, thanks mom. I love you, okay. Goodnight."

Kyami jumped back when she felt him lean against her door. The person didn't seem to realize she was in there.

She stood up and quickly pulled her beanie and hoodie on, and swung the door open.

The person fell back with a *THUD* and stared up at the girl.

"T'suki?" Kyami asked staring back down at him as he lay there eyes wide and face red.

He shot up fixing his glasses, "Y-Yeah…sorry, I..i didn't realize t-t-this was your…" he trailed off because he was staring at her.

Kyami stared back at him but smiled, "it's okay!" she made sure all her hair was tucked under her beanie, "I wasn't really sure who it was…so I don't care."

T'suki chuckled but they just stood there awkwardly.

"U-Um…want to-" they said at the same time.

"No no, you go first." Kyami laughed.

"Oh-ok…um wanna go for a walk…?" T'suki asked scratching the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah…yeah!" Kyami exclaimed, pulled on some shoes and closing the door "Let's go!" Kyami said, practically running down the hallways.

"O-Okay!" T'suki said quickly following her.


	16. Chapter 16

**why, hello meh dear readers!**

 **my my my, what is this? an update I see, and THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS! YAY**

 **so how was YOUR Christmas, hm? or Hanukkah for those who don't celebrate Christmas.**

 **well, this is like a present I guess...? well, only BC this chapter is ELEVEN Microsoft-Words pages LONG!**

 **omg**

 **I just wrote and wrote and wrote XD**

 **and you know what?**

 **I really really, REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter. it was just SO MUCH FUN**

 **haha**

 **I love Kyami, and as you know what they say: "most main characters have the same traits as the author."**

 **and my older sister (who ALSO writes) said that Kyami and I are like the same person XP**

 **well okay then. so while you read this chapter, I want you to know that there is one part in here that really happened between me and another so yeah it was fun. and if you have any guesses just ask me and i'll tell you! ^^**

 **so yep enjoy!**

 **and also I started a one-shot for a KageHina Fan-Fic, that takes place like RIGHT BEFORE THIS BOOK happens so yeah. i'll be posting THAT tomorrow night.**

 **so be sure to check it out ;)**

 **okay meh dearies, GO ON FLEE AND READ**

 **don't forget to like and review this Chapter/Story if you liked it!**

 **thanks!**

 **~ _Nina_**

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen: When we talk.**

Kyami ran down the long quiet hallways of the Inn, she whispered yelled back at T'suki at how much of a slow-poke he is.

"I AM NOT!" he whisper-yelled back, running faster.

"RIGHT!" Kyami said, suddenly turning right.

"W-Whoa…!" T'suki said shuffling to turn.

He laughed at himself, _'why am I doing this?_ ' he thought as he kept his past.  
He looked up ahead at Kyami who looked back and laughed at him.

When he caught up to her, she was leaned over on her knee's catching her breath, he did the same.

"S-So…*huff* o-out…side?" he wheezed.

"Yeah…" she said back, heading for the stairs.

They walked outside, breathing in the fresh cold air. It wasn't "cold" per-say; it was more chilling, well at least to them because of all that running.

"So," Kyami breathed, "which way, four-eyes?" she smirked up at him.

He slightly glared at the tiny person, "forward." He said.

"OFF WE GO THEN!" she said marching forward.

They walked and walked in silence, until they came to a bridge, Kyami stepped up on the railing that over looked the tiny river under it.

"wow." She gapped, staring at the sparkly water with the moons reflection in it, below her.

"Yeah?" T'suki leaned on the railing, no need to step on it for he was tall enough.  
"You've never seen water like this?"

"Nope." She shook her head, "it's nice to look at though."

"Yeah." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Some of her hair was sticking out at the end of her beanie and her bangs fell out also. Her eyes seemed to sparkle just like the water to T'suki, it was nice.

"So," Kyami started, making him look away out of reflex. "What was that?"

"Huh?" He turned his head completely at her.

"On the phone…with your mom?" Kyami asked.

"Oh." T'suki sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, "That."

"Yeah, what was that whole "applying" thing about, a job?"

T'suki looked her in the eye, "a bit nosy aren't we?" he said, almost smiling at her reaction of an overdramatic shrug.  
"Well," he started, "my grades are pretty much excellent, and they tested me a few weeks ago in some University courses, and I apparently do better than the top University student."

"That's good, isn't it!?" Kyami exclaimed, scaring T'suki with her sudden outburst.

"W-Well, yeah, I guess…" he sighed again, "But, I don't want to leave to Tsukuba."

Kyami stared at him, she understood that feeling.

"Oh. That far, huh?"

"Yep. University of Tsukuba, some of the best STEMM schools out there."

"W-Well, maybe you could apply somewhere _closer_?" She asked.

"I totally would, but my dad is determined to get me into some of Japans' highest Universities out there, and everywhere close to home…are just some of the lowest." He finished, staring at the water.

"Hey," Kyami said, he looked at her, "why are you worrying about that NOW? You're only a 2nd year, like me."

"Yeah you see that's the thing."

"I'm not following." Kyami said her eyes and mouth making a fine line.

"Well, with the fact that my grades are some of the best in this prefecture, for a 2nd year too, are one of the reasons why my dad is making me apply to the top universities early. He's hoping one of them might pick me up before I graduate High school." T'suki explained.

"Ohh~" she sang.

"Well?" T'suki was expecting some sort of reply.

"Um…how about…" she bit her lip before saying with the most straight face ever: "That's rough, buddy."

T'suki slapped his forehead with his hand, "Useless…" he mumbled.

Kyami laughed and nudged his side with her elbow as she walked pass him.

"So, what about you?" he asked as they walked.

"What about me?"

"What are your plans for your future?"

Kyami started walking on the rows of rocks, struggling to balance her bodyweight.  
"Well," she leaned too much to one side, but caught herself, "I really don't know."

"That's expected of you." T'suki said with no emotion as he followed her on the safe path.

"Haha. But no, I'm serious! I'm just going to do…." She jumped on a big rock and stood tall swinging her arms out to the sides like a bird, "WHATEVER GOD HAS PLANNED!" she yelled into the night sky.

She turned around to look at T'suki, who was in awe at her little gesture.  
She jumped down from her tall stature.

"What?"

"N-Nothing…" T'suki stuttered.

"Well, let's get this straight." She grabbed his hand and pointed with it to the stars, "You could either take a safe path." She pointed it towards a straight line of stars, "Or…you could take the daring path that sends you storms to overcome; a path that you are not familiar with." She pointed to a wild clump of stars.

T'suki stared at the stars, his eyes wide with anticipation. He was so focused on looking for a "path" that he didn't realize that, even though their hands were by their sides, he didn't notice that they were now intertwined, and neither did Kyami.

"And, by the time I graduate I'll be eighteen, so, I can choose whatever path I want to." She turned her head completely to face T'suki, and she smiled, bigger than she ever had before. "And you can too!" she then released their hands and ran forward jumping back on the rock.

"What are you doing now?" T'suki followed her.

"Come up here." She demanded.

T'suki groaned and climbed up next to her.

"Okay, do you promise, to overcome anything God throws at you?"

T'suki paused for a moment then answered, "Yes. I do."

Kyami smiled, she turned around and looked into the sky, she raised her hands up to her frame her mouth and she yelled at the top of her lungs,

"YOU HEAR THAT! COME AT US WITH ALL YOU GOT!"

She turned back to face T'suki grabbed his hand and jumped back down form the rock.

"W-Where are we going now?" T'suki stuttered as he ran with Kyami down the moonlit path.

"BACK TO THE INN!" she yelled, "Have you _seen_ what time it is?!"

T'suki fumbled to get his phone open but gasped when he saw what time it was.

She was right, back to the inn indeed.

Kyami walked T'suki back to the boys' room, both of their cheeks flushed with red form all that running, yelling and just from being around each other.

"Okay here it is." Kyami said pointing to the door to his room.

"Y-Yeah." T'suki said awkwardly.

They stood there in silence, neither of them dared to look the other in the eye. Even though the atmosphere around them was a bit "Awkward" it was a nice atmosphere.

"S-So, goodnight then…?" Kyami said in more of a question.

"Y-Yeah." T'suki nodded as their eyes met.

Then they both chuckled at themselves.

"Okay, night then." She said turning to walk back to her bedroom.

"K-Ky…!" T'suki said right before she turned the corner.

She looked at him, his eyes still filled with a wild flame, she smiled.

"Thanks for the talk." He finished, and walked into the room.

Kyami smiled and went on her way.  
Her heart was still beating fast as if she was still running with T'suki.

 _'_ _His hand…_ ' she looked at her hand that held his, ' _was intertwined with mine…!_ '  
She mentally slapped herself, as she felt her face grow red.

She got to her room and turned the key open and was about to go in when she was stopped by footsteps.

"Hey." She turned around to see Tanaka slowing down his pace.

"Hey." She said back making him stop completely.

"So, where have you been?" he asked an eyebrow up.

"What?" she said pulling off her beanie.

"I heard some running outside our door, and when I looked I saw T'suki and you turn the corner."

"Oh?" she leaned against her doorway.

"Yeah, so I waited down in the kitchen but you guys were gone for a pretty good hour." Tanaka put his hands on his hips, "So, you two did a 'lil hanky-panky, huh?"

Kyami's face grew red within a millisecond; she clenched her fists, "WE DID NOT DO ANY OF THE SORT!"

Tanaka leaned backward as a full laugh left his mouth.

"W-We just… _talked_ , that's all." She said after calming.

"Talked?"

"Yeah, talked, Tanaka." She said a bit harshly, "It's what normal people do when they need advice."

"Kyami." Tanaka said quietly, but seriously.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him her eyes filled with concern.

"Be careful-"

"OH MY GOD, Tanaka! I KNO-"

"NO, you don't know!" Tanaka shot back at her, "You don't know what'll happen if _HE_ finds out! He'll _TELL_ the school board and the school will kick you out! Then you'll have to go live with your mom in _AMERICA_ , and have to leave the home you made here!"

Kyami stared at him, her eyes wide with his sudden burst.

"A-And…I don't want you to leave." He finished softly.

"O-Okay." Kyami said to his surprise. "I won't try to get any closer…to…T'suki." She looked down at the ground, and curled her toes together.

"…Good." Tanaka reached forward and ruffled the top of her head, "Night." And he walked off.

"Night." She whispered about to close her door when she heard his footsteps stop, she looked down at him.

He was half turned towards her and half in the direction of his room, "And Kyami, why not keep your eyes open for someone else, okay?"

"Okay." And with that she closed the door and drifted into her sleep.

The morning breakfast was big and fattening as most might say.

The boys all slept in until twelve, even Kyami.

But as much as they hated it, they really did have to leave, Daichi and Suga made them pack up quickly.

"Thank you for letting us stay!" the boys all said in unison bowing at Suga's smiling Aunt.

"Okay boys, in the bus we go! Azumane, you're driving!" Daichi said throwing the keys at Azumane.

"Yeah, please do drive." Shoyo started,  
"Yeah~ we don't want Daichi to drive and kill us all, Haha." Tobio finished making everyone laughed.

"Don't joke like that." Suga said shuddering with just the thought of Daichi driving again.

"Okay! Everyone ready?" Azumane shouted to the back.

"HAI!~" the boys sang as Azumane pulled out of the parking lot.

After about a long four hours of complaining boys and loud singing the bus ride back to Karasuno was over.

The second Azumane opened the bus doors, the whole team kinda…fell out…in a way. Like they all piled up to the door and just…fell off.

Shoyo and Yu both laid face first in the dirt not bothering to get up, that is until Tanka and Tobio walked over and pulled at the half dead boys.

Yamaguchi and T'suki walked off the bus, Yamaguchi holding onto T'suki like a new born baby.

"Get off Yamaguchi." T'suki said throwing the poor boy off him and pulling out his phone from his pocket.

"O-Okay." Yamaguchi said, blushing a bit, "what you doin'?"

"Calling to see if my mom can pick me up." T'suki said as he dialed her number, "Hey mom."  
A pause.

"Yeah, we just got to the high school."

Another.

"Oh…wow, okay. Yeah, I'll see if I can get a ride back."

Daichi and Suga walked up to the boys.

"Y-Yeah, okay, I'll see if I can get a ride home. Bye love you too."  
T'suki hung up the phone.

"Need a ride?" Suga asked, hands on his hips.

"Yeah, Yamaguchi and I both do, our parents went on a big trip down to the hot springs together."

"WHAAA?!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, "I didn't know that…"

"That's because," T'suki picked his bag up, "your parents don't like you." He said with a straight face walking to Daichi's car.

"Mean…" Yamaguchi mumbled picking up his bag and tossing it in the back of Daichi's car.

"Okay, Ky." Daichi yelled at Kyami who was about to join Shoyo and Yu on the ground.

"Huh?" she asked sleepily.

"Let's go." Daichi said motioning to the car as T'suki and Yamaguchi got in.

"O-Okay." She said trying to trip while wobbly walking to the car.

The car ride was a bit awkward with Yamaguchi in the middle of T'suki and Kyami who didn't dare to look at each other.

' _There is a…tense, atmosphere right now._ ' T'suki thought glancing from side to side at the two.

"Oi." T'suki said getting ahold of Suga (who was driving) "Here is my house."

"Okay~" Suga sang stopping the car.

"Ky, help them with their bags." Daichi said- more like ordered her to do.

Kyami did what she was told, when she got to the trunk T'suki and her reached for the same bag, and their hands brushed making both of their faces bright red.

"I-I-I-I got it." He mumbled pausing before he grabbed the whole bag.

"Oh…okay." Kyami said reaching for another bag and then following him up the path way to his house.

T'suki's house was a big two-story house, with a deep walk way up to the door, covered by trees'.

"You can drop them here." T'suki said unlocking the door and letting the over-joyed Yamaguchi into the house.

Kyami put the bags down, and T'suki grabbed them and set them inside the house.

It was quiet as they both looked down at the ground not knowing what words to exchange.

"H-Hey." He started, making Kyami's head snap up and her eyes gaze into his golden eyes. "Thanks, again, for last night."

"Haha, more like EARLY this morning." Kyami snorted at herself, she has a habit of making herself laugh more than others.

But she got T'suki to chuckle. "Hah! Yeah…"

"Uh. T'suki, I also want to thank you." She said just above a whisper.

"Eh?" he was confused.

"I-I want to thank you…for also talking to be last night…" she paused, "believe it or not, I really needed that." She smiled.

T'suki's eyes widened, "Y-Yeah, n-no problem." He said back staring into her eyes.

"And just…" she took a deep breath, "THANKS FOR BEING _HERE_. With me…!" Kyami quickly realized what she said; she quickly shoved her hand up to her mouth. But she only HALF regretted what she said.

It was a while before anyone said anything.  
Kyami, had her hand over her mouth, her face deep red trying not to look back into T'suki's deep stare, and T'suki; was trying not to let HIS face get just as red.

"I, um….got to go." Kyami said truing around quickly about to sprint away.

"Wait!"

Kyami felt a firm hand on her wrist. She turned to face T'suki who wasn't looking in her eyes at all.

"I…I know this…i-isnt right, but…" Kyami's eyes widened as she watched his face come closer.

' _Ohhhhh noooo…._ ' One part of her mind said and the other part said: ' _come a 'lil !' closer baby_ '  
 **NOTE: she hated that part of her mind.**

Then within a millisecond the gap between the two was closed by T'suki pressing his lips to hers; his eyes closed tight.

Kyami's eyes widened as she felt herself become warm inside and her face brighten, but the sensation was gone when T'suki suddenly turned away saying something about "see you later" and closed the door.

Kyami just stood there, her eyes still wide but something about her shock was different. For once, she was smiling, even though, she felt like she could cry.

' _D-D-Does this mean that…hes….IM in…Love!?'_


	17. Chapter 17

**HERE IT IS MY LOVES**

 **im sorry for being late...again.**

 **not much to say but the next update will also be a bit late :/ some family reasons with school and stuff.**

 **but its almost done! yay!**

 **thanks for reading this far!**

 **so please like and review! I NEEDDD SOME XD**

 **~Nina**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: A Real Relationship.**

Mon. 10/26 At School.

T'suki woke up this morning, too lazy to really think about anything as he got out of bed and shuffled his half asleep body to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at his crazy light blonde hair as he put on his glasses. Then, it hit him. The memory of last night, at his front door, his _impulsive_ act. His Amber eyes widened with disgust, self-hate and some happiness.

' _I kissed, Ky…_ ' his thoughts ran, ' _I_ _ **Kissed**_ _Ky Sawamura!_ ' he almost jumped at that last one.

Then his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. He opened it.

"Hey, hey, hey." His older brother said, walking in with a smirk. "Why the happy face?"

T'suki quickly glanced in the mirror and saw how he was smiling, he didn't even want to! He quickly shoved his brother over and marched out of the bathroom and back into his room.

He closed his door and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sure he was happy-ish but there was _that_ one part of him. The part of him who believed that Kyami was A boy, so that self-hate just grew that day for kissing a "boy".

Kyami didn't know why but the second she woke up and walked into the small kitchen to get breakfast her face was bright red, Daichi pointed that out.

"Good morning." Kyami said her voice a bit shaky as the memories from last night also flooded her mind.

"Good morning love." Suga said lightly planting a kiss on her head.

"Hungry?" Daichi asked his back to her and his companion as he cooked over the stove.

"Y-Yep." She stumbled over that one word.

"Kyami…?" Suga stared at her, which made her face even more red.

"Hm?!" she made a very weird noise.

"You…okay-"

"Hey! Why is your face so red?" Daichi pointed out the obvious.

Kyami's eyes widened in embarrassment, she grabbed her plate of food and stormed off into her bedroom, shouting behind her, "N-NO REASON!"

Kyami walked into school, not ready to talk to T'suki and was dreading practice.

Throughout the day in the school halls they did their best to avoid each other as much as possible. They could live with this, they both thought to themselves.

And during practice they both made sure NOT to go near each other.

And that is how their week went; they were NEAR each other but didn't talk to each other.

But after practice on Friday Kyami decides to go get herself some snacks and go sit by the little canal close to Daichi's house.

It was Friday night and that Thursday night before, Kyami cut her hair again. It was shorter but also was dyed. Yep, she went _TO_ a hair-salon and got some Dark blue highlights.

She sat herself on the grass, and pulled out a bag of chips and some Coca-Cola.  
She watched as the water moved with the current, and she was amazed at how clean the water was for a man made canal.

She breathed in the fresh air and forgot all her problems for this week. Well, almost. For whom other than-The-Baka-Giant _himself_ happened to have the same idea.

He ruined her moment of peace when he stopped dead in his tracks and only let out a slightly surprised, "Oh."

Kyami starred back at him, her eyes wide but her body didn't move. No matter how badly she wanted to run away.

But to her surprise T'suki wobbled over and dropped himself and his bag right next to Kyami. Kyami followed him with her eyes as he did so.

After pulling out his snack, and eating them a bit. He stopped and starred at the water and smiled.

"So," he started starring hard at the water to keep himself from looking at Kyami. "I g-guess you want an explanation."

Kyami didn't look at him, she just watched as her fingers played with each other as her face became a light shade of pink. "n-no." she whispered to T'suki's surprise.

"W-What?" he asked, making sure not to look at her.

"W-Well, there ARE some things you should know, before you say anything." Kyami said, glancing at him.

"Like what?" He said back this time quickly glancing at her form the corner of his eye.

"Uh," Kyami paused, and then turned her head away from his completely. "That….inmrehallyagurl." she mumbled.

"WHAT?" T'suki asked turning HIS head completely to face her.

Kyami said it again, just to get an irritated slap from T'suki against the back of her head. Kyami swung her head around to face him, with an over exaggerated "OW!"

"What did you say?" T'suki complained.

Kyami sighed, then shyly glanced at him, "Okay, don't think it's weird, all right?"

T'suki nodded; he thought she was going to say that she was "Gay".

"Okay, well, I'm…"

"Go on."

"I'm…"

"Ky."

"I'm really a girl."

"Huh."

 _Nekoma._

"I'm so done with school." Kenma mumbled slouching onto his bed.

He lazily felt around his pocket searching for his phone, and lifted his arms up in the air and typed out a message.

 **To:** Kuru-Chan.  
 **Sub:** Bored?  
Hey, Kuru. You bored? Wanna come over and play video games with me? :3

Instant reply.

 **From:** Kuru-Chan.  
 **RE. Sub:** Bored?  
YES! Good thing you texted I was about to do the unspeakable- watch Love Comes Softly with my G-Ma! XDD also, only video games?

 **To:** Kuru-Chan. **  
RE. Sub:** Bored?  
Okay, just come in through the window in my room, I'll open it. and MAYBE somethin' else if YOU win ;)

 **From:** Kuru-Chan. **  
RE. Sub:** Bored?  
YUS. Cool be there in a few.  
Also, Kenma?

 **To:** Kuru-Chan. **  
RE. Sub:** Bored?  
Yes?

 **From:** Kuru-Chan. **  
RE. Sub:** Bored? **  
**I LOVE YOU.

Kenma smiled at the last one, he sat up in his bed and opened the window by his desk.  
Sometimes, Kenma couldn't resist his Boyfriend.

 **Back with Kyami and T'suki.**

"And so, that is why I pretended to be a boy." Kyami finished the long story with a sigh.

"O-Oh." T'suki said.

Kyami glared at him and swung her bag at his face. "OH!? Oh, is all I get?!"

T'suki laughed, holding up one arm to shield his face. "I-I'm just shocked that's all."

Kyami dropped her weapon and brought her knees to her chest, "Yeah. Everyone else was." She paused, "Well, except for Tobio."

"Tobio, knows?"

"Yep."

"Wow." T'suki glanced at her again, "B-But how come you didn't let the whole team know right when you started?"

"B-Because Daichi was afraid of someone telling a _non_ -team member." Kyami said.

"B-But, Ky—I mean, Kyami, wouldn't it be best to trust them?"

"I guess…I don't know." She sighed again covering her face with her hands. "Also, you, I guess, were the only one I was afraid of finding out."

T'suki took up immediate offence, "W-WHAT!? ME?! WHY?!"

"B-Because we all were convinced you HATED ME!" Kyami threw her arms up in a very dramatic way.

"O-Oh." T'suki understood. "So you _all_ thought that if I found out, I would tell the school board?"

"Yep."

"…." T'suki gave up, "doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah…." Kyami played with the hem of her shirt, "sorry." She said awkwardly.

"Nah, its…okay….?" T'suki said, and then laughed.

"Well, I should get going." Kyami said standing up, T'suki fallowing.

"So," T'suki started, "s-see you at school?"

"Yeah. And remember…no one you know knows okay?" Kyami said her eyes making a slight glare.

"Ha! Of course!"

Kyami smiled then turned, but paused. She smiled at herself, and swiftly turned back around to face T'suki. She quickly tip-toed up and pecked his cheek.

Then turned around again and ran shouting behind her, "BYE! SEE YOU SOON!"

Leaving T'suki there embarrassed but happy.

SAT. 9:32 AM.

Kyami walked through the hallways of the school; she hasn't seen T'suki at all since yesterday at the canal. But of course she wouldn't, she and he have different classes.

"Duh." She told herself, walking into the boys' bathroom.  
"It'll all be okay," she sighed to herself washing her hands, "because….because…" she looked up and stared at herself in the mirror, she smiled at herself, "Because he likes me back."

Kyami cheerfully dried her hands and walked back to her classroom, passing the time by thinking about her and T'suki's new relationship.

*BING BOND DINGGGG*  
the bells for lunch rang throughout the school and Kyami happily walked out of her classroom humming as she does whenever she is in an exceptional mood.

But of course, that happy mood had to be set off by the sit of T'suki… _surrounded_ by a bunch of freshmen "Fangirls".

"Oh T'suki~" the all sang in unison, "We all saw you practicing earlier!"

"Y-Yeah?" he replied scratching the back of his head as some light pink crept up his cheeks.

' _Aw, hell no._ ' Kyami glared at the group of girls.

"Yeah!" the taller girl said, getting a bit too close for comfort up to T'suki, "You seemed in a really, REALLY good mood today. Maybe I can help make that mood last longer." She flashed him a seductive wink.

"Yeah~" the group of girls all sand, "We can help~"

T'suki laughed as his face became a shade of dark red.

Kyami felt her stomach fall as she watched him laugh and give in to the flirtatious girls. But she wasn't going to let this affect her; she quickly walked past T'suki and his "Groupies" as fast as she could. All the while not knowing how she was catching T'suki's eye.

"Ky!" Yuu shouted bumping the ball up for Kyami.

"G-Got it!" she said, bumping it up again for: "Tobio!" she shouted.

"HINATA!" Tobio said setting it up for Hinata to spike.

"OHHHYYEEAHHHH!" Hinata said spiking it.

"Whoo-hoo!" Yuu and Hinata said in unison.

"Okay!" Daichi said blowing his whistle, "Ky and Yamaguchi, switch!"

Yamaguchi walked to the courts from the sidelines and Kyami walked out.

"Ky~" Suga sang, motioning Kyami to him.

"Yeah?" she said running up to him.

"Can you 'spike' some balls for T'suki to block, over there?" Suga asked smiling as he pointed to a place down the court with a "net" set up with Orange Cones.

"Okay." Kyami sighed grabbing a new cart of balls and walking up to T'suki.  
"oi." She said emotionlessly poking him in his back.

"O-Ouch." He said irritated, turning around, but just to become tongue tied with his words as his face became red.

"Come on, we're practicing your blocks." She said continuing down the to the far side of the court.

"O-Okay." He stuttered following her.

"HUP!" Kyami said as she spiked the ball with all her power.

*BAM*

Was the sound that echoed as T'suki blocked yet another ball.

"H-Hey…" he said rubbing his hands, "you okay, because you seem a bit…uneasy." He said.

Kyami rolled her eyes, "Again!" she said jumping up and hitting the ball again.

T'suki blocked this one too.  
"Ky." He said picking up the few balls around him, "is something wrong?" he asked.

"No." she said harshly quickly hitting another one.

*BAM* the sound echoed as it hit T'suki forearms; he had to block his face.

"Kyami!" he whispered yelled at her, "what the hell is wrong!?"

Kyami huffed and grabbed another ball, "Shut up and block!" she said spiking a few more.

"At least I have other girls who like me." T'suki mumbled to whom he thought only himself, but Kyami heard it loud and clear.

"What did you say?" she hissed.

"I said, that I was looking forward to today after what he…did, yesterday, but now I could care less, because I have other girls who like me." He finished all cocky, "in fact all the freshmen girls were fliting with me-"  
T'suki was cut off; for he had to duck for Kyami sent the ball flying rapidly at his head.

"HEY!?" he screeched, popping back up.

"DON'T YOU EVEN "HEY" ME!" Kyami yelled back. "You are _standing_ here telling ME that you were looking forward to seeing me when ALL you did this morning was FLIRT with those…THOSE GIRLS!" she yelled so loud it started getting the rest of the teams attention. "And who knows? _Maybe_ I was trying to go talk to you, but of course whenever I had the chance to, how was there? THOSE GIRLS!"

"But Kyami-"

"NO! NO T'SUKI!" she yelled, walking up to him getting in his face, "I was the one looking forward to today, too! You know _why_?" she paused looking him in the eye, "BECAUSE IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

The last word echoed loudly throughout the gym, and sure enough everyone heard. And slowly Kyami and T'suki were dying inside.

* * *

 **NOYO X KYAMI explained.**

 **hello, my dear readers.**

 **it is Nina, well duh, who else XD**

 **so, I wanted to write about why I changed who Kyami was going to end up with, because as yu all see, it started out with Noya REALLY being into her.**

 **so when I fist started watching Haikyuu! (back in March 2015) I really really LOVED Noya, and was like SHIPPING him SO HARD with Kyami (my OC who I didn't think through much)**

 **so I wanted to write about him and her, but I didn't plan on having this FanFic go more than 7 chapters so you know, I really started changing my intensions. half because, My Older Sister Gabi, who is in collage and has written HER fair share of FanFic told me to try and keep NoyaxAzumane a thing.**

 **so yes I changed it to T'suki bc he is my 3rd most favorite character.**

 **so that is the reason why, it changed all of a sudden, so when I finish i'll go back and fix everything and think it all back through! YAY!**

 **okay, so now to the schedule.**

 **well, a lot has been going on lately, and so im being limited with my time, yet again.**

 **so the next update wont be until Feb.  
BC I have entered a FanWork contest and I have until march 7th to enter at least 3 pieces of FanArt to the contest, so yes that and also School, has taken a big majority of my time. **

**so yes please stick around for a few more chapters then be looking for the 3 shot about Kyami and the Nekoma boys past.**

 **and that will be out around June/July-ish**

 **so yes thanks for reading and stick around!**

 **~Nina**


	18. Chapter 18 YAY!

**LOOK IN THE SKY!"**

 **"is it a bird?"  
"is it a plane?"  
"NO, ITS NINA!"**

 **YAAA IM BACK! YAY!**

 **hey guys! here is the long awaited chapter 18.**

 **hold on- CHAPTER- 18!?**

 **damn. I didn't expect THIS to happen! LMAO**

 **haha**

 **sorry guys, it took so long for this to come out, January was kinda a really Busy month, i'll more about it at the end with notes.**

 **but for now, please enjoy this Chapter, that I worked SO hard on!**

 **~Nina.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Truth Comes Out.**

Kyami held her breath; T'suki his. Hey both just stared at each other's' mouths tightly shut, not even a gap of air went in or out.

It was so quiet that the volleyball that bounced could be heard.

*Bounce*  
*Bounce*  
*Bounce*

Finally someone asked, " _What_?" in a very confused and yet calm tone.

Kyami let her breath go and she got up all her courage and…

"Team meeting." Daichi says just as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Y-Yes." Suga said stepping next to Daichi, "Everyone, to the clubroom."

Slowly the team members turned their attention away from Kyami and headed out the door.

Just as Kyami and T'suki sighed in relief a very scary looking Suga and Daichi glared at them.

"Look at what you did," Suga started.  
"Now we have to make up an excuse…" Daichi paused looking Kyami up and down, "oh, whatever, everyone pretty much knows now right?"

"Y-Yes…" Kyami managed to get out.

"Then," Suga sighed, but quickly put on a smile, "we'll just have to let them ALL in on the secret."

Kyami's face lit up, she was relieved. A lot. But the fact that she and T'suki were also exposed was a little different.

"Let's go!" Daichi demanded.

"Yes." T'suki and Kyami said in unison and walked out.

Before T'suki walked out, Daichi pulled on the back of his shirt stopping him.  
He looked up at T'suki with a strong glare.

"Now what was Kyami yelling at you?"

T'suki's face –surprisingly- grew red as he scratched the back of his head.  
"U-Uh…"

"Daichi." Suga said in a low tone, putting on a sweet smile, "Stop harassing the boy and come on~"

Daichi walked past T'suki, curing some words along the way.

"That was too close." T'suki said rubbing between his glasses and nose as he followed.

It was quiet in the club room; even though it was crowded everyone stayed silent anticipating what Daichi had to say. Daichi and Suga stood up together and looked at the team.

"U-um, well, I guess you all are a bit…confused right about now as to, why, Kya— _Ky_ , shouted those things at T'sukishima."

Everyone nodded and one by one glanced back at Kyami who was uncomfortably sitting in a corner.

"Well," Suga decided to take over for Daichi who wasn't doing so well with his words; he smiled at the team, "I think it's best for you all to hear the story from the beginning, right, Daichi-san?"

Daichi continued now, "Y-Yeah, from the beginning," he Motioned Kyami forward, " _Kyami_ , can you please tell them."

Kyami Awkwardly stood in front of the boys. She wasn't THAT nervous because most of them already knew. But at the same time, not most knew WHY and how it came to this.

"O-okay, everybody, I, Ky Sawamura," she took a deep breath, "I, am not a boy. I am a girl." She paused to let the boys ponder on the words she said.  
"And, I wouldn't have been able to play any Volleyball if I didn't decide to become a boy, if that makes sense…"

Yuu's hand shot up, and Daichi nodded at him.

"So like," Yuu started his face becoming a light shade of pink, "do you have a penis?"  
Tanaka, slapped the back of his head, "You perv!"  
"I'm just wondering, god Tanaka!"

Kyami laughed, "No, I assure you I DO NOT have any Male organs. In fact, I'm not what most would call 'Trans-Gender' I'm just…pretending."

Hinata's hand shot up next and Daichi nodded a bit hesitantly.

"Why'd you keep this a secret though? We're all on the same team so shouldn't you trust us?"

Kyami looked at Daichi for help; she truly wasn't quite sure herself.

"Well, Kyami was new here and she didn't really know WHY to trust," Daichi started, "And if it got out to the school board that wouldn't be good-for any of us."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kyami continued.  
She told the whole story form the first time she saw Shoyo and Tobio at the ramen shop to these past few events.  
"So, now that everyone pretty much found out on their own, I personally don't see why I should keep it a secret anymore." She glanced over and Daichi and Suga for approval for her next move.  
They both were grinning and nodded at her.

Kyami took a deep breath and raised her voice.  
"So, I am letting everyone know, for two reasons! One: you all will accept me into the team as I am! And two: that you'll keep my secret!" she bowed, "Please even if I'm not your favorite! Please keep my secret!"

It was quiet and Kyami was till bowing; she stared at the ground her eyes wide hoping for something.

Then to her surprise she saw a pair of feet in front of her. She looked up and saw Shoyo and in his upmost serious expression he made her stand up and embraced her. And slowly everyone did. All hugging her in a giant group hug.

"We'll keep your secret; we're not a team, we are a family." Shoyo said, "Right guys?"

"Right!"

After the club meeting they all finished practice, feeling somewhat closer to each other.

During clean-up Yuu walked up to Kyami, "Ky," he started.

"Yeah?" she as she gathered up the stray volleyballs.

"Um I don't know if it was you or not but weren't you that girl I bumped into on opening day at school?"

Kyami's face quickly grew bright red, she clutched the bottom of her shirt.  
"U-Um, yeah…" she whispered obliviously embarrassed.

Yuu smiled and blushed. "That's why you seem so familiar on the first day of practice…you and Ami, were the same person."

Kyami's eyes seemed to twinkle when he said that.  
"You remember huh?"

"Yeah," Yuu paused, "when you first started practice and stuff, I-well I thought I was in love with you." He chuckled lightly.

This time Kyami's face grew fiercely red. "u-um, I'm flattered b-but T'suki and I…" she trailed off as Yuu started laughing.

"Nah, don't worry" he lowered his voice, "me and…" he glanced over at Azumane, who was talking with Daichi and Suga. He left his eyes linger a bit more before continuing, "Someone else have something…precious going on right now."

Kyami understood she was even positive of who Yuu was talking about.

"Well, you must remember that 'under pressure precious things can break'." She smiled and Yuu gave her a questioning look. "Just, don't go too fast for neither of yours' liking, okay?"

"Okay." Yuu smiled and let his eyes linger back at Azumane.

"Good luck, Yuu."

Yuu focused back on Kyami and shook her hand, "You too, Kyami."

Kyami watched as Yuu ran off to catch up with Azumane. And yes, she truly felt like se has grown closer with everyone.

It was Kyami's turn to lock up the gym on this night. Daichi and Suga wanted some "quality-alone-time together". She stepped out and chained up the two gym doors. She turned around but was startled by T'suki looming over her.

"w-whoa!" she jumped back into a "fighting stance".

T'suki chuckled lightly making her drop her somewhat protective "fight stance".

"W-Why are you still here!?" Kyami asked playfully pushing him for payback form when he scared her.

"I wanted to talk to you…" T'suki paused and looked away as his face grew a light shade of pink, "alone."

Kyami was quick to blush but she smiled; a bit too awkwardly, she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers into his.

"O-Okay!" she looked up into his amber eyes. "C-can we talked while walking towards my house? Daichi and Suga don't want me out to late."

T'suki smiled and nodded as Kyami pulled him along.  
Walking while holding hands was something new to both Kyami and T'suki. For Kyami, T'suki was quite a bit taller than her; so she almost walked on her tip toes. For T'suki, since Kyami was WAY shorter than him, he kind of slumped down. But that didn't matter much to them.

After a while of walking in silence T'suki finally spoke up.  
"So why'd you get mad at me and yell earlier?"

' _Here we go..._ '  
Kyami took a deep breath in and let it out.

"W-Well, I saw you with some girls, and you…seemed REALLY happy around them, especially that one TALL girl and you let her…t-touch you." Kyami blushed and pulled on her scarf. "You s-should on like things like that when your _Girlfriend_ does them."

T'suki starred down at her, he couldn't believe that the tough Kyami was opening up and saying how she feels. It made him happy- it hurt a little how hurt SHE was- but he was happy.

"Kyami,"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I love you more than those…" he paused and chuckled, " _Fangirls._ "

Kyami laughed real hard at that, "y-you l-love me?" she looked up at T'suki.

When he looked back at her; her eyes seemed to sparkle in the night sky. He smiled and leaned down.  
"Of course, you're my Girlfriend after all." He lightly kissed her cheek.

Kyami smiled as he pulled away, "So we're a couple now?"

"Yeah," T'suki said walking and starring at the stars, "Yeah."

* * *

 _ **NOTES.**_

 _ **...did you like it?**_

 _ **please let meh know, with a review or two ^^**_

 _ **so, yes as I said January was very busy.**_

 _ **with my mom still recovering from Cancer; and trying to remodel our house, my family has been a bit hectic this last month.**_

 _ **but I promise you that I will make it up to you all! how does that sound?**_

 _ **so by Tuesday please expect a tiny little extra chapter that I thought of during school.**_

 _ **so yep**_

 _ **hope you all enjoyed and please stayed tuned for this book will have its final chapters out soon!**_

 _ **thanks a lot!**_

 _ **I love you all!**_

 _ **~Nina**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen-point-Two: A lil Romance.**

(just a little something extra in between this last and next chapter, enjoy ^^)

SUN. 11:17 AM

Kyami sat up in her bed and stretched out her limbs.

"Man…am I…tiered…!" she yawned rubbing her eyes.

She and T'suki stayed up all night last night texting until three AM this morning. Why? Well, they planned their first date. Today meet at XYZ Station, at Two-Forty PM.  
Kyami sat in her bed her head in a daze as she thought of the many possibilities 3. That is until her phone rang interrupting her daydreaming.

 **Daichi-San!**  
Is what the caller ID read; she sighed and answered.

"Hai?" Kyami let her hello drag out.

"G'morning, Ami-San!" you could hear the grin in Daichi's voice as it came through. Yes, he sounded happy-

 _'A little TOO happy…_ ' Kyami thought as she put on her slippers.

"Daichi, why are you _calling_ me- when you could walk to my room?" Kyami's voice had a slight hint of irritation in it.

"Oh, well, I thought you should know that right now, Suga and I are about to get on a plane-"

"A PLANE!?" Kyami's voice boomed into the speaker of her tiny phone.

"Yes, Yes, now listen he and I are going to Hakone for a tiny vacation; we'll be ack Tuesday." Daichi lowered his voice, "and the only reason im paying so much for so little time there is because…I'll hopefully purpose to Suga there."

Kyami dropped her phone, and stared at her wall.  
"P-P-P-Purpose…a-a-as in….m-m-m-m-m…" she quickly grabbed her phone and yelled into, "YOU WANT TO MARRY SUGA-CHAN!?"

"SH!" Daichi said to her; Kyami could faintly hear Suga's voice in the background. "Suga is coming over to me be quiet." Daichi cleared is voice, "Anyway, you and I will talk more on Tuesday or whatever. Oh, and on Monday and Tuesday, Tanaka and Azumane will be in charge, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Okay…Goodbye Kyami."

"Bye- Oh and, Ganbarou, Daichi-San!" and she hung up the phone.

Kyami was really happy for Daichi, but she needed to get ready.  
She stripped from her clothes and jumped into the shower.

After Kyami quickly showered she ran to her closet and swung open the doors to find something to wear. But her anticipation quickly disappeared when she realized that she didn't really have anything "Girly" or "Nice" to wear.  
She slumped onto her bed and hung her head low.

"What do I dooooo?" she asked herself, then her head snapped up as she got an Idea.  
She grabbed her phone and flipped it open and wrote out a text.

 **Sub.** Emergency! \O_O/  
Please help! I need some nice Girly cloths for my date today!  
~Kyami, S.

The doorbell rang and Kyami ran to the door.

"Kyami-Chan!" Shoyo and (somewhat) Tobio sang in unison. They held out tow full bags each from a popular clothing store.

Kyami's face lit up as she let them in, "You guys!" she hugged them, "you didn't have to REALLY go shopping!"

Shoyo shook his head, "But we did, because one: we love you. And two: I personally know how big a FIRST date can be!"

Kyami smiled and grabbed a bag, "Come on we have to hurry!" she lead them to her room.

The boys laid out about five different outfits on Kyami's bed as she went to go dry her hair.

"Kyami-Chan," Shoyo went up to her, "we are ready for you to choose…." He was staring at her. "Oh no…" he said under his breath, his eyes still locked on her. "Tobio! Come over here!"

Kyami looked at him, "what?" she asked just as Tobio walked in.

"Yes?" he asked Shoyo.  
Shoyo pointed at Kyami's head.  
"EEK." Tobio said bluntly.

"What!?" Kyami asked again, looking at herself in the mirror.  
her hair had grown out even faster this time and most of the dye she had in washed out. "Oh." She said in understanding.

"Oh, is right." Tobio said crossing his arms, "go put on some normal cloths, so I could go take you to go get your hair done."

"W-What?" Kyami and Even Shoyo asked.

"I know a guy- he's really good an can fix that." Tobio shrugged.

"w-what about the clothes I haven't chosen." Kyami said as Tobio pulled her back to her room.

"It's okay, Shoyo can choose."

Kyami put on some normal "Boy" clothes. "We better be back in time." She scolded.

"We will." Tobio assured her.  
"Yeah, you two have a little over two hours." Shoyo said looking at his phone.

"Go, get outside, I have my mom's car." Tobio said to Kyami as she walked out.  
He turned to Hinata, "I'll send you a picture of her new hair, you just have to make sure everything looks amazing, okay?"

Shoyo tip-toed and kissed Tobio's Nose, "Sure thing, your Majesty."

***  
"Eh, Kageyama? I think we're at a GUYS salon." Kyami said her face dropping a little.

"Yes, I know. Now come on." Tobio said walking up yo the front desk.

"Name?" the desk boy asked.

"Kageyama—I'm here to see Gay-Kun." Tobio chuckled at himself, so did the boy.

"You know where he's at." The boy said motioning towards the back.

"Gay-Kun…?" Kyami said to Tobio, "is that serious, or…?"

"Nah, it's an inside joke." Tobio replied.

It wasn't long before a guy about twenty-two or so came into view.

"Well, if it isn't the Gay-King himself." The guy said with a smirk on his face as he walked up to Tobio.

"Yes, it is…" Tobio paused, "Gay-Kun." He laughed even louder.

The guy laughed back, "Long time no _Bleach_ my friend!"

"Right back at Cha."

"Now, what brings you here—you already want to cut your hair?"

"No, I'm here for my friend," he motioned to Kyami. "As you can see his hair is growing out a bit too much and it gives off a 'Girlish' vibe." Then Tobio reached for a strand of hair that had some dye left in it, "and the dye is already washing out!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I see…" the guy reached forward and also touched one of Kyami's loos strands of hair. "What's your name?" he asked her.

Kyami blushed at how close he was, "u-um, K-Ky Sawamura."

"Cool, have a seat Ky." He said pulling out the chair to his station.

Kyami sat in it and looked at Tobio through the reflection of the mirror; he nodded assuring her it was all right.

"I'm Nizuma, by the way." He looked at her, "You can call me Niz."

Kyami awkwardly smiled.

"So, will Tobio here, be calling the shots?"

Kyami nodded a bit reluctant.

"Okay, Gay- King, what'll it be?"

Tobio didn't hesitate. "A cut and dyed, half-close-detailed-shaved-one-sided, with a right side three-inch rise. Got that?" Tobio finished with some sass in his tone.

Nizuma smirked, "Of course. And the colors?"

"Hmm…" Tobio looked skeptically at Kyami's hair, "Have the top be a rustic red, very natural. And have the shaved parts be a Amber, but make sure it adds more depth." Tobio nodded at himself.

"Well, Kageyama, you just made the happiest person alive." Nizuma smirked and looked at Kyami, "Ready, Hun?"

Kyami gulped, "Now or never I guess."

 **Hakone.**

Daichi stretched out his arms and rubbed his head.

"Dammit…" he cursed under his breath sitting up on the hotel couch. He did remember falling asleep after unpacking. He sniffed the air and the sweet smell of – his favorite- Chocolate-Chip Pancakes filled the air.

"Suga?" he called out a stupid smile spreading across his face.

"Hmm?" Suga's voice was distant; he was in the small kitchen.

"You making me some food?"

It was silent for about two minutes when Daichi felt arms wrap around his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar sent of Suga as he rested his head on his shoulders.

"Hmm…" Suga hummed, "this is nice." He sighed pulling away from Daichi and walking around the couch to sit next to him.

"It is," Daichi simply put as he pulled Suga into his side. "where's the food?"

"Cooling,"

Daichi smirked; "oh?" he shifted his body to where he was more or so above Suga. "While those things cool, how about we warm up?"

Suga snorted and laughed real obnoxiously, his nose scrunching up, "no no, its too early."

"Oh come on." Daichi moved forward making Suga lay flat on his back.

Suga blushed and lightly wrapped his arm back around Daichi's shoulders. "Fine,"

Daichi leaned down and passionately kissed Suga; Suga, kissing back.

He pulled away and whispered into Suga's ear, "I love you,"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shoyo shrieked the second Tobio and Kyami walked back into the house.

Kyami's face dropped and Tobio was absolutely irritated.

"I sit that bad?" Kyami asked –for she hasn't seen herself yet.

"No." Tobio said before Shoyo could answer, "Shoyo probably thinks it doesn't match what he had ready for you."

Shoyo nodded once, "yep it doesn't. In fact, she looks like a GUY."

"That's the point dumbass." Tobio said walking into Kyami's room.

"How come this couldn't've waited till like, oh I don't know, tomorrow? When she isn't going on a date!" Shoyo over dramatically yelled following Tobio.

"Whatever, what'd you pick out anyway?"

Shoyo pointed a straight finger towards the bed. "There."

Kyami and Tobio stared down at the outfit lying neatly on her bed. It was a short dark purple dress with black stockings and black leather jacket, combat boots and to complete it a white rose neckless. Kyami loved it, but there was no way she'd wear it- at least- according to Shoyo.

"I like but…" Tobio and Shoyo glanced at her, "I don't even know what my hair looks like so…"

Tobio grabbed her hand and walked her to the bathroom, "go in and look; Shoyo and I will make a different outfit." He pushed her in and closed the door.

Kyami breathed in ad then out; she turned to face the mirror and she smiled. It was exactly as Tobio told Nizuma. Her hair was dyed a dark rustic red while the left side (the shaved side) was dyed an dark-ish amber. The shaved parts were really detailed also. Kyami loved it.

She burst out of the bathroom and hugged Tobio, "Thanks!" she exclaimed, "like, a lot a lot!"

Tobio tried to hide his smile but failed as his face grew red, "n-no problem; s-s-see," he ruffled her head, "N-N-Nizuma knew what he was doing."

Shoyo interrupted, "Okay." He grinned, "Your outfit is ready."

Kyami didn't know where they got the money for the clothing they got her but she could care less; for when she laid her eyes on the second outfit Shoyo picked out, her heart melted.

Kyami stood in the mirror and stared at her outfit. It was a small strapless black dress that hung down to her knees; with a pair of Rusting red stockings and a pair of black heels; completed with a long Black jacket. She smiled at herself; Tobio and Shoyo smiling in the background; she felt beautiful.

"Thanks, again, for everything." She told them as she sat at her desk and started putting some makeup she hardly ever uses.

Tobio nodded, "No problem-"  
"Don't worry about paying us back," Shoyo interrupted, "Because most of those were given to us."

Kyami laughed, she still didn't know how they did it; but they did.

It wasn't long before her alarm went off, she stood up and Tobio and Shoyo followed.

"I'll drive you to the train station."

Kyami got to the train just in time; she was panting and leaning on her knees when she got in it. God, many the miles she goes just for one date!

The couch she was in wasn't as packed because no one was off work yet she sat down, and took out her phone. She quickly dialed T'suki's number before she got caught.

"Hello?" his voice came through also quietly.

"Hi, I'm on the train, you here?"

"Yeah, what Couch are you in?"

"Um…" she looked for the tiny number above the doors, "Four, you?"

"Three," there was a pause, "stay there, I'll come over to you."

"M'kay." She hung up.

Kyami stood up and held onto the railing, she made sure everything was straight on her. Then, while she was fixing her heel strap she saw a pair of nice shoes in front of her. She quickly stood up and smiled coyly at T'suki whose face was bright red as a small smile spread.

"Hi," he said, "you look…" he stared at her for a half second, "Beautiful."

Kyami blushed, "Thanks…."

He twirled a finger into one of her red strands of hair, "your hair is also nice."

"Thanks…" she reached up and pulled his face low and kissed him on the cheek, "Let's enjoy tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

After going out to dinner and walking around the city; Kyami and T'suki decided to go to the small river by her house. The sane river where they- somewhat- confessed their love for each other.

"You sure you can walk?" T'suki asked as she slowly made her way down the slight hill towards the bank.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." She said swatting away his question.

"You sure, because you look like you're having trouble in those heels." He stated.

He was right; Kyami's feet were begging for freedom, she wasn't used to wearing Heels at all really.

She sighed, "I just can't TAKE them off." She said puttying her hands of her hips as she paused.

"Okay," T'suki walked up to her and swiftly picked her up in princess style and carried her down, "there." He said placing her down when they got to the bank.

She huffed, "I didn't say you needed to CARRY me."

"it's okay," he moved her bangs, "I enjoyed it- even though you were kicking and screaming." He smirked.

Kyami laughed and kissed his nose. But their "moment" was interrupted by Kyami's phone ringing.

"Hold on," she told T'suki as she answered, "Hello?"

"Kyami," it was Daichi's voice, calm cool and collective.

"Daichi," a smiled appeared on her face.

"I did it." His voice was low.

"Did what?" her voice low.

"You know what,"

"Nope. I won't know until you tell me." She silently smirked.

There was a pause on the other end and Kyami could just see Daichi's smile break loose. "I FUCKING PURPOSED!" he screamed into the phone as he jumped up and down.

Kyami screamed also; scaring T'suki in the process; "You DID NOT!"

"I DID!"

"AHHHHGGG!" she was so happy she too jumped up and down making her heels fall off.

"Kyami," a softer voice came through; she stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for encouraging him." It was Suga's voice.

Kyami had tears forming she was so happy, "hm! Y-You're getting married…"

"I'm getting married…" Suga said back.

There was a pause then all at once, Daichi, Suga and Kyami screamed.

"YOUR/WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Kyami calmed down and said her congratulations, and hung up.

She sighed happily and turned to T'suki who was just staring at her mouth wide and face all confused.

She giggled, "Sorry."

"Not 'sorry'," he grabbed her, "What the hell was THAT about? Who is getting married?"

"Daichi."

"Oh? But aren't he and Suga…" T'suki paused a second then nodded, "Ohhhhh. So they are getting married."

"Yep."

"I'm happy."

"Yeah, they're announcing it on Wednesday to the team." Kyami hugged T'suki and he hugged back.

"I love you Kyami." He whispered.

"I love you too, T'suki." She said back as their night went on.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **yes yes**

 **also, i'm working on Kyami's character design right now- like im drawing her out, and i'll let you guys know when I post it, (either on Tumblr or my Google plus)**

 **thanks for reading! ~Nina**


	19. Chapter 19 (5,170 words!)

**HEY I UPDATED LIKE I SAID!**

 **WAHHHOOOOOO**

 **im so happy with this chapter ^^**

 **I worked so hard on it!**

 **also, just so you know it is, like, 19 Microsoft pages long! \O()O/**

 **I think I wrote too much. hehe.**

 **anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **Bye guys!**

 **~Nina**

 **(see the end for more notes)**

 **(also watch white chicks...its a good movie.)**

 **^^^ that was random tbh. okay go read.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: A goodbye.**  
Six (long) Months later.

It has been quite the few months for the Sawamuras'; Christmas, Valentine's Day. Daichi and Suga planning the wedding stuff; WHILE coaching the team; Kyami, trying her best to be a good girlfriend while contently practicing for the last matches.  
So you'd imagine what set them over board when Kyami's Mother surprised them during practice on this day.

"It's up!" Yuu yelled bumping the volleyball up, tripping just as he did so.

"Got it!" Kyami bumped it towards Tobio "Tobio!"

"Okay!" he readied his stance and got his hands ready for the setup, "Hinata! Side-L-Quick!"

Within a blink of an eye Shoyo appeared at the Left side of the net and Spiked the ball past Azumane.

"YES!" Yuu and Shoyo exclaimed in unison, fist pumping the air.

"Great job guys!" Daichi said from the sidelines, "Okay set up a rotation…with Kyami as the server!"

They all nodded and started gathering around each other talking about rotations.

Daichi turned to Suga who was sitting on the bench going through papers.

"So," He started sitting himself down next to his Fiancé. "When are we gonna tell the team?" he motioning to the papers that happened to be for the wedding.

"Soon." Suga smiled.

Daichi smiled back his dark brown eyes shown every bit of happiness he had in them.

"Okay!" Yamaguchi exclaimed from the court over at Daichi, "Were going to start!"

Daichi nodded and watched as Kyami Served perfectly past T'suki and Azumane, who were trying their best to put up a fight. He watched as she freely slammed her hand against the ball with so much might it hit the other side with a BANG each time.

"She really has come so far since that first day." He heard Suga say just over a whisper; he could hear the smile in Suga's voice.

"Yeah," he commented, "how long has it been? Almost a year?"

"Just about,"

"Hm," Daichi sighed and stretched his arms; then he noticed someone standing at the entrance of the gym. "Suga,"

Suga looked up and Daichi nodded towards the person.

"Maybe a parent…?" Suga said setting his papers down and walking over to the tiny figure.

Daichi then turned his attention back to Kyami who served yet another Steller ball. He beamed.

"Okay, good one Kyami!" he said, "Everyone! Come on back over here!"

"Daichi!" He turned to see Suga franticly waving for him to come over to him.

Daichi sighed and jogged over- as he got closer the Person turned into a woman- then into a very Familiar person- then into no other than.

"Aunt Kyoshi-San!" Daichi could feel the sweat building up- just like his nervousness.

"Daichi?" She ripped her eyes from Suga and yelled with almost Disgust in her voice; even what she wore spelled upright and proper. She wore a light tan set of a vest and skirt with black stockings and she held onto a brief case with white knuckles.

"H-Hi…" he said nervously, "why…why are you h…here?" he asked trying to sound normal.

"Well, I got an interesting call form the School office this late last night." She said her eyes piercing across the room.

' _Oh please, no no it can't be…_ '

"And I do not approve of how my Daughter has been acting and I came to take her back with me- this instant." She walked right past Daichi and Suga towards the Group of teens gathered around the bench; her heels clicking with every step.

Kyami was drinking water and had a towel around her neck and T'suki just so happened to have his hands intertwined into hers just as her mom walked into the group.

"Kyami Ami Sawamura!" her mother said over dramatically.

Kyami's heart stopped when she heard her name she converted her focus over to her mother who hand both hands on her hips and her face had horror all over her face.

"Mom!" Kyami said quickly removing her hands from T'suki's.

"We are going home!" and with four words Kyami felt her arm being pulled out of the gym and into a fancy car.

Oh god was she in for it.

The drive was miserable. Kyami's mother wouldn't- no, more like _couldn't_ \- stop talking about what Kyami "did to herself". Her hair was pretty much the center of attention. And when they got to Daichi's house her mother wasn't very happy with the fact that all of Kyami's clothing _were_ boys' clothes.

They stood in her room while her mother grabbed every piece of clothing and threw it in a black garbage back.

"I trusted him—no I trusted you!" her mom would say through gritted teeth. "I just can't believe this! He let you do this! And look at your ha-"

Kyami had enough.

"Shut up, would you!?"

Her mother just stared at Kyami with sudden shock.

"' _Daichi let you do this'_ , ' _Daichi let you do that'_! It wasn't _HIS_ choice Ma!" Kyami stood up from her bed and waved her arms around very vivaciously. "It was my choice mom! Mine. Me myself and I's choice! Was it the best for me? Possibly no, but what else was I supposed to do? I love volleyball and I love being on a team! So imagine how sad I was when I found out _GIRLS_ couldn't play with boys! Mom, the only reason I moved here was for the schools' volleyball team- you know that-but the girls didn't have one. So I only put on my guy 'disguise' for volleyball alone! It isn't permeant! Got that?" Kyami was staring at her mom with furious eyes.

Her mother relaxed a bit and put one had on her hip. "Do you know why they _won't_ mix genders in sports?"

This question seemed irreverent to Kyami but she answered anyways. "Yeah, so the team members won't exchange sexual 'deeds' or whatever." She said making air quotations.

"Exactly." Her mother half glared "And what were you doing with your hand in some _BOYS_ \- a team member- hand? Hm?"

Kyami chocked on her spit. Well she wasn't expecting this.

"Mom, you think he and I are having…sex?!"

(The last word was hard to get out.)

Her Mom nodded as if she was sure. Kyami wasn't sure if she could laugh or cry. Sure they weren't having sex (they are only in a decent boy girl relationship) but it is possible sex could come on LATER. But last time- Kyami learned her lesson with _that_.

"Mom," Kyami sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Tsukishima and I are only dating; in fact we just started dating. No sex involved. At all."

Her mom seemed to relax at that but still she put up a fight "Oh sure…how should I know?"

"Ask Daichi!"

"How can I trust him after I come here to see…" she pointed at her daughter with horror on her face "This?!"

Kyami rolled her eyes and crossed her arms sinking into the bed, "If you hate me that much just throw me of a bridge for Christ's sake." Kyami was a bit hurt by her mother's words. So she let that show.

Her mom also sighed and sat on the bed making it dip, "I'm sorry honey- I really am. I don't have a problem with _you_ , it's just…." Her mom couldn't find the right words.

Kyami put a hand of her shoulder and nodded, "it's just this is such a big change, right?"

Her mom looked up at her and smiled.

But of course, their short moment was interrupted by loud feet running down the hallways of the house and voices shouting all sorts of things.

"Kyami! Kyami!" came one voice.

"Mrs. Sawamura I'm sorry for letting Daichi let Kyami do those things!"

"If you take Kyami I will die!" (Kyami knew that was Shoyo's voice.)

"If _He_ dies I WILL die!" (She sniggered at Tobio's voice.)

Finally the loud voices came into Kyami's room. It was the whole team all sweaty and out of breath. But soon they all started shouting. Apologies, begs, small stories of how great Kyami is. Everyone was except for T'suki. He just stood there with one hand holding his arm as a light shade of pink crept up his face; he looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. Kyami felt a sting in her heart.

Kyami's mother was getting so lost with all the voices and yells; she had to swiftly put one hand up so they all would shut up.

"If you don't mind," She crossed her legs neatly, "I'd like to hear what my daughter's boyfriend has to say." She looked at T'suki who just blushed even more fiercely.

He stood there awkwardly as all eyes landed on him. It was up to him to convince her mother. And no one knew what would happen.

"U-Um, Kyami…she and I are dating, yes," he gulped, "but it wasn't always like that. At first, we hated each other, I guess. But she got along so well with everyone else- she still does!" his words toppled over each other. "And if she left now, this team wouldn't be the same. She is like our…" he straightened his back and confidently said: "She is our Glue. Without her we'd all fall apart. So please," he bowed his face to the ground and tightly shut his eyes, "Please let her stay!"

Everyone was so taken back but Daichi smiled and everyone else did the same. "Please let her stay!" they all yelled in unison while bowing. (Deja vu much?)

Her mother smiled then did a big laugh. Kyami was just stunned.

"Okay," her mother took a deep breath and let it out, "I'll let her finish the school year, under three conditions."

They all looked at her with anticipation.

"One: The school has to take Kyami back as a girl and let her join the volleyball team as one. Two: Kyami and T'suki aren't allowed to be alone." She earned a dramatic "Ma!?" from Kyami but continued anyway. "And three: after the school year Kyami has to come home with me." It went dead quiet in the room as her mom stood up and walked out; before she continued she turned and looked at everyone, "I'll give you all sometime to decide. Please tell me when you do." And with that she left the scene.

Kyami let out a shaky breath. Her mind was racing. She had to decide. She didn't want to; well, she did but she didn't want to leave. No, she just started living freely. But the boys had different opinions.

"I say we should go along with it." Tobio shrugged.

"No! What if the school board kicks her out of the school for wanting to be on the volleyball team! I say we just back down." Yuu shot back.

Daichi huffed and Suga rubbed his back and glanced at Kyami whose eyes were wide staring at the ground.

"Everybody," Suga said getting all the boys attention. "Let's leave this to Kyami she should be alone as she decides."

"Thanks, Suga." Kyami said softly, "but could T'suki stay with me?" her eyes pleaded.

Suga softly smiled and nodded once; he gathered all the boys and walked them out, leaving T'suki and Kyami in the room.

Kyami looked at her hands and T'suki didn't know what to do. But all he needed to know was if Kyami needed him or not.

"Kyami…" he started but stopped short when he saw her shudder. Not a "grossed out" shudder more like an "I'm crying but not" one.

He sat next to her on her bed and hugged her as she clung to his shirt.

"I don't want to leave!" she sobbed gripping tighter.

And T'suki knew she made up her mind. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes: "Listen," he said with kind eyes "it'll be okay, we just need to make the best out of the time we have. Okay?"

Kyami's eyes dried up and she flung herself at T'suki again and smiled, a sad smile, "Okay." She said.

After around twenty minutes of talking and saying things that they prefer to keep to themselves, Kyami and T'suki walked into the family room of the big house. The boys all were sprawled on the floor playing video games while Suga, Daichi and Kyami's mom talked on the kitchen counter.

"Um, guys…" Kyami said getting everyone's attention. "I made my decision." She said quietly.

Everyone jumped to their feet and went up to Kyami waiting for her answer.

"I'm staying. And I will go along with mom's conditions. And I'll be leaving with her at the end of the school year." She said even though it hurt a bit.

Everyone was happy but sad at the same time until Shoyo spoke up.

"Okay then! Let's make the best out of our time together, right, guys!?"

"Right!" they all said and everyone group hugged Kyami.

"Now," Daichi said looking at Kyami's mom, "Auntie, could you help us convince the school board?"

Her mother smirked and smirk Kyami herself hasn't even seen. "You're asking me? Heh, that's a no-brainer. Of course I can." She said cracking her knuckles.

Kyami felt bad for the school board who would have to face her mom.

The next day early in the morning Kyami and her mother marched into the Principal's office. He was a bald guy who whore a wig; he had a bigger gut than most; and he seemed very intimidated by Mrs. Sawamura.

"Good morning." She offered him and he just sighed lazily.

"For the last time Mrs. Sawamura I am not letting your daughter continue to play on the volleyball team." He was rubbing his head; Mrs. Sawamura was up all night debating with him and she most certainly didn't want to do it anymore.

"But Principal! There must be a way!" she said slamming her hands onto the big desk he was sitting at; he flinched.

"I am sorry!" he sat up "Rules are rules! They are there for a reason—a good one t-"

Kyami huffed loudly getting both her moms and the Principal's attention.

"Sure those rules are there for a reason but what happened in the past is only in the past. It won't happen again." Kyami said bluntly.

"Oh? What makes you so sure, little girl?" he seemed to snarl and Mrs. Sawamura got, well, pissed.

"Don't you DARE talk to my daughter that way you fat pig!" she snapped back at him hovering over him.

"I-I-I-if you don't back away…I-I'll s-s-sue you!" he exclaimed shrinking back.

Kyami's mom smirked again.  
"You obviously don't know what company I happen to be a CEO for, hm?" she loomed over him even more. "And if you don't let my daughter play and take back what you called her _I'LL_ sue _YOU_ and you'll be very sorry." She said pulling tightly on his tie.

He gulped loudly and Kyami just shrugged at him; it was true, sure her mother was only a stay at home mom once upon a time but now she works/ is a CEO for one of the best Law firms in the world. He better back down.

And he did, he nodded once and with a very unsteady hand he pulled out a slip from his desk. It was a paper stating that the _parent of the student has no problem with their child (boy or girl) playing on an opposite sex team_ ; it also had a place to sign for Kyami; she had to promise _not to do anything "sexual" with any of the teammates._

After signing the paper and giving the Principal a nice glare on the way out Kyami and her mother jumped up in the air high fiving each other saying "OMG HOW COOL WAS THAT?!" Etc.…

After school Kyami walked to the store where she ran into Yamaguchi who was shopping, yes, but looked a bit lost.

"Tadashi?" Kyami asked walking up to him startling him.

He flinched and turned around and gave a breath of relief (?) and smiled nicely at her.

"Hey Kyami." He said shifting his basket from hand to the other. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." She said swaying her feet, "you?"

"O-oh! I'm just shopping…for a present." He said as a light blush crept up his neck.

"Oh?" Kyami smirked at him teasingly "For who, may I ask?"

"n-no one!" he said a bit defensively.

"Hm…are you sure?"

"y-yes!" he stiffened.

Kyami laughed loudly and playfully punched him in the arm. "HAHA! Whatever you don't have to tell me!" she said about to walk away.

He chuckled awkwardly and then reached out and grabbed a small bunch of flowers and sniffed them.

Kyami couldn't help it, she had to ask.

"Yamaguchi!" she almost yelled making him flinch again.

"Yeah…?" he seemed hesitant.

"Give me a hint!" she said.

He gulped and shuffled his feet. "U-um me and this person…we are…what most would say…closer than most…?"

Kyami hummed. "I see,"

"Yeah,"

"Hey," she pulled on his arm "when you're done with that meet me outside so we could go talk, okay?"

Yamaguchi was shocked but he nodded anyway as Kyami skipped away.

Quickly he finished his shopping and met Kyami outside just like she said.

They started for the main road towards his house and just a few minutes away is where Daichi will go to pick Kyami up. It was a bit awkward as they walked; Kyami, trying to figure out how to start this conversation. Yamaguchi, not knowing why she wanted him.

"Tadashi," she started quietly; he glanced down at her from the corner of his eye. "Have you ever…been in love with someone who was with someone else?"

Yamaguchi almost stopped completely. She just said his current situation but he wasn't going to let her see that. So he just nodded once.

Kyami continued "It hurts, doesn't it?"

He nodded again this time a bit slower.

"It sucks but I have two words for you." Kyami stopped and turned to him, looking up slightly and smiling she said: "Be Patient."

Yamaguchi was so taken back he didn't know how to react to this. Kyami hit the bullet dead in the head. He felt so touched he could cry- but not here right outside his house.

After that Kyami said "bye!" and walked off into the darkening sky. And Yamaguchi just walked into his home feeling a bit happier and felt his patients grow a bit stronger.

One month was all they had to practice until the last game. And it came so fast; for here they were in the gym warming up.

Kyami was super excited too; her mom stayed for the last two months and she finally gets to see her play. But little did they know what the other team had in store.

It was a close game starting at Karasuno 7; 8 then 10; 15 then here they are 21; 21. Only a few points from Game point.

The rotation was simple but Kyami wasn't in it this round, she was somewhat pissed about that but at the same time she got to watch T'suki play. She never did really watch him play before.

The opponent's server was a strong one and he just so happened to be serving when T'suki wasn't paying attention. The boy threw the ball up and served it straight at T'suki; T'suki didn't see the ball in time and it hit him right in the middle of his stomach sending an echo throughout the gym.

Kyami turned her head from Daichi to see T'suki hunched over hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"Kei!" Tadashi said running up to his friend (Kyami didn't even call T'suki that.) He held out a hand, "Are you ok? Here grab my hand."

Tsukishima shook his head once, "N-No…" just one word was hard to get out, "I'm…I'm fine." He stood back up straight and got back into position.

"Okay….looks like he's fine go ahead ref!" Daichi said, a bit hesitant.

But before the ref could restart Kyami held up another time out sign.

She walked up to T'suki.

"What 'ya want….girl legs?" he added the last part to make their relationship look like a normal teammate relationship, because the Principal was watching.

"You can't play." She said with no emotion.

"I can and I'm going to." He said.

"T'suki, listen, that ball hit you hard; if you over work yourself it won't turn out well."

"You're not me. Leave me alone." The words came out harsher than intended.

She half glared.

"Yeah, Kyami," Daichi said, "he says he's fine trust him."

Kyami walked in front of T'suki and put one hand on his shoulder.

"W-What are you…?" he asked

She made him stand up straight; she looked him in the eye.  
"You wanna know _HOW_ I know. There is a pressure point in the middle of your stomach if it gets hit again; you're down for a while. You already got hit hard; now let's see how your body will react to a slight hit."

"Eh?"

"Sorry." She finished punching him softly but firmly in the same place the ball hit.

And sure enough T'suki's legs gave out and he gripped onto her shoulders. Kyami lifted him back on his weak feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his back and walked him back to the bench.

Everyone in the gym was shocked that Kyami actually hurt her own teammate but no one said anything, because she got her point across.

"Here…" she set him down on the bench. She looked at Daichi and nodded.

"Wait…" T'suki mumbled; he held her wrist. "T-Thank you…" he mumbled blushing a bit.

Kyami didn't care what the principals "rules" were; it was her last game so she leaned down and kissed his head every so lightly, "You're welcome."

She walked back on the court, and filled in Tsukishima's place.

"Let's do this."

They were very victorious in that game. They won just by a point 24; 23, it was glorious. Kyami's mother was even more impressed that she was starting to regret making Kyami come back with her to America.

They all went out to celebrate at the rumen shop down the road from Daichi's house. Kyami didn't have to worry about packing- she already did that, but what was wrecking her insides was the fact that she is going to breakup with T'suki. She purely is dreading it.

Her mother got up from the table and said that she had to go pick up some stuff before the flight and reminded Kyami to be ready to leave in an hour.

Kyami took this chance to grab T'suki and pull him out from the shop.

"You…wanna go for a walk?" she asked half smiling.

He just shrugged and followed her; he seemed better from earlier. They walked to the small bridge not too far from her house. The sun was setting and there was a small fog that kissed just above the tree tops.

"So," T'suki surprisingly was the first to break the comfortable silence, "let me guess. You're breaking up with me."

Kyami stopped walking and turned to look at him; she smiled at him but it was only filled with empathy.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Yeah," He sighed and leaned over the railing letting his hands hang over as he stared at the water. "Not gonna lie but I saw it coming."

Kyami moved to stand next to him, "Yeah? Well, I'm sorry but I don't think…I'm cut out for a long distance relationship…"

"Yeah, me neither…"

There was an awkward silence that hung between the two; the type of silence where you know the other person wants to say more but they don't. It slowly killed the both of them.

"Anyway," they said in unison then stopped and giggled.

"You go first," Kyami said.

"Nah you,"

"Nope,"

"Okay," again in unison but they didn't catch it this time.

"I have feelings for someone else."

This time they both caught it and quickly flung their heads to stare at each other in disarray. Then Kyami grinned.

"I know who it iiiiisss~" she sang and T'suki blushed fiercely.

"No you don't." he said his mouth making a fine line.

"Yep. I do."

"I doubt it, truly I do." He crossed is arms over his chest.

"Nah, I know who it is but whatever. Take your time to tell me." She sighed a happy sigh and then giggled even more.

"What?" he glanced down at her.

"Nothing, it's just, I realized how even though we were dating it's just funny how close we've become. You know?" She looked up at him.

This time T'suki smiled a real smile and flung his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. "Yeah, you know, I consider you my second best friend."

Kyami sniggered, "Yeah, _second_ to best." She laughed and T'suki leaned his head down and planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

Kyami knew that it wasn't romantic in any way. It was reassuring kiss; one that you would give people to let them know that nothing could ever come between your Friendship. She knew that.

It wasn't long before they heard voices coming their way and yelling their names. It was time.

 _Time to leave._

It was starting to rain hard when the team got to Daichi's house. Azumane and Tanaka went inside to go grab her bags while everyone stayed and said their goodbyes to her.

Shoyo and Tobio were first.

"Kyami, thank you for helping me keep care of this dork; I'm happy we were able to become as close as we are. We'll miss you." Tobio glanced down at Shoyo who was trying desperately to hold back tears (and was epiclly failing.)

"K-K-K-Kyami…omg, I can't b-believe you are leavvveeiiinnngg!" he hugged her tightly; she had to hold back a giggle. "I'll miss you so much! Like A LOT A LOT! Please send letters and emails and everything! Pleaseeeee!" Kyami hugged him back and sniffed. How she loved this dork; she pulled Tobio in also hugged him.

"I will, I promise." She whispered before she pulled away "also, please don't have sex in the gym closet again, hm?" when she pulled away Hinata was grinning and Tobio was dying from Embarrassment.

Kyami made her way to Yuu and Azumane she hugged them and told Yuu he was smart to have picked Azumane. She made Azumane promise her that he'd keep care of Yuu and he did. When she got to Yamaguchi and T'suki she hugged them both then looked Yamaguchi in the eye.

"Tadashi." She said and his eyes widened, "Don't be afraid to take this lil shits virginity anytime, hm?" she went on leaving T'suki and Yamaguchi so red they could easily be mistaken for tomato's.

Then came Tanaka. Her mystery man who she could surprisingly trust. Sure she and he haven't gotten real close but they had this...connection she really couldn't feel with anyone else.  
She lightly punched his arm and he chuckled then they just stared at each other. Then in one swift movement Tanaka reached out and Kyami did too and he embraced her in a giant bear hug almost lifting her from the ground.

"I'll miss you," he whispered to her and she hugged tighter.

"I'll miss you like hell." She said back.

He released her and Kyami could've sworn she saw him wipe an eye but she wasn't so sure.

She then went to the happily engaged couple. She sighs and happily smiled.

"And to remember, the first time I met Suga, was pretty much, when you two were 'doing the do'." She giggled and Suga and Daichi embraced her.

She didn't feel like a "Cousin" to them, no, she felt like a sister to them and they cherished that. She thanked them and they thanked her and Suga kissed her head so many times people would think she was leaving for good. Daichi then hugged her again and told her to keep at her love for Volleyball for "it runs in the blood." He gave her a cheesy grin after that and she got into the car.

"Ready?" her mom asked softly.

Kyami buckled herself in and then looked over at her mom and gave her a thumbs up accompanied by a smile. The engine started and Kyami rolled down her window.

"Bye!" she waved out the window and everyone waved back shouting all sorts of things as her mom drove away.

The boys (manly Yuu and Shoyo) chased them all the way down the street waving and yelling things like.

"GOOD LUCK GIRL LEGS!"

"WRITE! DONT FORGET TO WRITE!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

Kyami rested her head against the car seat and sighed. She wasn't ready to move to America. But here she was on her way to the airport.

She learned a lot form this experience. And she sure as hell wouldn't forget any of the adventures she had here.

Like she told herself many times before: A new adventure every day, right?

* * *

 **END NOTES.**

 ***clears throat***

 ***taps on mic***

 ***ruffles paper in hand***

 ***stares at you***

 ***smirks***

 **is this end of our story?**


	20. Chapter 20 (last chapter)

**hey guys!**

 **well, at last, we have reached the last Chapter of number seven. (Tears.)**

 **And let me tell you how grateful I am to have you guys as my readers! like YOU DONT EVEN KNOW how happy I am when you all read and review and stuff- like I feel like a five year old when I read reviews and stuff because I have these butterflies in my stomach and crap.**

 **anyway,**

 **this IS the last chapter.**

 **so enjoy!**

 **~Nina.**

 **(see the end for more notes.)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: My own Path.**  
 _3 months later. Last week of Summer._

It has been a rough three months for the boys since Kyami left. It seemed like all their joy was sucked out of their day to day lives. But Daichi wasn't going let them mope around; especially since it was the last week of summer! He spent most of it trying to figure out how to cheer the boys up.

He and Suga were cleaning the house when an idea came to his head.

"Ah!" he exclaimed startling Suga, "I got it!"

"y-you got what, Dai-Chan?" Suga asked as he climbed onto a small stool to dust off the book shelf.

"I know how to cheer up the boys." Daichi grinned, "I'm going to invite them all for one big sleep-over here!"

Suga slightly frowned, "here? Tonight?"

Daichi nodded and Suga sighed resting a hand on his hip. "Daichi, did you forget? Tonight we set up the date."

Daichi weekly smiled, "Sorry…heh, I guess I forgotten…"

Suga sighed again as he stepped down from the stool; he went up to Daichi a lifted his chin, he smirked. "I guess I'll let it pass,"

Daichi smiled again, "really?"

"Yes," Suga put a finger up to Daichi's lips, "only under one condition."

Daichi nodded slowly a bit hesitant.

"You let me," Suga trailed his finger to Daichi's backside, "…top on our next date." He squeezed lightly making Daichi jumped a bit.

He blushed then coughed, "o-okay,"

Suga smiled, "okay then!" he turned back to sweet lil cinnamon roll Suga.

Then Daichi frowned a bit, "um, do think they'll be sad since Kyami no longer lives in this house?"

Suga shook his head, "I don't think so; I think they will at first but if we give them things to distract them I think we'll be got to go." Suga gave him a confident thumbs up.

Daichi smiled, "Yosh!" he pulled out his phone to send a group text.

 **To:** Shoyo, Tobio, Azumane, Yama, T'suki, Tanaka, (and because he missed them he added in) Ennoshita, Narita.  
 **Sub:** Sleep over! You in? **  
**Hey boys! I'm having a sleep over tonight to help cheer you freaks up! Who's in?

Instant Replies.

Shoyo.  
Tobio and I are in!

Yuu.  
AWWW-YEAAAHHHH! I'm fired up now! Count me in!

Azumane  
If Yuu is going, I'll be there. Thank you for invited us. What time Daichi?

Daichi.  
Come by around six or so! Bring everything you need!

Ennoshita.  
Aw~ you remembered me TTT~~~TTT I'll be happy to attend!

T'suki.  
I'll be there too.

Yama.  
Oh! I'm excited! (Is that Ennoshita I see?)

Narita.  
Yes it is! Both of us! Narita is in!

Tanaka.  
Whatttt! Both Narita AND Ennoshita R coming!? Too bad I'm stuck in the hot springs with the crazy bitch….sorry can't make it.

Shoyo.  
TANAKA! Your sister isn't the B-word! \^/

Azumane.  
….But she IS crazy tho….

Daichi smiled as the boys continued the conversation; he silenced his phone and looked at Suga.

"I invited Ennoshita and Narita, too!" he grinned.

Suga laughed, "Okay then that means I have to go shopping now, huh?"

Daichi tapped the tips of his fingers together. "Y-yeah…."

Suga snorted and swatted Daichi's butt with his duster earning a "yelp!"  
"Go finished cleaning then." Suga commented.

Daichi sighed- he really didn't have a choice. So he continued cleaning.

Around five-forty is when Yuu, Azumane, Shoyo and Tobio arrived. They burst through the front door yelling "Close the door! Close it!" it was pelting rain.

Suga and Daichi looked up from the kitchen counter where they were making food and laughed at the boys.

"Boy, you know it's the last week of summer when it starts hailing like that." Azumane said running a hand through his hair before putting it back up in a messy bun.

"You can say that again," Tobio commented dropping all the bags he was carrying, (Yuu dubbed him the 'Bag Boy' on the way over.)

"Hello, boys," Suga gave them his smile.

"Thank you for having us," they all said in unison walking towards the kitchen area.

It was quiet as they all stood around. Daichi and Suga didn't need to ask them both knew what they all were thinking.

"Hey, you guys, you know…" Daichi started slowly, "We can have fun without her here, right?"

Slowly they all glanced at each other and small smiles were shared.

"You're right," Yuu said.  
"Yeah, she'd want us to have fun- with OR without her." Shoyo commented.

Suga and Daichi both did a sideway grin, "Okay, well…we have some video games set up in the family ro-"

"I CALL FIRST PLAYER!" Yuu and Shoyo yelled in unison; cutting off Suga; vanishing into the Family room.

It only took two seconds before it sounded like World War Three.

"I better go…" Tobio shuffled away, "make sure Shoyo doesn't get himself killed."

Azumane and Daichi laughed; the doorbell rang and Suga went to go get it.

"Hey, Daichi?" Azumane asked.

"Yeah?"

"So, you know Yuu is going to Uni in a week right?" Azumane asked meekly.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised he got accepted into one." Daichi chuckled.

Azumane awkwardly laughed and was about to say more when he got cut off.

"DAICHI!" Ennoshita's voice came into the atmosphere then his face appeared into view.

Daichi smiled so big he looked like a five year old.

"CHIKARA!" Daichi hugged his dearly missed friend. "Dude, I've missed you!" he pulled away ruffling his hair.

"Yeah?" Ennoshita playfully punched Daichi's arm, "I didn't think you'd have enough time to miss me….because…."

"YOURE GETTING' MARRIED MAN!" in walked Narita with Suga next to him.

Daichi grinned again, and nodded, "YUP."

"Congratulations." Ennoshita and Narita said in unison.

"Thanks guys," Daichi smiled then grabbed Suga, "but I wouldn't be if this dork, didn't say yes." He laughed. Suga just glowered at him.

"Since you called me that—after I've told you many times NOT to…." Suga turned to Ennoshita, "I guess you'll be okay with me telling Chikara here about your little cru-"

Daichi yelped and covered Suga's mouth a blush threatening to climb his face.

Everyone just laughed; Ennoshita and Naraka sat next to Azumane saying their hellos; while Daichi and Suga continued to cook.

"Um Daichi…" Azumane said meekly and Daichi hit his head with his palm.

"OH RIGHT! I'm sorry man, go ahead; you were saying?" Daichi smiled weakly at him.

Azumane awkwardly shifted in his chair. "A-a-….anyways, I was wondering: when- do you think- Per se- is a good time for me to….a-ask Y-Yuu to marry…me…."

Suga's face lit up instantly. "Asahi!? You want to get married?" his grin grew wider with every word.

"Yeah," Azumane said, meekly rubbing his neck.

"Oh how wonderful!" Suga clapped his hands together- he looked like a school girl- Daichi was instantly turned on.

"B-but not any time soon!" Azumane said waving his hands in front of his face as a slight blush crept up his face.

"Oya Oya?" Ennoshita and Narita said in unison leaning towards Azumane.

"Who is the luck lady," Narita started,  
"O-or man?" Ennoshita finished.

"Yeah, a-a man, um, its, uh," Before Azumane could finish Yuu ran in and hugged Narita.

"DUDE!" they exclaimed in unison, "I missed you!"

Ennoshita smiled and Yuu fist bumped him, "Been long, huh?" he chuckled then glanced at Azumane who was awkwardly blushing as he sat in his seat.

"Asahi?" he asked walking up to him; he raised his hand a put it up to Azumane's forehead. "You don't look to well, you okay?"

Azumane was brighter than bright itself; his words came out in splutters. "I-I I'm okay…I'm fine- I'm not sick- nope, just….juts, yeah."

Yuu made a face then shrugged; then he surprised everyone by Kissing Azumane on the cheek then going back in the family room.

"Oya oya!" Narita laughed, "I see- who knew you would be with Yuu, huh?"

Azumane shrunk and rubbed the tip of his nose, "y-yeah?"

"But, if you think about it," Ennoshita cut in, "Azumane wouldn't be able to live without Yuu."

Everyone chuckled then Suga pushed Azumane lightly, "Anyway, not any time soon- he is just about to start University!"

Then Daichi cut in- he suddenly felt curious, "Wait, why the rush?" he paused then lowered his voice slightly, "you two have 'done the do' right?"

Azumane lowered his head trying to hide, "N-No…! W-well, yes- but, not really- uhg…um, we've _done_ things—but not…yeah. He wants to wait."

Suga nodded and that is when T'suki and Yamaguchi came in the door; Suga glanced at his watch and smirked, "Tadashi! Kei! What took you two so long?"

"Yeah," Daichi looked at his watch, "Almost an hour late—what's up with that?"

"Oh, well, mom had to drive slow—its pouring out there." Yamaguchi said pointing to outside behind him as he closed the door.

"I see," Suga hummed, "well, everyone else is in the family room, so go ahead 'an join then." Suga gave them one of his Hollywood smiles.

Yamaguchi smiled and T'suki commented something along the lines of "Thank you for having us" as they picked back up their bags and started for the family room. But as they passed the guys Azumane, Daichi and Suga's eyes all noticed how firm but delicate T'suki's hand sat on the low of Yamaguchi's back as they walked.

Azumane smirked, "'bout time Tadashi confessed."

Daichi and Suga hummed both taking sips of their tea.

After they all ate it wasn't long before Yamaguchi suggested a movie- not just any movie- a horror movie. Everyone agreed but secretly at least half of them were dreading it as they trailers before the movie started.

Yamaguchi put on Sinister 2; he, Azumane, Shoyo, Suga and Narita and Ennoshita were enjoying it but everyone else was scared out of their socks.  
T'suki was digging his head into Yamaguchi's shoulder silently whining. Yuu was covering his face with a pillow while he tightly squeezed Azumane's (who was ironically enjoying this movie) arm. Tobio decided to distract him and Shoyo for he was overtaking Shoyo with kisses and Shoyo was giving in; they had the couch and everyone else had the floor so they wouldn't get caught. As for Daichi, he just kept his eyes closed and he tightly squeezed his and Suga's hands together; he was slowly regretting inviting the boys over.

Just as the movie got quiet, outside went quiet; and a loud creek came from the front door.  
Everyone froze and listened.  
Silence.  
they returned their attention to the movie (Tobio and Shoyo continued their heated make out session.) it was slowly coming up to a jump scare- everyone knew; then it started thundering and Daichi prayed that he died right there on the spot.  
And just as the jump scare happened, lightning struck; it lit up the sky, the TV went out and the front door swung open and a dark figure appeared inside the house.

Everyone screamed; Yuu jumped into Azumane's arms; T'suki and Yamaguchi held to each other; Tobio and Shoyo fell behind the couch and Daichi was on the verge of tears. As for Narita and Ennoshita well they were desperately trying to hide somewhere.

Then the figure spoke "Guys?" the voice was strained, "Why is it dark in here? Why are you all screaming? Who IS here? Are you boys having some kind of Weird orgy?"

Everyone froze. They knew that voice. That voice that belonged to someone who has been gone; but that voice as back—that PERSON was back.

Suga jumped up and used his Super-Suga-ness to find the light switch. And when he flicked it on everyone had to make sure they weren't dreaming.

The person- was Kyami; she was standing at the door a bag over her head and another in her hand- she was soaking wet, from top to bottom.

She awkwardly smiled then shrugged, "I'm baaack…."

"Kyami!?" Came Tobio and Yuu's voice as they jumped up and stared at her; in an instant she was tackled by the very clingy Yuu and Tobio in tears—well tears of…something.

"You're really back!?" Tobio "Sobbed" into her neck.

"Save us from this horrooorrrrr!" Yuu begged into her stomach.

Kyami giggled and patted both of their heads in sympathy. "Aw~ are the big boys making you two watch a scary movie?"

They looked up at her and pouted; she smiled.

Daichi then scrabbled to his feet and stared at her; his jaw hung open.  
Yuu and Tobio stepped away as Kyami slowly walked to Daichi.

"I'm back," she whispered again.

"Y-you're…b-baCK?" his voice cracked a bit.

She nodded and meekly held out her arms.

"Y-…you're…s—staying, r-r-r….ight?" He swiftly walked up to her and encased her in a giant bear hug. It only took a glance all around the room for everyone to get up and join (aside from Ennoshita and Narita they had no idea who this person was.) they all just dog-piled on top of each other trying to hug Kyami.

After all the hugging and hellos; Kyami had them all sit down and she stood in front of them with a grin on her face. She held onto a single piece of paper and paced very anxiously as Daichi and Suga sat down.

"Okay," she breathed, "I want you all to look at this." She handed the paper to Daichi and everyone crowded around him to see. Suga was the first to finished reading it.

"R-really?" Suga was in disbelief.  
Kyami nodded enthusiastically.  
"I Get to re-enroll as a girl! I get to stay her in Japan until I graduate!" She exclaimed making slight Jazz hands. "Mom and Dad felt some remorse for me and they told me a few days ago that I could come back and when I graduate I can choose my own path! As long as I visit in the summer for at least a week." She added but her grin wouldn't stay hidden.

Hinata beamed and then Tapped Yuu's Shoulder; "I. Win." He simply said holding out his hand firmly.  
Yuu sighed and reached into his basketball shorts and pulled out about 5 00 Yen and slapped it down onto Shoyo's hand. "Yes, you win."

"Wait, Shoyo?" Kyami asked, "Did you two bet on me?"  
He nodded and Kyami smiled.  
"You just knew huh?" she sniggered.  
He shrugged then grinned, "I guess-I mean your moms face when she saw us all in tears as you left; well let's just say she looked very sorry." He smirked, "so, yeah, I just knew."

Kyami laughed then her eyes landed on T'suki and Yamaguchi who were whispering back and forth. She raised an eyebrow when T'suki caught her eye.

"Um," he started, "we were just talking about how you look," he paused, "you look, a bit different."

When he said that Kyami never felt more self-conscious in her life; everyone was staring at her like a new born baby—I guess it was time to address the white elephant in the room, hm? (I had to I just saw ZooTopia today lol.)

But it was true; she did in fact look different. Her hair was re-dyed to a dark brown and has grown out to her chest; and her height. She grew a whole twenty centimeters; she was roughly five-five now. She blushed when Suga grinned at her commenting, "You look more ladylike now."

But all in all they all still loved her the same; and Ennoshita and Narita were every happy to meet her.

"Ennoshita, Narita, meet Kyami," Daichi said patting Kyami's back as Ennoshita and Narita stood up. "She is my cousin; also was player number seven." He made eye contact with Narita who couldn't hold in his Excitement.

"OMG! HI! Hey! I'm n-n-Narita! You can call me whatever—but you know, I was number seven, also." He would say and Kyami would hug him.

"I'm so happy to meet you! It's an honor to have your jersey number." She would smile at him and he would blush.

"Okay, people," Yamaguchi said standing up to hit play on the Tv, "time to finsih the movie."

Everyone groaned and sat down very reluctantly. But Kyami grabbed T'suki and pulled him to the kitchen for a minute.

"So," she said over a whisper grabbing a cup.

"So," he would mimic smiling at her when she glared at him.

"You and Tadashi, hm?" she lifted her eyebrow.

"Tadashi and i….yeah," he sighed and rested his hips against the counter, "lemme guess, you 'guessed it'?"

She giggled and punched his shoulder playfully, "yep."

"What about you?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"You and your person; how is that going?" T'suki asked back.

Kyami blushed then meekly smiled, "yeah; we're…talking."

T'suki hummed then went to go sit with his boyfriend.

Kyami stood in the Kitchen and pulled out her phone; she selected _his_ contact and sent a text.

 **To:** Tanaka.  
 **Sub:** None.  
Hey, I'm home.

 **From:** Tanaka.  
 **Sub:** None.  
Can't wait to see you.

Kyami smiled at her phone and took a sip of her tea.

Yeah, she had been through a lot; she came, she left and she is back again. She fell in love only to truly be in love with someone else. For now, she could only hope for the future.

* * *

 _ **Notes.**_

 **I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **and yes I WILL be doing an Epilogue but im taking about a month break before I post that so...**

 **um, I have moved my Fan-Fiction fan base to a different site. Link to my Account: /users/xoxoluvsucks**

 **(just copy and past it)**

 **ALSO, my Tumblr is on my Account page so please go follow me if you haven't.**

 **andddd,**

 **my Instagram is luv_sucks_xoxo**

 **so go find me (I AM on private so i'll have to accept your request but yeeee)**

 **I happy for all your support and do follow my Fan-Fics on the other site that'd be great!**

 **Love, Nina.**


	21. Epilogue

**NOTES**

 **AHHH**

 **i couldn't wait for this \owo/**

 **Happy-super-fucking-long-awaited update everyone! (or HSFLA Update for short.)**

 **OMFG i was so happy im able to say i have written a WHOLE book within just a year.**

 **Like guys, i wouldn't have even FINISHED this thing if i didn't have ALL of you reading it.**

 **okay i will have more notes at the end but for now please enjoy the final wrap up of _Number 7._**

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

 **Two months later.**

The school halls were buzzing with gossip on the day on the entrance ceremony. It didn't matter if the person was a third year or a first- everyone was talking about "The Girl who broke all the rules."

"Yeah, I heard she pretended to be a guy! Ha!"

"She got away with it though…."

"Yeah; hey! Maybe she wants to be Trans!"

"I heard she had sex with every guy on the team!"

"But…if it wasn't for her they wouldn't have won."

"Yeah! I heard that she _alone_ could've beaten everyone."

But one by one everyone goes quiet as a girl with red and bleach blonde long hair walks past with pride in her steps.

"There she is…"

"Really?"

"That's….?"

"Yes, that's Kyami Sawamura."

Kyami smirked to herself.

The boys all were lined up against the wall doing stretches; Daichi and Suga were talking to the new four first years.

"So, I think that's all you should know…." Daichi looked up from his clip board and glanced at Suga, "Can you show them where they can get their new gym clothes."

"Ah, Yes…follow me boys." Suga said his voice a tad bit shaky; he has been a bit jittery since the wedding; he wasn't sure who knew or not about his and Daichi's wedding.

Suga lead the boys out the gym doors and into the court towards the clubroom. Daichi smiled at himself and turned around to see the other four Boys glaring at him.

"W-what?" he asked, a bit startled.

"DAAAAAIIICCCCHHHHIIIII!" Shoyou Started.

"How come we don't have a manager this year?" T'suki finished for him.

"Oh," Daichi rubbed the back of his neck like he always does, "That is because no girl wants to help out a bunch of sweaty, loud _boys_ …." Daichi glances at T'suki, "Not to mention, Kei seems to be giving off this bad vibe all day."

Yamaguchi awkwardly squirmed and mumbled to the ground, "We got into a fight."

Daichi sighs and claps his hands, "You all need to focus now. We have FOUR new boys and need you all on your best behavior…and to make sure you are-" He pauses as an evil glint taunts his eyes, "Ten laps around the whole gym!"

"What?!" They all practically shriek in unison.

Daichi blows his whistle and they all flinch back.

"OK we get it…gosh…" Kageyama says as they all start their rounds.

"Uhg! Why does he makes up do this?!" Shoyou complains and Kageyama hits him in the back of his head.

"Oi! Be quiet," Kageyama huffs as he paces himself next to Shoyo.

"OH YEAH? Or what mister 'Seme'!?"

"WHHHYYY YOOOOUU-"

*WACK*

Just then a Volleyball hit Kageyama right smack dab in the back of his head and he stops in his tracks and slowly turns around; Shoyo has a hand firmly over his own mouth to hide the fear and laughter about to burst into majestic sounds.

But, right when Kageyama tuned around Yamaguchi gasped behind him and they all stared at the person who was holding another volleyball in their hand.

The person was tall now, maybe a bit shorter than Kageyama but that's still tall. Her hair was long now and her 'womanly figure' was coming out a bit; she wore gym shorts and a white shirt and she smirked.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite boys."

"K-KYAMI!" Shoyou exclaimed.

"Yup!" her smirk widened, "Now RUN ASSHOLES!" she roared as she aimed the volleyball in her hands.

In seconds they all were sprinting around the whole gym, Volleyballs being thrown in all directions.

Daichi smiled like a proud dad and then Suga and the four first years walk in and stand by the gym doors; all the boys have this look of "Utter horror and confusion". Daichi goes over to them and smiles; he claps a hand on the taller ones shoulder and points at Kyami who was yelling, "YOU FUCKER!" while grabbing Volleyballs and hitting T'suki in the head.

"Guys! Meet your new Volleyball Manager!" Daichi exclaimed and the boys all looked at Suga for confirmation all he could give them was an only slightly apologetic smile.

Daichi rounded up everyone and Suga repeated how Kyami is the team's new manager.

"Wait, what? Really?" Kageyama asked as he and the others store wide eyed at Daichi. "I thought she was supposed to stay in America for a few more months…She's still actually ALLOWED in the school?"

"Yep," Daichi gives them all a warm smile. "Sure, Kyami can't play but she can still be a part of the team as our manager!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, and you all should thank the school board. She almost wasn't going to be allowed to." Suga commented into the group.

"This is amazing!" Shoyou exclaims. "We can use your help big time, Ky!"

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Hinata is right! As you can see we have a few new first years…" Yama gestured to the four first years standing a bit away from the group.

"Ah yes." Suga motioned his hands for them to come closer.

The four of them stepped closer to the circle.

"Introduce yourself, boys!" Daichi urged.

First, a boy with amazing athletic abilities and curly brown hair stepped forward. "Nishi Rai, first year. I'm pretty average and I'm excited to play."

Next, the shorter of the first years, stepped forward. "Hiroto Koji! First year! Hiroto means to 'fly far'!" He jabbed a finger at Shoyou. "He is my Senpai!" He stepped back as Shoyou shed tears of happiness. Kyami gave a small giggle as she noticed his wild green hair.

Next, the tallest of the group came forward and bowed in front of Kyami. "Riku Yurette. It is an honor to play for this school."

And last, the shyest of the group stepped up. His skin was pale with freckles only on his face; his ash blonde hair hung just above his unique gray eyes. "A-A-Aiko Sa… Sachi. First year. I d-d-do a p-pretty _ok_ float serve…" He bowed, "Thank you for letting me play." He stepped back next to Riku who put his hand on the shy boys shoulder.

Kyami smiled and bowed, "Kyami Sawamura, I also go by Ky; I am a third year this year and it's an honor to guide you this first year." She straightened her back and looked at Hiroto, "'fly far', huh?" she asked him.

His face brightened, "Y-YES! My parents named me that and I intend to live up to it!" he pointed at Shoyou again; "I wanna be like him!" his face was red with joy.

Kyami smiled and Shoyou clung to Kageyama's side as his face grew red with happiness, "Y-y-y-you hear THAT Tobio!? I'm his role model!"

Kageyama didn't look convinced; he stiffly patted Hinata's head, "Yay." He said in his most monotone voice.

Suga clapped his hands, "Okay boys, now that we have had our introductions-go finish warming up!"

They all groaned again, "Go." He said a bit more sternly clapping his hands twice and they all started moving their arises.

Suga turned back to Kyami and Daichi, "welcome back, Kyami." He smiled embracing his new sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Kōushi." She said as he pulled away, "Um, so mom dropped my bags off at your house Daichi…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here is money for my expense and also for congratulations on your wedding." She pouted as Daichi took the envelope, "Sorry mom and dad didn't let me go."

Daichi shook his head and put on his best smile, "its fine…at least is still letting you stay with me- due to how your father doesn't completely accept Suga and I…."

"Yeah…"

This conversation took a downward turn so Kyami changed the subject.

"Um, where is Tanaka?" she asked.

Suga shrugged and Daichi sighed.

"After graduation, he went to stay with his sister up in the mountains and we haven't heard from his since…" Daichi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh." Kyami said just over a whisper.

"Well," Suga huffed out, "it's his fault for getting all depressed when you left, Ky."

Kyami's eyes widened, "R-really?"

Suga crossed his arms over his chest and popped his hip out to one side, "Uh, yeah. He's crazy about-"

"T-That's enough!" Daichi said quickly shoving his hands over Suga's face, "If you'll excuse me and my husband, we have some club room stuff to go do…" Daichi said pulling Suga away from the flustered Kyami and the gym.

Kyami held onto the hem of her shirt as she stared at the flooring; her heart hammering into her chest with every thought of ' _Tanaka. Crazy…about_ _ **me**_ _'_. Sure, at first she didn't realize her feeling were even THERE for Tanaka. But slowly they increased more and more as she realized how hard she was falling for him. Yes yes, it may seem weird to most girls because Tanaka is…different, but Kyami likes different. Hell, she dated Kenma—that's sayin' something.  
At first she thought he was like an older brother she never had but as time passed she knew one thing and one thing only. Tanaka was everything she wanted. She couldn't deny it because it was—IS true. She likes Tanaka.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shoyou coming next to her. She jumped a bit but then smiled.

"I'm happy."

"What?" she turned her head to look at him.

Shoyou was holding onto a volleyball with a firm grip while starring intensely at the court. "You were the best thing happened to the team—still are... Sure you're no longer PLAYING…" he paused and turned to look at her, "but you're still apart of the team-of the FAMILY." He put the volleyball down, "Thanks. Thanks for coming back, little sis."

Kyami felt her eyes almost water as Shoyou bowed; she quickly reached out to him and brought him into a hug. "I love you too, Shoyou."

He giggled into her shirt; she grew quiet a lot and he was now shorter than her. "Ha."

They pulled away and talked a bit more, until Kageyama "tch-ed" at Shoyou and Kyami to get their attention. He nodded towards the new First years, Riku and Aiko who were both sitting on the ground next to each other. Aiko was leaning on Riku's shoulder and Riku had his lips pressed to the hair on top of Aiko's head. Kyami noted how they obviously were a couple despite the height difference.

She and Shoyou looked back at Kageyama who was grinning over back at them. Shoyou smiled and patted Kyami's arm before jogging over to his OWN boyfriend to just tackle him to the ground in a rain shower of kisses.

Kyami shook her head and a small smile taunted her lips. She turned and grabbed more volleyballs and went to go throw T'suki some practice Sets.

After school and after the team had their 'first official meeting of the year' Kyami and Suga went to shopping while Daichi went ahead to unpack Kyami's stuff.

Kyami and Suga walked down the ales in comfortable silence looking at the bright assortment of cereal boxes.

"Suga," Kyami started; Suga looked up from the cereal box he was holding. "Sorry for intruding…."

Suga looked a bit bewildered at Kyami's words. "W-what?" he stammered

Kyami's eyes were downcast as she rubbed her arm nervously. "You and Dai-Chan JUST got married and I'm just going to be in the way. Sure, I'm paying you guys some money but that isn't going to make up for-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Suga reached out and tilted her head up to look at him. "You have no idea, but, having you stay with Daichi and I for two years _is_ going to be a HUGE help."

Kyami scrunched her eyebrows together, "Wha?"

Suga giggled lightly, "Well, we haven't decided on one yet. But with the extra money we're earning, we're hoping to either adopt or do a surrogate."

Kyami's jaw dropped, her eyes sparkled. "A-as in…you two want a b-b-baby?"

Suga nodded as a small smile spread on his face, "Yeah," he said just over a whisper.

Kyami almost couldn't contain the joy within her; she swung her arms around Suga's neck and happily whisper-yelled into his ear. "I'm so happy for you two! You both are going to be amazing dads!"

Suga hugged back. "I sure hope so…"

They finished the shopping trip with grins on their faces. And Kyami couldn't help but feel that everything was finally falling back into place.

 **One week later.**

 **6:07 AM**

Kyami woke up and hit her snooze on her alarm; she sat straight up and yawned throwing her arms out to her sides.

She slowly slipped out of bed the cold of the morning swept to her feet. She shivered a bit as she grabbed a par of jogger pants and a white t-shirt. She brushed her hair and pulled her hooding over her head. Quietly she walked past the many doors of the hallway and into the kitchen; she put on a pot of water as she pulled on her long socks.

When the water finished she made herself some green tea and ate a piece of toast. When finished she quietly placed the dished in the sink and walked over to the front door. She pulled on her shoes, grabbed the closest volleyball and pulled her hood over her head and slipped out into the quiet of the early morning.

The fog was just starting to lift and Kyami took a deep breath. She loved the smell of morning.

She looked across the street on both sides before crossing over to the small bridge. She tossed the volleyball in the air and hit it up again and again as she slowly made her way to the bridge.

She stopped short and looked a person who was standing looking over the still water under it. She didn't realize she was starring and the volleyball fell onto her head.

"Shit..!" she cursed quite loudly.

She picked the ball up off the ground and realized she got the persons attention. "S-sorry!" she whispered out to the mysterious figure.

The figure was pretty average in height; they wore a long jacket with jeans underneath and a beanie. Kyami could see their breath whenever the person breathed out; the fog seemed a bit heavy over here.

"Volleyball?" the person spoke.

Kyami stood straight up and slowly walked over towards the person, "Uh, yeah."

"You on a team?" the person spoke softly and wouldn't dare look in Kyami's direction.

"Uh, ha-ha, no." she said as she relaxed a bit. Something about this person was familiar.

"Oh? Why?" Kyami could clearly make out a male voice.

"Heh, got kicked off it pretty much." She stepped next to the male and looked down at the water; she kept a safe distance.

"Oh." The person breathed and Kyami side glanced at him and could just make out the outline of his face.

"…." Kyami wondered if this person was who she thought it was; she felt stupid but she couldn't help but say the name that came out of her mouth. "Tanaka" she whispered.

She could instantly feel the person turn to look at her and slowly she herself looked up into the face of the mysterious yet familiar face.

"Wha…." The person leaned down and came face to face with Kyami. His blue gray eyes meeting her own. "K-K-Kyami!?" his hands suddenly went to grip her shoulders.

She was startled but chuckled as her face heated in embarrassment. "Y-yeah…" she squeaked.

"It's really you!?" Tanaka exclaimed a light pink dusted across his nose—not just from the cold.

Kyami nodded once, "mm!"

And to her surprise Tanaka engulfed her in a giant hug, squeezing her tightly to his chest. She took a second to process but she smiled to herself and slowly wrapped her arms around his back and hugged back.

"I thought you went back to America; after you came back you suddenly left…" he whispered into her hoodie.

"Yeah mom and dad-well mostly dad was having second thoughts on letting me stay with Suga and Daichi." She buried her head into the heat and smell of Tanaka.

"Well, I'm happy you're back…" he whispered and they stood there a little while longer holding onto each other.

But finally Kyami let go and pulled back; the fog was all the way lifted so she could now look him in the face directly. And for the first time she realized how much she missed looking at him. Hugging him. And just being near him.

"Tanaka…" she whispered as a new shade of red spread onto her face.

"Yes, Kyami?" he side smiled at her.

She closed her eyes tightly, "I-is it bad…bad that I like you?"

"Like…me?"

"Y-yeah like as in… _like LIKE_ you…?" she peeked one eye open and Tanaka's jaw hung open in shock.

"You like me?"

"Yeah…"

"Me? As in, every girl hates me, me?"

Kyami giggled and stood up on her tip toes and pressed a feather light kiss to his temple. "Yes."

Tanaka's face looked like he got literally sunburned as he dropped his head; he tried to hold in his joyousness. Kyami laughed again and put her fingers to his chin making him look back at her.

"Can you kiss me?" she asked.

Tanaka looked to the side as he pressed his lips together, "Yus." He said simply and Kyami giggled again but it was shortened by Tanaka's strikingly soft lips pressing against hers.

Kyami tip toed a bit more and turned her head to the side to deepen the kiss as she swung her arms around his neck. She savored this moment and promised herself that she would for the rest of her life.

A whole year later; after Karasuno won most of its Volleyball games, after Daichi and Suga got accepted for a Surrogate and After Yuu and Azumane finally move in together, Kyami, T'suki, Yamaguchi, Shoyou and Kageyama all are graduating together.

"Okay, stand still…" Daichi ordered as Suga made sure they all were in the right places.

Daichi held the camera to his eye as Suga stepped back out of the frame. "Okay! Smile!"

Shoyou stood in between Kyami and Kageyama and T'suki and Yamaguchi stood on Kyami's side; Kyami and Kageyama had their arms around Shoyou's shoulder and with their free hands held up their diplomas. They all gave their cheesiest smiles, aside from T'suki that is.

The camera flashed and they all blinked rapidly practically pulling apart from each other. When Shoyou regained his eyesight he made eye contact with his boyfriend who gave him a knowing smirk. Shoyou practically jumped onto him and they rejoiced in laughs and cute boyfriend things. T'suki grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and pulled him in the direction of his car.

Suga and Daichi watched the two be complete dorks (Kageyama and Shoyou); those two boys waited three long years to finally be able to have PDA and not give a flying fuck about what the school thought. Daichi and Suga were proud.

Kyami walked up to them with the biggest smile on her lips. "I did it!" she exclaimed.

Suga shimmied his hands, "Yay!" Daichi rolled his eyes at husband.

"Congratulations, Ky." Daichi smiled as he hugged his cousin kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you." She sang.

"So, what are you doing to celebrate?" Daichi asked.

Suga giggled, "We all know what Shoyou and Tobs are doing."

"Um," Kyami rubbed the back of her neck, "Babe and I were planning on going up to his family's vacation house in the mountains for a week."

"All week?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah…"

"But what about your birthday, Ami-Chan?" Suga asked.

"It'll be my eighteenth and so that means I'll be legal." Kyami stated.

Suga nodded and Daichi looked between the two in disarray. He was very oblivious.

Kyami rolled her eyes, "Since Tanaka is twenty going on twenty on, it's illegal to have sex with me since I'm a minor." She paused and then grinned, "But the second Wednesday comes around-"

Daichi closed his ears with hands and sang, "LA LA LA LA LA-IM NOT LISTENING!"

Suga and Kyami laughed at how hard it was for Daichi to accept that Kyami was growing up. Then their laughs were covered up by the sound of a loud motorcycle motor coming close to the group of people. The person stopped the bike a few yards away from the three of them and hoped off; he pulled his helmet off and his face brightened when he saw Kyami.

"Babe!" Tanaka exclaimed running up throwing his arms out for her.

Kyami shoved her Diploma into Daichi's hands and quickly pulled her Grad gown off (Daichi thanked the lord she had clothes on under that) and ran up to Tanaka throwing herself into his arms.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I missed it!" Tanaka said putting her down.

Kyami shook her head with a smile, "it's okay; you had to work anyway." She pecked his lips. "We just have to stop home so I can pack before we head up."

Tanaka smiled, "Yeah."

Daichi clamped a hand onto Tanaka's shoulder and gave him an almost cold smile that reminded him NOT to hurt Kyami in any way. Tanaka awkwardly laughed and Kyami intertwined their hands together.

"See you at home, Dai-Chan!" she said as she pulled Tanaka back towards the motorcycle.

Tanaka handed her his helmet and she slipped it on and got on behind him. He started that engine and Kyami wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You ready for the adventure of your life, babe?" he asked her.

Kyami smiled at herself, "My _life_ is an adventure!"

"True!" Tanaka exclaimed as they veered off into the city.

 _Four years later._

 _Kyami and Tanaka got married and took over the volleyball team; Tanaka finishing Art College._

 _Suga and Daichi's American Surrogate Mother gave birth to boy twins who are now one and half. Suga opened up a small flower shop and Daichi is currently finishing Law school._

 _T'suki and Yamaguchi live together in Tokyo in the same apartment complex as Kuru and Kenma._

 _Azumane and Yuu have been traveling the world and occasionally write._

 _They all stay in contact with each other and once a year have one big, giant 'Volleyball Family Reunion'._

* * *

 **NOTES**

 **And that is it.**

 **im sorry if my writing sucks at the beginning but it took a bit for me to get back into it, you know?**

 **So, i would like to take this moment to give out my thanks.**

 ** _to my grandmother: for always telling me to write no matter the day._**

 ** _to my parents: even though they didn't know what i was writing, for letting me sit at my laptop 3 hours a day just typing away._**

 ** _to Mallory, my best friend and current soul mate (inside joke): for cheering me up and always acting awe struck whenever you would read my work._**

 ** _to Sydnee: FOR ENCOURAGING THE GAY._**

 ** _to my sisters, Gabi and Paris: for reading my story and giving me tips and encouragement._**

 ** _to Aiden and Simeon: for showing me what is what like to be in a relationship. you have shown me the tragic and beautiful sides of that._**

 ** _to Jake, my (guy) best friend: For insisting on typing for me the other day because my wrist hurt. ilysm 3._**

 ** _And last to you, my readers._**

 ** _I cannot say enough thanks. Like i've said before if you didn't read this i wouldnt have feel needed to write my stories. But the fact that you all read it and review and send me messages always makes me feel wanted. And, you guys have made this my most successful Fic ever! So thank you. And i encourage YOU to write your own stories. I am always here for help or advice on that. You all are forever in my heart and when i become famous one day i will talk about this story and you readers. 3_**

 **So thats it.**

 **Thank you thank you.**

 **Please review on not just THIS chapter but on the whole on what you liked and such.**

 **I have picked out the top 3otps for the side story for the anniversary so yay!**

 **I also will put some Fan Art up on my Instagram:** junebugart22

 **So go follow that and look out for those and also send in Questions for that Q/A video please. You can message me on here, on Instagram or you can message my Work Email:** junebugworkemail

 **The video will be out on Saturday August 6th on my youtube channel:** channel/UCIDx-ac59AUEGALrz4aNkaw

 **i love you all and cant wait for your reviews!**

 **3**


End file.
